A Raptor's Tale: Book 1
by Larry Foulke
Summary: The fabled tale of the raptor Zeal and the race to beat Dr. Grant to the island museum. He must board a cargo ship to reach the mainland or be trapped on the island. A story based off the dinosaurs's perspectives of Jurassic Park.
1. Prologue: Rex Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).**_

**Prologue: Rex Encounter**

Dr. Grant sat Bored in the jeep. The rex hadn't shown up for the past 2 days, and this was Grants last day on the island to see it. He knew it was little to no chance it would show up though, for it was storming rain, and the rex was most likely trying to stay dry. Besides that fact, it was pitch black outside, other than the occasional lightening flash.

Grant rolled down his window and stuck a cup outside to fill it with water. He froze with his hand halfway out the window when a flash of lightening revealed a huge eyeball staring at him, eye level with the car.

"_Finally, she showed up._" Grant thought to himself. A low rumble emitted from the animal as it rose to its full height behind its electric fencing which separated 'her' from Grant. It moved quietly for such a large creature as it paced back and forward from one point of the fence to the next. It was almost invisible in the storm.

Another lightening flash occurred. Grant focused his eyes to see the rex only to find it had disappeared in the blinding lightening. Two more flashes of lightening streaked down to earth, one of them hitting the main power cable to the fencing, and the other striking the generator box to the backup unit. The sound of metallic cables breaking with a 'twang' was an unnerving noise. Shortly afterward a massive thundering roar came from the forest behind the fence. Grant knew the rex was now breaking out.

The metallic twangs continued to sound as long thick coils of steel popped free of their pole supports. Three support poles began to fall down. They hit the Ground with a slam. The tyrannosaurus stepped out of the enclosure, her massive bulky body supported by her huge muscular legs. She craned and titled her head staring at the brightly colored vehicle she had emerged next to. The T-rex took a deep inhale of air and bellowed a window shattering roar at the car. She charged toward the vehicle and slammed her full 12 tons of mass into the side of driver door, toppling the car over.

"_HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!_" was the only thought Grant had before he blacked out.

High pitched squeals and screeches emanated from the raptor pens. The velociraptors inside the pens were slamming their bodies against the electrical fencing testing for weaknesses in the electrical current. A lightning bolt had hit the main power supply to the fence during the storm, but the little power that the backup generator output was more than enough to keep the raptors at bay. After 30 minutes of continuous effort, a bolt of the pole support of the fence broke loose. The raptor who popped the bolt notified the others of her progress with a low howling bark unique to a velociraptor's resonating chamber in its throat. The other raptors immediately stopped what they were doing to see the results of their pack mate's labors. For awhile the raptor pack analyzed the situation. Then, on the command of the pack leader, began lining up and taking turns, one after another, body slamming into the one part of the fence the bolt had fallen from.

The eight velociraptors continued this process for several rotations through the entire pack until the fence finally gave way. The steel bars of the cage bent outward, like motioning arms pointing towards freedom. One by one, with the youngest raptor first, the swift footed dinosaurs leaped the 12 feet up onto the concrete wall on which the fence was mounted, and then one by one hopped down the six feet below to the earth. The raptors had escaped their pit of misery, and now had a new objective. Seven of the raptors instantly and instinctively ran for the cover of the forest to the wests which lead to the interior of the island, however, one lagged behind bobbing his head, and making sophisticated vocalizations towards the other seven velociraptors. The largest of the seven, the pack leader, stopped and began returning high pitched frequency whines back towards her youngest pack member. She then turned and sprinted west into the lush jungle with the rest of her pack.

The lone raptor, however, began to sprint to the south towards the bottom tip of the island. He was heading in direction of a scent he had picked up. A scent he knew that would lead him directly to his goal: the boat docks.

**_Any constructive critism is welcomed and appreciated. Please Read and Review(R&R) and tell me if you enjoyed it. Thank You_**


	2. Ch1 Car Crash

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).**_

**Car Crash**

Dr. Allen Grant awoke in a midmorning daze. He kept his eyes closed though, for fear of what he would see if he opened them. Though reluctant, Grant opened his eyes. He was laying down some place where bright sunlight could reach his face. He gave his eyes time to adjust to the brightness.

"_Grass? Why I am on grass?_" Grant thought. He pushed himself up from his mossy green bedding and sat upright. "_Where am I?"_

Grant turned his head in every direction trying to get his bearings. He finally stood up and looked behind his self.

"Holy Crap!" Grant yelled allowed. He was staring at the destroyed jeep. The wreckage of the green and yellow vehicle reflected the devastation of Grant's memory to what had occurred during the night before. Bits and pieces of images flashed through his mind's eye of a roaring rex.

"It must have rolled the jeep into the forest." Grant began inspecting the damage to see if anything was even usable. The jeep was currently upside down, and missing half the rubber from both of its two front tires. Most likely the rex had bitten them off thinking that the car was a large animal. The windshield was smashed and shattered with scattered pieces of glass everywhere. The roof was crushed inward like something heavy had stepped on it. The only thing that wasn't destroyed or dented was the trunk.

"I wonder if there's a tranquilizer gun in the trunk. Maybe…Huh?" Grant had reached up to scratch his head when his hand found his hair. That would have been perfectly alright if hadn't been wearing his favorite, not to mention extremely expensive, hat. "That's just great." Grant mumbled in discontent. Without his most favored treasure, he made his way to the trunk and opened it. Everything that wasn't secured in the trunk fell straight down to the ground. The clatter of the metal and plastic made echoing sounds against the dense jungle trees. "I need to be more careful 'cause this is turning out not to be my day." Grant mumbled in malcontent.

Several minutes past before Grant could sort through the pile and decipher any one object amongst the clutter. When he found the tranquilizer gun he had reached the bottom of the pile. He checked the ammo, which was full, slung the gun strap over his shoulder, and began to hike his way up a large hill which he believed would lead him back to the Park Center where he would safe. Grants thoughts dwelled on his hat though. He had owned it for years. It was almost as old as his career as a paleontologist.

While approaching the peak of the hill Grant could hear a low grunting noise. It sounded as if a large bear was snoring. Once at the peak he saw a single grazing triceratops. The three-horned giant hadn't noticed him yet. It was too busy pigging out on ferns. Grant decided it would be safer to travel clear around the creature when he noticed something was hanging from the ceratops's horn.

"Is that… MY HAT?" And in fact it was. Grant confirmed it upon further inspection. The khaki brown hat dangled loosely off the horn's very tip. A strong wind could have easily blown it off and away. "I want my hat." Grant stubbornly stated.

Grant crawled on knees and belly underneath the foliage on the hill's decent. He made his way slowly and quietly to the patch of ferns under the triceratops's horned nose. It had yet to take interest of his presence.

"_Okay. So I'm under his nose…Now what?_" In the midst of thought, Grant felt a tug on the back of his red scarf. He looked up to see the triceratops's beak nibbling on his scarf. Grant immediately stood up, and snatched his scarf from the beak of the horned beast who had obviously mistaken his scarf for a flower. "This is not a flower!" Grant yelled aggressively, and then snatched his hat off the horn of the dinosaur.

The triceratops was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the loud noisy creature which not only seemed to be interested in taking his food, but also seemed as though to be challenging him for his territory. The noisy animal's aggressive face was more than enough confirmation for the triceratops. The dinosaur lowered its frilled head and snorted I aggravation.

"Easy now. Let's talk this out." Grant pleaded, now realizing he had just made a mistake. The ceratops announced its annoyance in a howling snarl. "Not good," was the last thing Grant had an opportunity to say before he took off sprinting into the middle of the jungles of Jurassic Park with a trifling triceratops at his heels.

**_First chapter is complete. YAY!. tell me if you like it or not. Thank you._**


	3. Ch2 Jungle

_**I got the idea for this story plot, and two others, from the Jurassic Park video games. I'd like to credit Sega Genesis's games Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition, and Playstation's game The Lost World Jurassic Park: Special Edition for the jumpstart of ideas. Without them this simple fanfict wouldnt be possible...and i'd probably not be as addicted to dinosaurs. **_

**Jungle**

'Sniff, Sniff'… "_He was here._" Zeal thought to himself. "_He can't be more than two hours ahead of me._" Zeal Quicksickles's nose was highly tuned, even for a velociraptor. At the age of 13 full earth cycles, or 13 years old since Zeal preferred speaking modern age Saurilied language, Zeal was in his early adult years. He was not the prime cut of the meat though. Though he still was the characteristic six feet tall and 11 feet in length he was much less muscular than a normal velociraptor of his age. But that came as a result from his reluctance to practice his upper body fighting technique. Zeal much preferred _flight_ than _fight_ unlike other carnivores of his species, and therefore had developed his other predatory skills. His practiced skills earned him the reputation as the best and youngest tracker and sprinter amongst raptors. Zeal's speed even rivaled the larger raptor species. And his tracking ability could pick up the coldest of trails. His nose remembered all scents it came in contact with. And that is why Zeal could smell the scent of the blue shirt man. Zeal had registered the man's scent from when he had visited the raptor pens earlier the previous day. And now Zeal was hot on the trail.

"_If I sprint at 50 miles per hour, then soon enough I would run into him._" Zeal calculated in his mind. Zeal crouched low and was about to take off at extreme speed when a triceratops charged through his decided path. The raptor tilted his head to the side in his usual, '_That's interesting,_' expression. Zeal focused his binocular vision to the far off triceratops, which was a bucking blur, and realized that there was something on its back. The man in the blue shirt with red feathers around his neck was riding the triceratops! Zeal's target had come to him. He was waving his hat around in the air while emitting some kind primitive noise that sounded like, 'Woohoo! Yeehaaa!' Zeal took the opportunity to stay unnoticed and hide his self in the bushes. He observed as the blue shirt man steered the full grown triceratops by its frill to a nearby dirt road which lead to a building in the far off distant.

The blue shirt man rode the dinosaur the entire way down the road to the building with balance and expertise. That is until the three-horned bull came to a complete stop, and flung the man a clear 30 yards through the open door of the building. Flailing arms and legs was the only visible movement Zeal could distinguish in the man's flight.

Zeal emerged from his bushy cover as the triceratops trotted its way back up the dirt road. It held its horns high, and had a look of satisfaction from having rid itself of its unwanted and annoying passenger. Zeal noted that the ceratops was obviously nurturing its now bruised pride. Zeal sprinted towards the triceratops, and came to an abrupt halt just short of the dinosaur's horned nose. The ceratops snorted, lowered its head, and demanded in a deep cold voice,

"What do want young predator?" Zeal responded precisely and quickly for he saw the ceratops was in no mood for shenanigans.

"I have not the will to fight you great Frilitopian," Zeal decided using the Ancient Saurilied language name for 'triceratops' would be a perfect way to play to the ceratops's relentless pride, "I only wish to ask of you the nature of that creature that was just with you." The triceratops settled down at the mention of his race's name in the Ancient language. The ceratops replied calmly,

"He is an annoying parasite that I have rid myself of. The man kept babbling about using me to ride his way to something called a ship. But I was having none of that!" The triceratops's temper flared in his last few words. He made honking snorts for a minute until he cooled down once again.

"Do you know what the building you tossed the man in is for?" Zeal asked.

The triceratops grunted, "It is where the humans make power for this island. They manifest and harness lightening. Electricity they call it. So violent humans are. What distasteful pest. Humph," the triceratops huffed then continued, "If you plan to give chase, like most of you foolish young predators do, then watch for the humans with weapons that shoot lightening." After the triceratops made his statement of warning to the young velociraptor, he trotted off the road into the dense forest with his nose horn held high.

Zeal made his way to the building and stopped in front of the door. The man must have closed it after he went flying through. "_He must not want any dinosaurs following him in._" Zeal thought, "_No problem though._" Zeal leaned slowly back and balanced on one leg. He raised his other foot in front of his chest, and curved back his sickle like claw on his inner most toe to avoid it getting injured from the stunt he was about to perform. With all the muscular tenacity he could muster, Zeal kicked the metal door square in its center knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying nine feet into the building.

"There we go! Sectosess!" Zeal exclaimed with pride using the Ancient language term for 'success'. The cunning velociraptor then escorted his self into the facility in which power was made by the humans.

**_The dinosaurs speak! In their own language ofcourse. R&R. If you like. id like to know atleast someone read something. Right? LOL_**


	4. Ch3 Power Plant part 1

**Power Plant**

The clawed toes of Zeal's feet clanked against the cold slick metallic floor. He tapped his two large, six inch killing claws against the ground. He was performing an echo hunting technique. Any differential in pitch of a returning echo could prove useful. It might even lead to another exit the blue shirt man with red feathers may have taken through the building, especially since Zeal's sniffing proved useless in the structure he was currently in. The swift predator ceased tapping his clawed toes after a few seconds. He stood still, silently listening to the resounding echoes, and patiently waited for the sound he hoped would reach his keen ears.

Several minutes passed. The fact that not a defined echo had returned to Zeal yet, aside the ones that bounced off the ceiling and floor, meant that the place he was in must be massive. A couple more minutes passed before the echoing sound the raptor had anticipated reached his ears. "_That's interesting._" Zeal thought to himself as he tilted and bobbed his head, "_There are only three ways of escape._ _And one of them seems to be much higher than humans normally place their doors._" Zeal decided to investigate all three exits since he couldn't track the man with smell or sight. Most predators on Jurassic Park knew that the material people called metal was terrible at absorbing scents and footprints, but Zeal had forgotten this detail in his quick paced pursuit of the blue shirt man into the building.

The velociraptor began his trek to the first exit at a brisk jogging pace. He adjusted his vision for night hunting while he was on the go. The building was so dimly lit he might have run into something if he didn't. Zeal now focused his binocular vision into the depths of the space he was running in. He could see tall scaffoldings and hanging girders from the ceiling. In the far off distant, flashes of blue dots and streaks popped in and out of existence. Zeal could also see the silhouettes of a couple of humans walking on girders and scaffoldings holding what looked to be tranquilizer guns that emitted blue sparks. The raptor concluded that those were obviously the electric weapons the triceratops had warned him about. "_So they actually can harness and control lightening. I'll definitely be sure to avoid them now._" Zeal made sure to stick to the shadows to avoid being seen

After an hour of fast paced jogging Zeal finally reached his first destination. The door before him was one made of wood, not metal. The intelligent dinosaur turned the door handle, just as his elders had taught, and pushed his head up against the door to open it. It swung open revealing its contents of a mop, broom, bucket, and a map of the building posted on the back wall of the tiny supply closet. "_This is not an escape way!"_ Zeal growled to himself. "_But at least something useful came of this waste of time._" Zeal thought as he looked at the map. The red 'X', he assumed, marked his location, and the red squares marked the exits. The map only indicated two, contrary to Zeal's previously thought three, one of which turned out to be a room, and another wasn't even on the map. The map seemed to show the two exits were where Zeal entered the building, and the other, on the opposite side of the building. "_If that's the situation, then what is the other escape way I picked up? Echo hunting techniques don't lie._" Being the curious youngling he was, Zeal investigated.

Following his same routine as before the cunning velociraptor ran whilst he stuck to the shadows to avoid being seen, only extracting a 'Huh?' and 'What? Was that something?' from a person every now and again.

An hour into the run, Zeal considered jumping from girder to girder might prove faster, and to his advantage to reach the unmarked exit faster. Using the powerful leg muscles of his species, Zeal launched himself off the ground in mid run to 12 feet into the air. He lightly landed on a scaffolding, which were scattered everywhere, and from there jumped an additional 18 feet higher onto a girder. He landed on the steel bar with excellent poise and tail stiff for balance. It swayed slightly with his added weight, but it was not a problem for a coordinated raptor as his self.

Zeal launched himself to a girder over 10 feet away, and landed with the same poise as before. On the third attempt Zeal miscalculated the distance between the two girders and he slipped on the edge of the metal bar. He reacted instinctively and threw both his arms forward to grab onto the girder. Both clawed hands missed, but, with lightening agility, Zeal opened his jaws and snapped them shut on the girder's edge. Like a hooked trout on a fishing line, Zeal hung suspended in the air by his mouth.

"Unacceptable!" Zeal gurgled angrily through clutched teeth. Using only toned neck muscles; the raptor flexed his vertebrae and flipped onto the center of the 10 foot long girder. "My parqou would have laughed me into shame if they had seen my simple mistake." Zeal sadly reflected, using the Ancient Saurilied word for 'pack'.

After his girder incident the velociraptor had no more slip ups on the way to his destination. Zeal scanned the scenery below the girders for the exit. He had been looking for another man-made doorway of some sort but instead found a gaping hole in the wall letting in the bright day light of the noon sun. Zeal front flipped down from the girders onto a series of scaffoldings that lined up with the hole. He judged the hole was at the least 20 feet above ground level, and it surely wasn't human made for it was too non-symmetrical. Besides that, it lead straight into the jungles and forests of the island; no roads. "The symtel almost seems random." Zeal thought aloud saying the ancient word for 'construction'. The velociraptor made quick sharp movements as he looked closely over the rubble of the wall. "It's as if the wall got knocked in from the outside. It's almost as if…NEXCREEG OF GREAT SAURILIEDS!" The raptor screeched in both horror and amazement as he rolled from in front of the hole just in time to avoid the massive crunching jaws of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The rex growled as it snapped its jaws trying to reach for the evasive raptor. Zeal rolled once more to the far left of the T-rex's snout so that he was just out of its biting range. Only the head of the rex could fit through the hole. The small carnivore stiffened his tail high, raised its sickle like toe claws, and lifted his hands to show off his claws. He then lowered his head with his mouth wide opened, and hissed at the 10 ton carnivore. The T-rex fixed its eye upon the smaller predator, and emitted a low threatening rumble from its throat. Zeal hissed again, this time curling his tongue in a snake like motion to appear more of a threat to the rex. The tyrannosaurus just watched with its large eye, waiting for the raptor to a mistake in movement.

Zeal decided to take the first move of action. The cunning carnivore waited for the T-rex to blink. "_Now!_" He leapt forward towards the dinosaur's nose with his right leg's large sickle claw extended in front of him. The T-rex realized what was happening too late when it caught site of Zeal leaping toward its nose. The raptor slashed into the thick rough skin of the larger carnivore with his knife like toe, making the rex howl in pain. The T-rex swung its head side to side and knocked its snout into Zeal, sending him flying high into the girders. The agile raptor recovered in mid flight with enough time to grab onto a girder above the rexes protruding head through the wall.

The T-rex glared at Zeal in boiling anger. The raptor hung in the air from the metal bar, and now was in a convenient biting range for the T-rex. The rex stretched its neck as it snapped inches away from the smaller predator's tail. Zeal quickly scampered up onto the girder to avoid the massive maw of the rex. He scanned his surrounding to find any girders within his jumping range. He found one that lead directly over the rex's head, but whilst in the air the larger carnivore would be able to reach him. Zeal figured he would take the risk. The swift footed predator backed up on the girder he stood on and prepared to make a leapt of faith.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Zeal stumbled when he heard the thundering voice calling him out.

"Who the…?" Zeal questioned.

"Down here brash youngling." A powerful, yet endearing voice answered. Zeal looked down to see the T-rex's glare of extreme anger had changed into an expression of distasteful concern.

"You're a female?" Zeal asked in surprise.

**_Me: A FEMALE! What a twist...okay not really. HA!_**

**_Zeal: Yes it is. Female Dinosaurs are usually bigger than males._**

**_Me: So?_**

**_Zeal: SOOO. Their also more agressive. I COULD DIE!_**

**_Me:_** **_Dude...your the main character..._**

**_Zeal: I guess you've never heard of Armagedon, or I am Legend, or Departed, or-_**

**_Me: Ok, Ok I get your point. Yesh_**

**_Zeal: Just don't make me do some kind of heroic sacrifice or anything._**

**_Me: Fine, fine. There are cooler ways to kill you any way._**

**_Zeal: What was that? *raises sickle claw*_**

**_Me: Nothing. Nothing at all. Just read the next chapter._**


	5. Ch3 Power Plant part 2

_**Just incase you haven't figured out yet, the blue shirt man is Dr. Grant, and the red feathers around his neck is his trademark red scarf.**_

**Power Plant**

"I asked you a question young predator, and as an older, _and _wiser, _and _much larger, _AND _much more experienced alpha predator, I expect you to answer my question first and fore mostly." The tyrannical T-rex stated with the authority of a queen. "The matter of my sex should be obvious to a carnivore whose species relies so heavily on smell, should it not?"

"Well...I assume." Zeal stumbled to form comprehensible words. The raptor thought to himself for a second. "_I knew rexes were conceded, but she is really pushing it. But she does have a point. In my fool-hardy pursuit I forgot to check the scents in the air. I would have easily detected that a T-rex made that hole if I had just smelled the rubble._"

"You should have smelled the rubble or the surrounding air." The T-rex stated all-knowingly as if she could read the velociraptor's mind. The tyrannosaur then looked intensely at Zeal, once again focusing her large eye on the raptor standing on the girder above her head. "Now answer my first inquiry before I become agitated even further." The female rex demanded. "WHAT…DO…YOU…THINK…YOU'RE… _DOING_!" She aggressively rumbled.

"I was trying to avoid being eaten!" Zeal hissed, his confidence restored by anger.

"I know that much. I meant explain you reasoning behind why you were so eager to end your life at the grip of my teeth."

"What?" Zeal asked confused.

"Why leap within my biting range?" The female rex demanded, agitated.

"Finally, something she doesn't know." Zeal mumbled under his breath.

"I can hear the squeals of prey miles in the distance, do you honestly believe that your whispered words are inaudible to me?"

"Maybe if you weren't so smug I would be more willing to cooperate." Zeal snarled toward the rex. He half expected the max predator to return a sarcastic remark.

"_Wai sa thrawng nuhy Saurilied, Fawltreheol._" The T-rex spoke fluently and firmly in the Ancient Saurilied language. Zeal only understood enough of the language to comprehend that the rex had said something about a promise not to harm him if he came down from the girder. Zeal knew using the Saurilied language was as good as a promise one could make, but he also knew that it was no binding contract either. A dinosaur could easily go back on their word if they wished. But tyrannosaurs, often the most pride filled dinosaur races, usually never went back on their promises.

Zeal hopped down from his girder perch, all the while keeping a cautious eye on the T-rex, making sure she made no sudden movements that would indicate an intention to attack. He landed directly next to the rex's bulking head. The sharp serrated, banana-sized teeth that stuck out from her mouth were a menacing sight up close. Small spots of dried blood, probably from an earlier meal, were visible in the bright light coming in from the forest's side of the hole.

"What namesake did your parqou give you when you entered this world, young dromaeosauridae?" The T-rex asked in a stern and serious voice. Zeal could tell in her tone of voice that she expected no sarcastic response, only a straight truthful answer.

"Zeal Quicksickles." The velociraptor barked proudly with a sound similar to barking seal.

"Well, Quicksickles, you have earned my respect." The Tyrannosaurus Rex declared with honesty, and at the same time lifting her chin into the air, even though her space for her head was limited, to seem noble. Zeal almost fell over and off the scaffoldings on which he stood from the shocking declaration he had just heard. The raptor vocalized a hoarse coughing squeal out of surprise. The sound was associated most of the time with pain amongst the raptors, but in the case of Zeal it originated from his current surprised state of being. T-rexes never openly admitted they respected any creature. They demanded respect, but never admitted to giving it.

"What did you say?" Zeal tried to clarify.

"Don't make me repeat it, youngling." The T-rex said with a glare borrowing down into smaller carnivore. Zeal accepted that statement as a confirmation he had heard what he thought he'd heard. He steeply inclined his head, almost bowing but not quite, to the T-rex. The rex nodded back.

"What remarkable thing have I…" Zeal started sarcastically but was cut-off by the older dinosaur.

"Don't get too friendly." The female almost spat out with disgust. "I said I respect you. Nothing more. Nothing less." The rex took a minute to compose herself then spoke again. "You only live today because I choose to let you. It would have been simple to kill you when you were observing the crumpled rock distractedly. _But_ I chose not to. No sport in it. Instead I wanted to test your skills in combat. You have a _very_ unorthodox attacking technique, but it is indeed practical. Never in my 28 earth cycles has another predator come close to marking me with a scar, and when I finally am struck it is by a fawltreheol." The rex paused to take a heavy and long breath. "That is the reason I say respect."

Zeal had listened intently to the T-rex and could see she was speaking honestly. "Will you not try and devour me now if we were ever to cross again?" The curious raptor inquired.

The T-rex made a deep gulping noise that seemed to come from her throat. She was laughing. "Don't be foolish little one," the rex laughed some more before returning to her monarchical composure. She then gazed Zeal straight in the eyes. "If we cross paths again I will not hesitate to kill you. I see and sense great potential in you and that makes you worthy to be considered a threat." The T-rex eased her gaze and continued. "And be assured, we will cross paths again."

"How…" Zeal began but was cut-off by the female for a second time.

"I must leave now. The sun is setting, and humans multiply their guard numbers at dusk." The rex backed out of the hole she had created and disappeared from Zeal's field of vision. At that moment Zeal remembered why he had come to the hole in the first place.

"Wait. Wait. Come back." He cried out loudly. A disgruntled groan sounded as the T-rex's head came through the hole once more.

"What? Do you wish me to be your keeper?" She said sarcastically irritated.

"I wished to know if you happened to see a blue shirt man with red feathers on his neck come by this way."

"Truthfully, yes." The rex now appeared interested in what Zeal had to say. "He is the reason this hole exist. I caught his scent even through the wall. It smelled of ripe triceratops meat, so I smashed the wall to investigate and there he was; a blue shirt man with red feathers on his neck."

"You ate him?" Zeal exclaimed horrified at the loss of his only way off the island.

"No, unfortunately, he jumped off the scaffoldings before I could snap him up, that slippery herring."

"Then do you know where he went?" The raptor asked with a sigh of relief.

"Down that path." The rex indicated with her nose. It was the direction Zeal had planned to take to find the next escape way he had seen on the map. "What business do you have with this man?" The T-rex inquired.

"How about I tell you when we meet again." Zeal commented casually.

"Wise words you have chosen to speak young velociraptor. Your motives are your own." The rex said with just the smallest hint of affection.

"Thank you…um…I never received your name max predator." During their conversation Zeal had forgot to ask the T-rex's name.

"Kenduari." The Tyrannosaurus rex plainly stated.

"Thank you, max predator Kenduari." Zeal said.

"You should not thank me yet. I still must repay you for my newly acquired injury." Kenduari said deviously. Kenduari inhaled a gigantic amount of air. Zeal could hear her lungs filling with the breath of life as she in took all she could hold. The swift predator knew exactly what was about to happen. Kenduari let loose an ear splitting roar that Zeal was sure echoed through the entire building. The epic proportions of the primal yell were enough to shake the buildings very foundations. Scaffoldings shook to near pieces and the girders overhead almost swung out of their bindings. All the men inside would be running to the location of the sound's origin within a matter of minutes.

When the ringing in the raptor's ears finally stopped, he snarled at Kenduari, "Are you satisfied?" Kenduari just calmly backed out of the hole, turned toward the forest, and began walking into the jungles of the island. "Are we even now!" Zeal screeched angrily toward the tyrannosaur through the hole.

Without looking back, Kenduari just said, "Not even close." She then disappeared into the foliage. Zeal stood there for a minute, hoping for a miracle to occur to help him out of the tight spot the rex had put him in. Nothing happened. The dinosaur considered his options. He could either wait around to die by electric guns, or he could try his luck running to the exit and killing any living thing that got in his way. Zeal entertained the second option much more than he did the first.

The bird of prey returned to speeding amongst the scaffoldings in the warehouse. His dark brown skin blended well into the shadows. But for the moment it was pretty pointless. No humans had come across Zeal's path for an hour which seemed impossible in a warehouse sized building. The answer soon struck Zeal though, quite literally, as he ran directly into a stream of lightening crossing his path. The hoarse cry Zeal had performed earlier out of surprise, now escaped his vocals a second time, except this time from actual pain. The 200 pound animal landed on the cold cement ground with a thud as his vision completely failed him.

"…so how did he get here then?" Zeal heard the voice of a man say.

"I don't know Ted. He must have got through the wall, or kicked in the door in." Another man answered the first. Zeal could barely comprehend what was going on. All he knew was that he had blacked out and now he awoke to the voices of humans.

"It couldn't have busted the wall, Mike. It's just a raptor. Whatever made that roar was obviously what made the hole in the wall. He probably was the one to knock the door off his hinges." The man named Ted stated. As consciousness returned, Zeal kept perfectly still as not to alert the men he was aware to their presence. He opened one eye slightly enough to see, but not enough to be noticeable. He saw black boots which reminded him of the ones that the feeders often wore around the raptor pens.

"Is he dead," a third man interjected, "cause he hasn't budged for awhile."

"Probably." Mike said, "It sure looks dead to me. No movement at all. The poor fella never stood a chance. He ran straight into one of the generator electrical binding beams." Zeal then realized he had been struck by lightning, and lived!

"What?" A fourth voice asked.

The man name Mike explained, "It's those electric beams that jump between active generators. They carry thousands of volts each, and are entirely unpredictable to figure which generators they will hop to and fro. And as you can see all around us this part of the power plant is completely filled with them. So I suggest you watch where you walk in these parts or you might end up like our friend here, Jerry."

"So what we gonna do with him? Hammond's gonna be pissed if he find one of his velociraptors died on our watch." Jerry pointed out.

"What do you propose we do then Jerry, throw him in the trash." Ted suggested sarcastically.

"_How dare they suggest throwing me away like last week's scraps." _Zeal thought to himself, anger boiling hot.

"I don't know, Ted. Let's ask the dead raptor!" Jerry retorted.

Zeal finally had heard enough. He no longer wanted to hear the men talk about him as if he were a disposal. With adrenalin surging Zeal rose to his feet, letting out a cry of impending danger towards the men. All four staggered backwards in different directions. Each yelling out their own variation of swears and pleas. Zeal focused his attention toward the human he believed was called Ted. Just thinking about the trash comment he made angered the velociraptor. The large talons on the raptor's feet raised themselves into the air as he stalked towards the man with his claws high, and teeth showing in aggression. A low clicking-clucking noise emitted from Zeal's open mouth in anticipation for the kill.

"Shoot him!" Ted yelled to his companions in desperation. The other men, too frightened to move, only watched on in horror. "SHOOT HIM! You have electric guns, SHOOT HIM!" Ted screamed again, the raptor now only feet away from him. It was making that awful noise Ted had heard so many times in the raptor pens. Always right before they killed something.

Ted turned away from Zeal and tried to run. The bird of prey pounced onto its victim sounding a battle cry, landing on its prey's shoulders' and latching his huge curved killing talons into the man. At the same time, the predator's knife lie teeth sunk deep within the throat of the screaming man, silencing his wails of despair permanently.

"It killed Ted." One of three remaining men yelled in sheer terror and begun firing electrical bolts of blue randomly and not bothering to aim the slightest bit. The other two men joined in the firefight.

Zeal stood over the fresh corpse of Ted. A crimson pool surrounded his feet. Blood continuously poured from the torn gash in Ted's neck onto the floor. Part of his collar bone had been ripped outward and exposed from Zeal's death dealing crunch. The hunter glared at the men and their pathetic attempts at survival. He stalked a straight path to the man nearest him with the same poise he had presented Ted. Lightning bolts whizzed past Zeal at blinding speed. The new target was even more easily frightened. Both he and his two companions' fear were preventing them from landing a single hit on the velociraptor.

"No. Stay back." The man pleaded.

"Make me_."_ Zeal hissed in response.

As if the man had understood Saurilied language, he lifted his electric gun directly at Zeal's nostrils and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Out of ammo! NO! NO!" The raptor took a step closer. "Go away. GO AWAY!" The man screamed out while backing away from the jaws of death. Zeal crotched and prepared to pounce. Another clean kill was about to become his.

'ZZZ ZZAP ZZZ ZZZZ ZZZAPP' Right before Zeal could jump on the man a bolt of lightning from one of the generators appeared right as the man was walking backwards. The man had stepped right into it and was fried by over 25,000 volts of electricity. The smell of burning flesh lingered in the air from the scorched skin on the dead body. Zeal savored the scent, taking a deep breath to appreciate its smell. He then turned his head in the direction of the two remaining men, whom also appeared to have run out of ammunitions for their lightning wielding weapons.

"Jerry's dead too! Run! Run!" Mike yelled dropping his gun and running away with his last companion.

"_I'll let them live._" Zeal thought to himself. "_I bare no grudge against them._" The carnivore looked down at the cooking flesh of Jerry and the gory remains of Ted and thought, "_I hate to waste perfectly good eleser, but I must stay on the trail of the blue shirt man._" With his reasoning sound, Zeal only took a few bites of each carcass, and started sprinting on a half-full stomach in the direction of the last escape way. The agile raptor made sure to avoid the lightning beams, so there would be no repeat of what happened with the humans before.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Zeal finally came upon his destination. Zeal investigated the door with his sight and snout. The scent of the blue shirt man clung to the door. The raptor pulled the handle down and butted the door with his head to open it. When Zeal stepped through the door a blinding light came crashing down into his eyes, and a smell more horrendous than a rotting dilophosaurus body wafted past his nose.

**_The adventure's of Zeal continue. And i appreciate any feedback possible. Thank You to my two reviewers so far Kevin D and louieBB._**


	6. Ch4 Sewer

**Sewer**

Whatever the source of the light it wasn't the sun. The velociraptor's internal clock told him it was almost midnight. Zeal had spent close to 10 hours confined in the power plant since that morning.

"Blasted light." Zeal exclaimed in annoyance.

"You should be thankful for that light, treheol. You will need it to see where you're going in here." A squeaky voice explained to Zeal.

"Who said that?" The confused raptor demanded. Zeal tried to adjust his vision to see in the bright lit area by blinking his two sets of eyelids rapidly. It didn't seem to work well at first. The second set of eyelids was more useful for seeing in water hazardous conditions anyway, not changing light. However, after a few more tries of blinking the predator's vision began to return. Now being able to visibly grasp his environment, Zeal put his head on a swivel, searching for the source of the voice.

"Down here." The high pitched voice spoke again. Zeal did as advised and looked down. A tiny green procompsognathus, or compy since dinosaurs rarely referred to them by their full name, was standing between the raptor's clawed toes. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings ignorant predator." The tiny green dinosaur boldly stated. It then nipped at Zeal's left foot which extracted a squawk of pain from the raptor. The compy quickly hopped off toward a hole near the door Zeal had entered. With rage blinding his judgment, Zeal charged the tiny scavenger. The raptor accidently butted his head into the door trying to reach the compy before he retreated into the hole. The compy, being quick and nimble, still got away, and the door, which Zeal hit hard, slammed shut and began making a series of clicking and ticking sounds. He tugged and kicked the door with force only to realize it had locked him out of the other building.

"You _are_ ignorant." The compy said while safe in its hole. The little green menace then ran off into the hole out of sight. "Look at your surroundings, velociraptor." Zeal reluctantly did as advised once again.

Zeal now noticed he stood in an enclosed metallic pipeline coated in shiny green slime and dull green sludge. The pipe was barely big enough to fit the grown raptor. About 40 feet away the pipeline lead out to a flowing river of mucus colored waste. The raptor's rage towards the compy had distracted him from checking his location, and his recklessness made him knock the door shut, trapping him in this horrid place. With no options left, Zeal walked to the end of the pipe, his killing claws clinked against the metal all the way there. At the edge of the corrugated pipeline, Zeal could see hundreds of other pipes near and far, the size of the one he now stood in, pouring out tons of the sludge into the waste river. Some pipes, though, were as dormant as the one he raptor currently occupied.

Zeal heard the compy's voice again, except it sounded more somber than before. "That river is composed entirely of human waste." Zeal looked over the edge of the pipe and down into a green abysmal torrent of filth.

"No wonder that triceratops despised humans. They can be unbearably disgusting." The raptor alluded to his earlier conversation with the frilled dinosaur.

"You stand, now, in the sewers of Jurassic Park. Every facility the humans have is connected to this place." The compy spoke again, but from where, Zeal did not know. The round metal structure made echo hunting techniques nearly impossible to use, so locating the compy would present an arduous task. As if the raptor's thoughts had been read the procompsognathus said, "Up here." For the third time within minutes, Zeal did as the compy advised and looked above his head.

The compy stood on a grated rail that lead in front of all the metal pipelines above Zeal which none poured out hazardous materials. "May I ask why a compy is here in this place, and would you happen to have knowledge of a way out of here to the museum's section of the island, and also, have you seen a man a blue shirt with red feathers around his neck come by this way?" Zeal asked.

"So many questions with obvious solutions. Come with me." The compy said and immediately turned to the left and started running along the grated railing. Zeal kept pace easily just by moving at a slow jog. The predator and scavenger moved along the railing for a few minutes. Zeal looked down into the toxic river ever so often out of boredom. The velociraptor wondered why he had been so cooperative with the compy so far. He felt as though his instinct guided and that was sufficient enough for Zeal, for now.

"You didn't answer my previous question." Zeal pointed out while jogging with the tiny green scavenger.

"Questions with obvious answers don't need a response." The compy said and then he turned down a pipe above the head of swift predator.

"How am I supposed to follow you if you are in a pipe I cannot reach?" Zeal said agitated.

"Aren't you a thinking animal? Then think!" The compy sounded just as agitated by the raptor's inquiry. Zeal looked for a way to grab onto the railing, but the railing itself stretched over the river of waste three feet out. No way could Zeal jump and turn in time to grab the railings edge. The clever dinosaur scanned his surroundings thoroughly, and spotted a pipe no more than 12 feet away. It was across the toxic river, but it was level enough for the bird of prey to leap into it without hitting the railing, and falling into the mucus colored scum. Zeal hatched a plan.

"Hurry up! My pack isn't going to live long waiting on your sorry carcass." The green dinosaur shouted from inside the pipe above Zeal.

"_Your pack?_" Zeal thought to himself. The carnivore crouched low, and placed his hands on the slick corrugated pipe. He launched his body into the air using his muscular legs, and by pushing from the ground with his arms. The bird of prey sailed with great speed into his target pipe, landing with a loud thump. Zeal repeated his motions and landed on the grated railing in front of the pipe the compy had run down.

"I believe another era has come and gone in the time it took you to soar over here." The compy said as he appeared from the pipe to guide Zeal once again. "Now let's go."

"Stepping on you can easily end your life if one big as me were to do it." Zeal threatened as the jog down the pipe proceeded.

"_Eix wai ta tang treheol._" The compy responded.

"Ignorant in what manner then?" Zeal asked getting irritated.

"If you kill me, then you will be stuck in this maze until you die of hunger of thirst. Whichever arrives first."

"Would you like to test that theory then?" Zeal asked sarcastically.

"Would _you_?" The compy arrogantly retorted. Zeal considered his current situation and understood the compy's reasoning. Killing the tiny creature would only leave Zeal where he began; clueless as to a way out. His sense of smell was banished for the time being, because of the raunchy aromas in the air, so trying to track the blue shirt man was pointless without knowing exactly what path he took through the sewers.

The next few minutes of jogging were spent in silence which was only broken by the occasional rodent squeaking by the dinosaurs, or by Zeal's claws scratching against metal while trying to get grip when turning sharply around a corner to follow the nimble compy. The monotony was finally broken when the compy stopped in front of what looked like to be a chewed out opening in the piping and spoke in its high pitched tone. "You have something we want, and we have something you want."

"We, huh?"

"Yes, we. Now come." The tiny scavenger walked into the opening with Zeal close behind. They entered a large room where many tiny green procompsognathus were scampering all about. The chicken sized dinosaurs all appeared to be busily carrying out a purposeful duty. Some were carrying dead mice and rats in on direction, and others were carrying scraps of materials like metal, paper, and plastic. "This way." The compy said as he walked up a ramp, and through a hole level with the raptor's head, and just big enough to fit it through. Zeal hesitated for a second before he decided that poking his head through the hole could have no dire consequences.

Zeal's head barely fit through the opening. He could hardly move his neck. "_This must be what Kenduari felt like when she spoke to me._" Zeal thought. A compy's voice broke the raptor's chain of thought.

"Our accommodations are not for a large predator, so that hole will have to do." Zeal focused his attention on the voice which had just spoken. A compy with noticeably faded greenish-brown skin was in Zeal's line of sight. His appearance betrayed his age. There were at least six other compys in the make-shift room around the same age as the one who just had spoken, excluding the compy who had brought Zeal, but the speaker was by far the oldest.

"Why have you sent one of your species to bring me all the way to your den?"

"To be blunt, we need a predator's help." The oldest compy said.

"I still feel as though we're risking a lot by recruiting predator for help." Another compy protested.

"No one has asked for your comments, Pickly." Retorted the compy that had brought Zeal to the den. "We follow the pack leader's order."

"Fine. But I say he will be the death of the den." Pickly then left the room through a hole on the other side.

"Excuse my younger brother. Our mother pampered him for too long." The oldest compy said. "I'm the pack leader of this then."

"Did your mother not bestow you with a name, pack leader?" Zeal asked tartly.

"Yes, but all you need to know for our business is that I am the pack leader here."

"Fair enough." Zeal agreed, anxious to find out why he was brought to a procompsognathus den. "Now, why am I here?"

"Patience, fawltreheol. I had my nephew bring you here because we need you to get rid of our Iveifling problem."

"Venom throwers! Elaborate!" Zeal demanded.

"I sent out my nephew and several scouts throughout the sewer to try and find other predators that would be bold enough, or fool hardy enough, to take on the three that terrorize us. As you can guess, a sewer is a poor place to find predators."

"But what of the three Iveifling?"

"They wandered down here hunting one evening through a dormant pipe located in the Bad Lands section of the island, and found us to be a food source. Two months now they've been attacking us. It is actually quite odd, especially seeing how their species usually hunts alone and not in packs."

"How old?" Zeal inquired.

"What?" The old compy asked befuddled.

"What age are they? How many earth cycles, old one!" Zeal barked in angst.

"14 earth cycles we believe." The old compy stuttered the words from being startled by the raptor's sudden outburst.

"Then they won't have reached their full grown stance of 10 feet yet. They are probably my size, if not slightly smaller. Plus their venom is yet to be as potent as an elder." Zeal concluded.

"We ask only you dispose of them by any means. If you succeed you will be able to head to the museum which my nephew says you so eagerly want to reach. The Iveifling live near the pipe that exits to the Bad Lands, and from there the museum is only a short distance away for one so fast as you."

"Which way to them." Zeal asked with determination in his voice.

"There is a tunnel to the left of the opening you walked through to get here. That will take you straight to them." The pack leader said.

"Sectosess for the help." Zeal abruptly said and pulled his head from the hole. The velociraptor began to turn and leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fawltreheol." The tiny voice called. Zeal turned to see the compy Pickly addressing him. "Not that I think you will succeed, but a venom throwers' neck is not a wise place to bite for a kill. All their poison is stored and produced in their neck."

"I will remember that when disemboweling them. Thank you for the advice." Zeal said. Pickly just nodded and walked into the commotion of the many compys scampering about, all of them ignoring the raptor's existence. Pickly had given Zeal vital information. With confidence in Pickly's words, Zeal left the compy den, and followed the directions of the pack leader. He arrived to a wide tunnel that smelled putrid with rotting flesh. The tunnel was large enough to accommodate an adult stegosaurus. Zeal could see three silhouettes moving towards him in the distance of the shadowy tunnel.

"A velociraptor. How rare." A sinister dilophosaurus said as it walked forward out of shadows with two more dilophosaurs on either side of it. Its voice chirped with interest as it ruffled its hooded frill which lay flat to its neck. Zeal was right. They only stood slightly smaller than his self, but the three adolescence would be a challenge to defeat if they coordinated their attacks. "Why have you come here?" The dilophosaur hissed.

"I wish to get to the museum which will lead me to the boat docks and off this island away from lowly scavengers as you." Zeal answered insulting.

"How interesting, Sarl." The dilophosaurus on the left chirped with deceptive sweetness to the middle, and obviously dominate, dilophosaurus. "He wishes to pass to the Bad Lands."

"Maybe we should let him go, Dierna." The dilophosaurus on the right said. "He looks pretty determined to get to his destination."

"Now, now Vrail, our guest needs to be taught a lesson about barging into territories that don't belong to him." The female dilophosaurus chirped false sweetness once again. "Besides, insults of such caliber as being called scavengers must have a punishment returned in kind."

"Indeed." Sarl agreed. "But, I have a proposition for our lone raptor."

"I'm listening." Zeal said.

"How's about we let you pass to the Bad Lands. And in return, no blood is shed. Because let's face it, no one wants any trouble, correct?" Sarl hissed and annunciated every 's' sound in his sentence possible.

"As long as you leave to the Bad Lands with me, and give me your word in the Ancient tongue of dinosaurs you will never return here, we have a deal." Zeal said. The dilophosaurs opened their frills half way, slightly taken aback by the raptor's bold proposal, but they soon lowered them flat against their necks in their camouflaged greenish-gray hide. The leader, Sarl, turned to both Vrail and Dierna, and communicated in a sequence of long, short, and quick chirps Zeal could not understand. "_They must be using their species' language. A sure sign of deception and plotting._" The cunning carnivore thought to his self. "_I don't trust them. It'd be wise if I made a plan of my own._" Standing in place and barely moving his eyes the raptor surveyed his surrounding, making sure the dilophosaurs were not paying him any attention.

Zeal finished his survey within a few minutes, but the dilophosaurs were still well into their conversation. The one called Vrail seemed to be getting upset about the subject at hand. He constantly snarled and rattled his frill in anger. After the third time, Sarl snarled back to Vrail, forcing Vrail to hop back a few feet. Zeal watched with interest, his head tilted to the side as both male dilophosaurs began screeching a sound like cars skirting to a stop. Their frills were fully displayed and rattling roughly towards each other. A duel of intimidation had ensued. It didn't last long though, for Vrail submitted to Sarl quite quickly. Vrail just lifted his nose high into the air and trotted down the tunnel towards the Bad Lands, obviously wanting nothing more to do with other two dilophosaurs. "_That's one less threat I have to concern myself with." Zeal thought._

"Unfortunately, I see no agreement being reached between us and you." Sarl began. "So Dierna and I have agreed on the only other alternative to this stalemate of wills." Without warning the dilophosaurs screeched, opening their hooded frills to their full brilliant bright colors. Orange, red, yellow, and greenish-gray skin glittered in an array of a pattern that resembled a giant luminous eye on either side of each dilophosaurs head. Both dilophosaurs shook their frills fiercely which made a sound almost similar to a rattlesnake's tail. The dilophosaurus, Sarl, opened his mouth wide revealing his small, sharp, venom coated teeth, preparing to fire his venomous saliva upon Zeal. Dierna followed suit.

Sarl launched a wad of venom at Zeal, but the swift raptor easily evaded the attack by ducking out of the path of the projectile. Sarl then commenced spitting out a poisonous onslaught towards Zeal. The velociraptor couldn't advance nor retreat, only dodge the deadly venom bombs. Dierna charged Zeal from his left flank while he was occupied with the other dilophosaurus. She rammed her v- shaped crest atop her head into the raptor's side, and shoved him to the ground. She then tried to pounce on the cunning carnivore to deliver a death dealing bite only to be slapped in the face with the velociraptor's thick muscular tail. The dilophosaurus was sent flying through the air, and crashed into the side of the concrete tunnel, going unconscious.

Zeal jumped to his feet in time to see Sarl leaping towards him with his clawed toes and hands outstretched. The raptor ducked his head to avoid critical injury, but the dilophosaurus was too close to escape totally unscathed. Sarl's claws grinded down Zeal's back, drawing blood as his claws made harsh lines of gashes, and tried to snap for the raptor's head with his jaws, but missed by inches. Zeal made a hoarse cry of pain distinct to raptors. Not being able to grip onto the raptor's back from leaping towards him, Sarl tumbled off and over onto the tough concrete ground. He ended up landing next to Dierna who was slowly regaining her consciousness.

Both dilophosaurs stood up, and screech-growled at their foe. They began to walk on either side of Zeal. Zeal could see they were planning on using a coordinated assault they had discussed earlier. The raptor braced his self. The female charged first, from the left, then Sarl from the right. The velociraptor had little precious time to think of a counter. The dilophosaurs would collide into him any second, and Zeal had to have a move before then. He quickly sifted through his mind for an answer. Through his sifting he came upon a memory of a simple lesson one of the eldanrae of his pack had taught him.

**XXXXX**_"I can't do as you ask. It is impossible to out maneuver an older raptor twice my age and skill." A young Zeal complained._

"_Stop whining and do it. If you listen and take heed to what I speak then you shall win." The older velociraptor spoke._

"_But eldanrae," A young Zeal whined using the Ancient Saurilied term for wise teacher, "I am neither faster nor stronger than my parqou mates."_

"_Then you use what they lack against them." The wiser raptor said. "I've taught most of them how to hunt properly and effectively. I focused on each one of their individual talents and enhanced their ability to use it. For this reason, our pack is practically perfect." Zeal felt dismayed at his teacher's statement. It seemed the parqou had no need for him. "EXCEPT…" The elder raptor continued, "Except for timing."_

"_Come again, eldanrae?"_

"_Timing, Zeal, timing! I speak of the perfect moment to make a decided movement. It is the very basis of knowing when to leap, jump, pounce, slash, grab, bite, or any other varying form of attack."_

"_Why have you not taught the rest of the pack to perfect it then." The adolescent Zeal inquired. He tilted his head to the side in what his teacher like to call his 'that's interesting' look._

"_I have youngling, but none of them have the potential to ever perfect the basic technique. You, on the other hand, I have watched and seen can perform a well timed attack with less effort and more precision than any velociraptor here. Once I can install this basic fact in you, you will perfect the parqou."_

"_I do not see how perfecting timing will help if I am assaulted by more than one enemy in a situation." The young velociraptor complained. "Muscle and velocity seem much more useful to me, but I will do as told for you are the eldanrae."_

"_Enough whining young pallel." The wise elder said in a stern vocalization unique to raptors, using the ancient term for fool student. "You will see when you are older. Timing is everything." _

"_I will take your word for it."Young Zeal said._

"_Very well. Now, run the exercise again, and this time I expect perfect timing."_**XXXXX**

Zeal exited his flashback with a plan in hand. "_Just as timing can be used for offense, it can as well for defense too._" He thought.

Dierna closed in on her target. With her mouth wide open, she was eager to crush the raptor's windpipe, and fill his bloodstream with poison. Just as she went for the killing strike again with her jaws closing shut, the swift-footed raptor took a step back, making Dierna completely miss the dinosaur. "_Perfect timing._" Zeal thought. Zeal, with speed and precision, crunched down on one of the sides of the v-shaped crest atop the dilophosaurs head. Dierna hissed in agony as the raptor's pointed serrated teeth bit through and crushed down on her crest. She could feel the bones that consisted of the crest break and shatter into shards in her skull as the velociraptor crunched harder still. Zeal grabbed her neck with his claws, jabbing them deep into the dilophosaurs throat, and causing heavy amounts of blood to ooze out of her wounds. Zeal kept a firm hold on the dilophosaurus which was still struggling to break free of his claws and teeth. Seeing this happen, Sarl halted his charge on the enemy predator and instead took aim to spit venom directly into the raptor's eyes to disable him. The dilophosaurus spat several large wads with pinpoint accuracy, but Zeal, staying situational aware at all times during the fight, noticed Sarl's actions, so the swift bird of prey turned to face the oncoming venom wads of sludge. Using the captured Dierna as a shield, the velociraptor protected his own eyes by sacrificing those of Dierna's. Battered, bitten, bleeding, and now blinded by poison, Dierna exhaled one final agonizing screech of anguish before she hung lifeless in the claws and mouth of the victorious velociraptor.

"Foul raptor, release her." Sarl demanded with frill in full display. Zeal just returned the intense glare which Sarl was now giving him. "Release her, I say!" The remaining dilophosaurus yelled again before continuing his charge on Zeal.

"Take her." Zeal said through closed jaws. He lifted his foot, and took aim at Sarl. The dead body in his grasp was now a lethal weapon to the raptor. Zeal kicked the limp dilophosaur body with such force, not only did it stop Sarl in his tracks, but it also knocked him backward into the side of the tunnel. Dierna's body hit Sarl's against the tunnel's side, forcing Sarl to slam into the wall a second time. Zeal heard Sarl's ribs crack loudly under the pressure of being smacked down by another 180 pound dinosaur.

The dilophosaurs laid on one another, defeated, against the tunnel wall, one dead and the other dying. A wheezing gasp for air was emitted from the fallen leader of the dilophosaur's pack. Sarl's lungs were collapsing under his fallen comrade's weight , coupled with the fact his rib cage was broken, and that he was probably drowning in his own venom, slowly filling up his lungs, made Sarl a sorry sight. To Zeal, it was a sign of the dilophosaurs last pathetic attempt to survive in a world that he was no longer fit enough to live in. "I will take you from your misery, and at the same time declare my victory." Zeal said as he made his way over to the dying dilophosaurus.

**_Don't be too harsh when critiqing please. I wrote most of this at 2 in the morning on several occassions._**


	7. Ch5 Bad Lands

**Bad Lands**

"Your…victory…is yet…decided." Sarl wheezed from under his fallen comrade's body.

"Why is that?" Zeal interrogated. Zeal pushed Dierna's body off of Sarl with is foot to relieve the pressure off the dying dinosaur's lungs. The venomous dinosaur inhaled a grateful amount of air. "I ask again, why is that?" Zeal interrogated once more with anger coating his tone. Sarl just chuckled in a wheezing hoarse voice. The raptor raised his large sickles on his toes and tapped them against the ground at a considerably close distance to the dilophosaurs face. It was an intimidation tactic raptors often employed to scare prey. His attention drawn to the noise, Sarl stared at his predestined death clicking on the hard cold concrete floor with total serene calm. "_Tast ve sanctcil wa plae douwng_." Zeal cursed at Sarl in the Ancient dialect of dinosaurs. "I won't ask again." The raptor hissed.

"Calm yourself…treheol." Sarl coughed up blood mixed with poison.

"Then answer!" Zeal demanded, completely ignoring the venom thrower's pain. The raptor had grown impatient, and placed his right foot on the dilophosaur's throat. He applied a slight amount of pressure to show he was serious that his patience had become short. The dilophosaurus began to choke at the sudden lack of air.

"Remove your foot, and I promise to speak." Sarl said in a squeaky voice which was much like that of a compy's. Zeal relaxed the pressure on Sarl's throat, but did not completely remove his foot. The venomous dinosaur inhaled another large amount of air then sighed.

"Now, SPEAK!" The raptor barked out.

"Very well." Sarl chuckled and coughed at the same time. Zeal could tell the life was slowly leaving the dinosaur's body. The raptor just hoped the dilophosaurus could finish his statement before he died of internal bleeding. "As I'm sure you recall, Vrail and I had a small confrontation before we fought." The velociraptor only nodded his response. "I had already decided from the moment I saw you that I and my associates were going to kill you. The negotiating was of course a ruse to buy time. Vrail disagreed with my plans." Sarl paused to see if the raptor would react to this statement. Zeal did nothing but continue his piercing glare at the downed dilophosaur, so Sarl continued. "Dierna," Sarl nodded his head towards the body of his lifeless companion, "agreed with me to coordinate a planned attacked, but Vrail," the dilophosaur spat the name in disgust, "thought it unfair to attack without warning."

"How does this answer my question?"

"I'm getting there." Sarl snarled. "That's when Vrail and I fought, and immediately after, he left to the Bad Lands." Sarl paused, exhausted from speaking with his collapsing lungs. He in took another great amount of air then continued his monologue with a smirk. "Right before he left us though, he said, '_The velociraptor _will_ kill you both. And be assured that when he does I will be back to claim this territory as my own with a pack of my own._'" Sarl coughed up more poisonous blood after he had finished the quote. "That, fawltreheol, is why victory is yet to be declared yours…There are still more of my kind…to brawl…with. Vrail…will surely…see to that." Zeal could see Sarl's life was draining from him at a rapid pace, so the raptor knew he had to work quickly if he wanted to get any more useful information out of the dilophosaurus.

"How many will he come back with, and when?" Zeal asked in a frantic voice.

"How…should I know? But I do suggest…that you…get as much…rest as…possible. You'll need it… to get…across the…Bad Lands…alive." Sarl winced a little after each phrase he spoke.

"Do you know of anything else that would ease my crossing of the Bad Lands, or aid me in any way?" The raptor questioned.

"No." Sarl answered stubborn but truthfully.

"Then I shall ease your passing. Letting you suffer may be what you deserve, but it is not what is right." The predator lifted his killing claw on his right foot which was already resting on the dilophosaur's exposed throat.

"Noble…even…to your enemy." Sarl grinned. "Be warned…noble raptor…that may get you…killed one day…if you're not…careful." Sarl wheezed his advice.

"I will remember that Iveifling. Sanctovisis." Zeal's killing claw moved at lightning speed as it cut down into the dilophosaurs airway. The slash opened the dilophosaurs throat, allowing blood mixed with venom to pour out at a constantly fast rate and speed. Everything was becoming enclosed in a circle of blissful blackness for Sarl. Before he let death take him, Sarl uttered one last out of character phrase.

"Mae eix…tra deiarex…Nexcreeg…wai vines lukra."

"May Nexcreeg's power course through my veins?" The raptor repeated with expressed interest. "I indeed hope it does. I am going to need the power of a legend to help get me through what could be the hardest venture I ever undertake in my lifetime."

Zeal started walking down the tunnel towards his next destination: The Bad Lands. He moved slowly due to he was occupied in his thoughts. "_I am almost there. When I cross the Bad Lands the Park Center will be in sight. And from there, I head to the ships._" Then a question came to Zeal he had not considered before. "_What of my pack? If, NO, when I get off this island, I will be without kin. No family, no friends. I will be alone._" The thought weighed heavy on Zeal's mind. He stopped walking. He instantly wanted to turn back, and begin searching for his pack to rejoin them. "_NO. I must continue on my decided path._" The raptor shook his head back to focus, then continued walking towards the Bad Lands."_Even though I wish to return to my pack, my instinct tells me otherwise, and it has never lead my wrong before._" Zeal picked up his pace to a brisk walk as he reached the tunnel's end. Unfortunately for him it was still pitch black outside, and a sand storm was blowing in the night. The velociraptor just huffed as he walked in a small circle, making a comfortable spot to sleep for the night. He laid down at the tunnel's edge, and stared into the sandstorm before he closed his eyes.

"Too bad my instinct can't tell me the weather too." Zeal sarcastically remarked. The darkness was not the issue for a night predator such as a raptor, but Zeal knew no animal with common sense would try and navigate unfamiliar terrain at night, especially in terrible weather.

* * *

"This was a terrible idea." Alan Grant yelled aloud to himself. He was fighting his way through a sand storm. Each tiny piece of sand stung worse than a wasp's sting, but Grant marched on through the storm in the night with his arms held out in front of his body to shield his face. "I knew this was a bad idea. I don't even know where I'm going. I could be walking to the edge of a cliff." Grant continued to yell aloud since he couldn't hear himself think. Ironically, Alan Grant _was _walking to the edge of a cliff. His foot slipped on a rock which initiated his tumble down the steep incline. He howled a series of painful cries and swears on his 60 foot, 65 degree rolling decent. At the bottom of the hill, he tumbled into a cactus, chest first, which stopped his movement. For a second, Grant didn't feel anything, only numbness at first, then the extreme intense pain came rushing all at once.

"Holy #$% *&^$%$**!"

It took Grant 20 minutes to pick out the cactus thorns in his chest, yet he still could fell the smaller barbs itching his chest. The sandstorm had subsided a few minutes after Grant had fell, so now the paleontologist could see clearly. Well, as clearly as a human could see in inky black darkness without any special equipment. Grant grabbed the tranquilizer gun off his back and looked through the scope. He had hoped it might have a night vision setting. "_Nope, can't see a damn thing through this scope. Way-to-freaking-go Hammond. I guess you didn't consider your employees may ever have a need to confront your reptilian monsters in the dark one day, huh?_" Alan Grant's thoughts were interrupted when he heard small chirping noises followed by short aggressive hisses. It almost sounded like a big bird to Grant, but he knew that was highly unlikely. He thought of other creatures that made similar sounds. When he heard the chirping followed by the aggressive hisses again it clicked in his head what it was.

Grant said aloud, "I heard one earlier during the tour of the park. It's a dilophosaurus." As if on cue, the greenish-gray skinned dinosaur hopped out from behind a nearby boulder to Grant's left. Instinctively, Grant pointed his rifle at the dilophosaur. He soon lowered it though at seeing just how small it was. It was no more than two feet tall.

"Hey there little guy. Was that you making all those noises?" Grant almost spoke to the dinosaur as if he were talking to a baby. The dilophosaurus tilted its head left and right, and then bobbed it up and down, all the while making small chirps."You sounded really big too. You had me worried there for a moment." Grant knew dilophosaurs grew much bigger, though. He had seen adult dilophosaur fossils, and remembered they could grow up to 10 feet tall, if not taller. Plus he knew dinosaurs were great care givers and wouldn't leave their young unattended for too long. "Where is your family little guy?" Grant asked the tiny dilophosaurus. It just responded by hopping closer to Grant and chirping louder. "Oh, well."

Grant was about to turn away from the tiny dinosaur when he began to hear a rattling sound very similar to a rattlesnakes tail. It was followed by an ear splitting screech that forced the paleontologist to drop his gun and cover his ears with his hands to shield his eardrums. That's when two adult dilophosaurs came into Grant's view, both of whom were fiercely shaking their hooded frills. They were slowly making their way to Grant's current position. Grant could see the one to his left was about eight feet tall and the other on the right could have easily been three or four feet taller than its companion; clearly, the larger of the two was the female.

The full grown dinosaurs stopped moving towards Grant, but continued their screeching and frill shaking from several feet away. Then, to the paleontologist's great dislike, he heard several more screeching sounds emit from the surrounding boulders nearby.

"Don't tell me…," Grant started, then seven more dilophosaurs, each about the size of Grant, suddenly sprang up from behind boulders to confront the paleontologist with their shrills. "Awwe, come on!" The paleontologist angrily threw his hands in the air. In his frustration, Grant had forgotten the pain the screeches caused, and with his ears now unguarded by he could feel the full effect of the dilophosaurs' noises. Grant could feel blood drip from his right nostril as he stumbled to keep his balance. He had to get away and soon. That's when he looked down and saw the tranquilizer rifle. He reached for it, but couldn't grab it because he had to pull his hand back and away from the tiny dilophosaurus snapping at him. It took a defensive stance over the gun and refused to move.

"I gotta go, and I mean now!" Grant yelled the phrase over the shrieking dinosaurs. On a split second decision the paleontologist reared his foot back and kicked the small dilophosaurus square in the chest, and clear into the air. The punted dinosaur was hurled in the direction of its larger parents, and as if flew Grant couldn't help but notice how similar to a football the creature spiraled.

The tiny carnivore landed at its parents' feet with a loud thud. At this point all the dinosaurs had stopped screeching and lowered their frills, and watched as the smaller of the adult dilophosaurs examined his smallest young. Grant couldn't help but watch the behavior of the prehistoric animal sniffing and nudging its twitching baby trying to see if it was still alive. Grant had no clue if the tiny dinosaur was alive or not, but the male parent's response was not one that was positive. It turned its attention from the baby back to Grant. Grant could feel the dilophosaurus glaring into the depths of his being as it blared another ear splitting screech toward him. The other seven at that instant turned their attentions back to the paleontologist as well. One by one they hopped off their boulders and silently made a slow advance towards Grant with their claws' held high.

"Hold on fellas. I'm sure your buddy over there," Grant pointed to the tiny twitching dinosaur at its parents' feet, "is perfectly okay. He's probably just tired is all." The dilophosaurs kept advancing. "Can't we talk this out?" Grant pleaded. The seven dinosaurs began growling in a threatening undertone, and continued their slow advance. "I guess not, huh?" And with that statement said Dr. Alan Grant swiftly snatched his rifle from off the ground, narrowly avoiding being bitten, and started sprinting in the opposite direction of the dilophosaurs that were chasing him into the night of the Bad Lands of Jurassic Park.

* * *

Zeal Quicksickles yawned as the bright sun shone through his eyelids to fully waken him from his resting spot on the edge of a tunnel that exited to Jurassic Park's Bad Lands. The velociraptor stretched out his legs back from underneath himself, and his arms forward. He extended each claw on his hands and clicked them against the pavement. He then rolled onto his back, and kicked the air with his clawed feet to make sure he wouldn't get a cramp when performing strenuous movements.

Zeal rolled to his feet and stretched out his back which extracted a howl a pain from the raptor. The swift predator turned his head to his backside to see six rigid, yet vertical, lines down his back to the beginning of his tail. He recognized them as battle scars from his confrontation with the two dilophosaurs the previous day. An image flashed through Zeal's mind of the moment Sarl bestowed the scars on the raptor's back.

"_Etinifni heil lal rasc._" Zeal spoke quietly to himself. He then repeated the phrase in modern Saurilied, "Time heals all wounds." The raptor tried stretching his back again, but resisted the pain and the urge to howl. "When it heals I will be stronger than ever before." Zeal said through a clenched jaw.

The bird of prey finished up his routine morning stretches and gazed out into the Bad Lands. He lifted his snout into the air and vigorously sniffed. "I can smell again. And therefore I can track once more." Zeal sniffed the air a second time. "I have the man's scent again, and he has gotten pretty far in such a short time. So far in fact, one would think he had been running all night." The experienced tracker inhaled the air a third time. "And there is a scent I don't quite recognize. I know I have smelled it once before, but I can't quite figure what or who it is. Besides that though, I need to be on my way."

With no immediate danger in his presence Zeal focused on his goal. Tracking the blue shirt man with red feathers was the most important task at hand. With him leading Zeal directly to the ship docks there was no question the raptor would be able to get off the island and finally live in a world without cages and fences. His pack may have been content just roaming the island but Zeal was not.

The velociraptor took his first step into the Bad Lands. The hot dust and sand felt a great deal different than the cold concrete and metallic surfaces Zeal had been travelling on for the past day. The raptor clenched his claws into the sand feeling each grain as it passed through his toes. "Instincts, don't steer me wrong now." Zeal said, and then began sprinting in the direction of the blue shirt man's scent.

Exhausted from running half the morning through what seemed to be an endless desert, Zeal dropped near a small spring with an outcropping above the watering hole to take a rest. Panting, he plopped down on his side with a thud sound that was muffled by the dusty rock and sand. "_This area is much larger than I first thought. If I need to take a breather this often then at this rate it will take me another whole day to catch up with the blue shirt man. And the blazing sun isn't helping my water reserves any, either._" Zeal exited his thoughts, and rose to his feet. He trotted over to the watering hole in the middle of the small spring, and lapped up several gallons of the life sustaining liquid.

"Refreshing." Zeal hummed in delight.

"It appears that Vrail was right. You did indeed stop here."

"Who, where, and what are you?" Zeal demanded. His head was on a swivel as he searched the surrounding area for the owner of the voice. The raptor postured himself for an attack from any direction.

"Raptors. So predictable. Up here, mate." Zeal sharply cut his head to the direction of the outcropping over the water. A single dilophosaurus was looking down on Zeal from the outcropping's tip. The dilophosaur gave Zeal a twisted smile as it tilted its head left and right examining the raptor.

"You have got to be pulling my tail. How persistent is your species. I wish to deal with nothing of Vrail." Zeal said. The swift predator was more than annoyed at hearing that Sarl had been telling the truth about his species territoriality.

"Well too bad, mate, cause Vrail believes you're a threat to him, and as his older sibling I'm obligated to take care of this _juvenile_ problem for him." The older dilophosaurus launched off the outcrop, and for a quick second, blotted out the sun. Vrail's older brother made a quaking landing a few feet in front of Zeal, kicking up dust and sand in his wake. Zeal wheezed a huff to clear his sinuses of any dust. When the dust cloud finally settled, Zeal could see the dilophosaurus hadn't moved from his landing position. He stood with a wide stance with his head pointed down towards the ground. Without moving the nameless dinosaur introduced himself. "The name's Brauster. And you're on my roster for disaster." Brauster then rose to his full height. "In other words I'm here on Vrail's behalf to kill you."

Zeal finally could see just how big Brauster actually was. The raptor was staring the dilophosaur snout to chest. With a clear four foot height advantage, Zeal knew he was no match for the full grown dilophosaurus, at least not in his current state. The raptor was near drop-dead exhausted, his muscled ached from sprinting for hours, and on top of that Brauster seemed to be at his full strength.

"This _is _the right animal, right Vrail?" Brauster asked out loud, but never steered his eyes away from Zeal.

"He's the right one. The man last night was just the idiot that this idiot is following." Vrail responded. Zeal's attention returned to the outcropping to see Vrail standing on the tip watching him.

"Good, cause I don't feel like chasing another bloody animal for a stupid reason like kicking our youngest sister 10 feet into the air."

Zeal interjected, "Wait. You chased the man? Where did you pursue him to?"

Brauster answered, "To the volcanic vents near the Park Center's museum, mate. Those things reek of sulfur. Smells worse than a brachiosaurs hindquarters, I swear. Whew!" Brauster moved his hand in a waving motion like trying fan away something to represent trying to get rid of a bad smell.

"Brauster don't tell him that." Vrail jumped down next to his older brother. His landing was not as graceful as his older sibling's though, for Vrail ended up stumbling a few steps before he regained his balance. "His goal is to find that man, and now you gave his exact location."

"Don't worry bout it, little brother. The raptor won't live long enough to reach the vents." Brauster voice boasted his arrogance. He started to close the few feet between Zeal and his self.

"_I do not have time for this._" The raptor thought to his self. The ability to fight was not within Zeal's current capabilities, so he did the only thing he could to defend his self in the condition he was in which was ironically the one thing the velociraptor always hated to do; turn tail and run.

Zeal dashed out of range of the dilophosaurs, and off the small oasis, unfortunately for him though, raptors were not equipped for maintaining high speeds in sandy and dusty environments. The two dilophosaurs quickly caught up to the swift predator within a matter of minutes. Both venomous dinosaurs took a position on either side of the raptor. They commenced pounding him in the sides with the crests atop their heads. Zeal thought Vrail's hits were tolerable, but Brauster's blows were almost unbearable.

Zeal took a decent amount of hits to his side before he could find the opportunity to take action in their high speed face-off. The cunning carnivore spotted a timing flaw in the dilophosaurs swinging of their heads. Brauster, being the larger dinosaur, had a slightly faster swing than Vrail. At the moment when the older dilophosaur's crests were suppose to hit Zeal the raptor ducked out the way. As a result, Brauster hit his younger brother instead. The collision of heads sent Vrail rolling off to the left completely knocked unconscious.

"Crikey, mate! Look what you made me do." Brauster complained infuriated.

"You should pay more attention to what you're doing then." Zeal said. The swift bird of prey cut an extremely sharp turn to his left implementing his stiff tail to help as a steering rudder. Brauster tried to mimic the movement, but failed miserably since he both lacked the equipment and size to successfully pull of the maneuver. The three ton dinosaur tripped over his own feet, and landed heavily on his side. He let loose a roar of aggravation as he rose to his feet to continue his pursuit of Zeal, who had gained a tremendous amount of ground while Brauster was downed.

The swift predator veered into a random congregation of boulders. All of which were just as large as the pursuing dinosaur. Zeal stopped running and hid within the tightly packed rocks. He was completely out of breath, and had yet to catch his second wind. The raptor peaked around a rock to see the adult dilophosaurus had already reached the boulders, and was now searching through them to find the raptor.

"Where'd you go, mate? We were just starting to have fun." Brauster taunted. "You can't hide forever fawltreheol. So why not give up now?" Zeal could hear the dilophosaurus getting closer, and he was sure Brauster was running out of boulders to search. "Hmm. Which one of these three could you possibly be hiding behind? Is it this one! Oh, I guess not. So that means…"

"_Two left._" Zeal thought anxiously.

"Maybe it's this _one_! Oh, well, guess not. So that means..."

"_One left._" Zeal thought as he crouched low behind his last safe haven. He braced himself for the fight of his life.

"Ello, mate." Brauster said staring down Zeal from over the boulder he had hid behind. Zeal jumped back from the rock and poised himself for attack letting out his most menacing hiss. Not the least bit intimidated Brauster strode around the boulder and began approaching Zeal. Brauster said, "Guess who gets to kill a small pest of a velociraptor."

"That would be ME!" A roar that made both Zeal and Brauster flinch shook the air around them. A massive maw came crashing down on Brauster's back. The dilophosaurus screamed in distress as the clasped jaws effortlessly lifted him into the air, and vigorously shook him like a ragdoll. Brauster was then tossed several yards away by the jaws, and crashed into a boulder knocking him completely unconscious. The victorious Kenduari held her head skyward and let loose a second air shaking roar in celebration of her downed opponent.

The owner of the large pair of jaws lowered her head to eye level to examine the raptor. Zeal was snout to snout with Kenduari. Her breaths were so dense it almost choked Zeal whenever she exhaled into his face. The raptor couldn't help but have his gaze drawn to the T-rex's blood stained teeth, even if it was for only a second.

"Did I not tell you that our paths would cross once more?" Kenduari said.

* * *

**_Just incase you're wondering, the reason i did't make Sarl wheeze during his explanation because it was to tedious. But in reality he still would have been struggling to speak. I also tried to give Brauster a deep Australian accent, but it's kind of hard to portray it in writing...Kenduari's back too, and she actually helped Zeal out. I wonder what's gonna happen...oh wait... I'm writing it. That means I'm suppose to already know...Oops. Don't worry i got a plan...I think._**


	8. Ch6 Volcanic Vents

**Volcanic Vents**

Zeal, still in a state of shock at the sudden appearance of the alpha female T-rex, Kenduari, could not find the words, in neither both languages he spoke, to address the tyrannosaur. However, he didn't need to find the words, because Kenduari spoke before Zeal could compose his thoughts.

"Are your lungs and bones made of stone?" Kenduari asked. Her large head was still eye level with Zeal.

"No." The raptor managed to whimper. Zeal realized that this was the first time he had seen the rex's full size, and he also realized just how much larger she was than a typical T-rex. Standing at a clear 26 feet at the hip and 49 feet long, Kenduari could have easily been the largest T-rex on the island.

"Excellent…Now breathe before you die of lack of air!" Kenduari yelled at the velociraptor. Zeal exhaled his held breath, not even realizing that he had been holding it the whole time. His body stayed tense, though, for the rex had yet to maneuver her head away from Zeal's face. "You may loosen your grip on the fear of losing life as well. I am not currently intending to kill you. I would rather my prey be at full strength when I defeat him." Kenduari said this as she lifted her head back to its full height and looked down on the much smaller carnivore.

"Does that mean I can move without giving you an incentive to give chase?" Zeal questioned. Kenduari turned her head so that one large eye was focused on Zeal.

"Now I never said that." She plainly stated with a stern look in her eye. Zeal's eyes widened in horror at the rex's words. Neither the raptor nor the rex moved for quite a few minutes. Both just staring at the other, but then Kenduari began to make a low rumbling sound. Zeal wasn't exactly sure what it was until he saw the T-rex's expression soften.

"Are you laughing?" The small carnivore asked in an extremely aggravated tone.

"Your…expression…" Kenduari could barely speak from her intense and heavy laughter, "Not in all…my earth cycles…have I seen…a predator…take that joke…so seriously." Kenduari continued to laugh as Zeal's anger turned into exhaustion as the morning's tiring events caught up with him. The small carnivore blacked out from the exhaustion. The mighty rex's laughter ceased when she noticed the raptor was out cold. "Rest well now, Quicksickles, for when you wake, you shall be prey once more."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and the tan sky seemed to be a reflection of the desert. Zeal awoke with a start. He twirled upward from lying on his back, to his hip, then to his feet. The alert predator took a defensive stance; his body low, with claws and tail high.

"Settle young fawltreheol. You will need your _enron_." Zeal spun on his toes of to see Kenduari looming over him. "As I am sure you have figured; you passed out. Obviously, your next question will be 'How long?' The answer is several hours, but of course your youthful ignorance prevails your judgment. If you were to simply look towards the sky you would see the setting sun and calculate of instinct that you passed out this morning, you would then understand the time elapsed for yourself. Your other question may be to ask 'What of the Ivefling'. To answer that I simply say that venom throwers are not of my taste, so I let them flee when both came to. They should bother you no longer. But I digress from my point."

"What would that be, besides reiterating that my carcass is a worthy meal." Zeal asked sarcastically.

Kenduari growled, "Your arrogance prevails your judgment now." She eyed Zeal intensely, then spoke, "My point is: I am a hunter. A predator of the bright indigo above our heads that shines radiant in the glow of the ever burning giant, as well as, a stalker of the ink that veils the eyes of the un-adapted, whom without the blessing of the reflecting stone above would fall prey too often to be considered game of worth. I _am_ cruel, but not unfair." The rex paused to inhale from her poetic rant. "If you recall from our earlier encounter, I said injury has never befell me until our meeting. That is what makes you worthy prey."

"_That was also her reason for not allowing me to leap above her head for an easy target._" Zeal thought to himself.

"Also…"

"_Also?_" Zeal thoughts repeated.

"…there is something about you. I sense you have a greater purpose than being a worthy pursuit for me. I sense it deep within you. My primeval tells me so; I even sensed it when we first met." Zeal looked quizzically at the massive female T-rex.

"What, in the ancient name of Saurilieds, are you saying? My instincts tell me no such thing of myself." Zeal made a high pitched whine indicating his irritation. The raptor always felt as though he knew who he was and did not appreciate being told otherwise.

"I wouldn't expect you to sense it." Kenduari nostrils sniffed at Zeal extremely closely. The force of each sniff knocked the raptor off balance. "Not yet anyway. I highly doubt one so young would understand their true potential. You, like all Saurilied predators, have a more Primal side, which most are ignorant of its existence. My race calls ours _primeval_.We also can unlock its abilities as needed, but other species require some premise of a trigger which often ends savagely."

"What does all that exactly mean?" The bird of prey tilted his head in his 'that's interesting' manner.

"It means for some particular reason, my primeval senses tell me…" Kenduari paused and nearly spat her next words in disgust, "That you have greater purpose than just escaping this island and you have yet to achieve your epitome of respect." The T-rex snorted in aggression at her own words. "I tire of this. I speak too highly on your behalf, and it bothers me to no end. Now I shall commence again what I previously began."

Kenduari's statement went completely over the raptor's head. "What would that be?"

Kenduari lowered her head until it was level with Zeal, and then plainly said, "I suggest you flee youngling." The raptor's eyes widen, and he immediately turned tail and ran up the nearest boulder. The rock he chose, however, had put him in a very convenient biting range for Kenduari. The fully grown female T-rex shook the earth around her with a thunderous roar as she gave chase to Zeal. Her footsteps vibrated through the area as small tremors.

Zeal jumped, leaped and scampered across several bolders to put distance between him and his pursuer, but the scraggy rock surfaces harshly cut his speed to nearly half his ability. In the midst of running along a rather lengthy section of rock, Zeal turned his head to check his rear and noticed that Kenduari was not chasing him. The raptor slid to a stop on the rock, and spun on his killing claws to look for the T-rex. First he sniffed to his left, then to his right. He repeated the process while staying on high alert for any suspicious noise or vibration. All that he could see was sand, dirt, and rocks for miles. On the other hand, his hearing was picking up a low rumble. It seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his claw on what it was.

"_That noise. A low rumble._" Zeal thought to himself. "_A really low rumble. Too low…IT'S-_" Zeal didn't finish his thought as he jumped back several feet from the edge of the long bolder to dodge the banana sized teeth of Kenduari clamping down in front of him. Her serrated knives were only centimeters away from Zeal's snout.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH! SO CLOSE!" The female alpha rex growled in discontent. Her massive head pulled away from the rock's edge as she recoiled to launch another attack.

"_Too close._" Zeal thought. Kenduari announced her attack with an ear-splitting roar as she once again lunged at the raptor, but this time Zeal was expecting the maneuver and laid flat on the ground, thus letting the giant jaws snap over his head. The rex's head slid back down the rock's edge a second time, but Kenduari did not prepare for another attack. Instead, she stood in place and swayed her head side to side as her body followed suit. It seemed to Zeal that she was assessing the situation. The clever predator took the opportunity to sprint down the long boulder, almost falling off along the way, and dash to another rock of similar length and width as the previous one he had stood on. He then reinitiated running at his reduced pace.

"If I had not recognized her growl I would most likely be in the bowels of her stomach now." Zeal stated to his self.

"Is that so youngling?" Zeal snapped his head to his right to see Kenduari easily keeping pace with the slow speedster. It had taken her no time to catch up to him. "I will consider that next time I plan a stealthy assault." From his location on the rock, Zeal could only see the very top half of Kenduari's head, but he knew just because the rest of her was out of sight, should not mean it should also be out of mind. "You will not evade my grip forever. I might suggest you surrender, but what sport would that be." She said as she ducked out of the raptor's sight. Zeal could no longer hear or feel her footsteps. He didn't become discouraged until he realized he couldn't smell her scent anymore.

"It's impossible to track her movements." Zeal said as he continued to dash across the elongated rocks of the Bad Lands. Still on alert, the raptor sniffed the air intensely, but could only decipher the scent of the man with the blue shirt and red feathers around his neck. No Kenduari. "Unthinkable. No Saurilied can take away their scent at will…unless" Zeal scowled at the thought; "…this is one of those abilities Kenduari had mentioned her race could perform while they were in, what they called, primeval."

"That is correct." Without warning Kenduari slammed Zeal with her tail while the raptor was dashing across a gap in the boulders. The hollow-boned bird of prey was sent flying to the desert floor from where he had been atop the lengthy boulder only a moment ago. Zeal rolled several yards before he was able to control enough of his momentum to slow to a halt. He felt the blunt bruise that the rex's tail had left him on the left side of his body. Zeal rose to his feet as Kenduari stormed through the gap Zeal had just tried to jump over. "Fight me." She plainly stated.

Zeal tapped his large sickles against the ground and announced a battle cry in anticipation of the rex's charge. Kenduari stomped the dusty desert ground once with each foot and roared in return at the smaller predator. In the midst of her roar she began to run straight toward Zeal. The raptor braced his self.

Kenduari's maw snapped shut in the place where Zeal had stood, but the agile dinosaur had side-stepped the rex's teeth. His action didn't go unnoticed for Kenduari swung her heavy head directly into Zeal. The raptor's reaction time was quick as he jumped and latched onto the rex's moving head with his claws. Kenduari howled and tried to shake the smaller carnivore off, but Zeal's grip was solid.

"If you refuse to detach willing, then I will make you!" The T-rex bellowed in anger. She swung the side her head that Zeal was attached to towards the boulder he had been running along. Zeal noticed her action and swiftly climbed to the top of her head a moment before her skull made contact with the solid rock. The raptor jumped from Kenduari's head to the boulder she had just hit. Zeal took advantage of Kenduari's dazed state and hopped onto her back. Once back in her refined mental state, the rex did not enjoy her unwanted rider. "By the rex's of old, how dare you disgrace my magnitude as to ride my back!"

"Just a method of getting around." Zeal remarked with sarcasm. Kenduari shook fiercely, but to no avail. The alpha rex started running forward full speed with her carry-on. Not understanding what the rex was up to, Zeal braced for anything.

"You want a ride, you got one." Kenduari said with malice coating her tongue. Zeal soon saw what she was doing. The T-rex was heading to an area of low rocky arches. They were just tall enough for her to slip under, but the six foot tall raptor would be knocked clean off her back. Zeal jumped the over the first one with no problems. The second arch took more effort to clear. On the third, Zeal jumped on top of the arch and ran a few yards, then he leaped back onto Kenduari's back. The fourth arch, however, was too high to clear. With little to no options left, Zeal slid down the T-rex's back to her tail, and latched on for dear life with his hands and feet.

Kenduari slid to a stop feeling the raptor slide to her tail. Smokey fumes surrounded them from all angles rising from the volcanic shafts beneath Kenduari's feet.

"I smell sulfur." Zeal said. "We are at the volcanic vents!"

"Correct, once again." Kenduari agreed. "This shall be your final resting place." The female rex said as she turned her head to bite Zeal, who was still on her tail. Zeal leaped away leaving the rex to crunch only the air he had once occupied. The raptor's leap sent him further than he had intended from Kenduari's swinging tail. On his landing he lost control of his footing and tumbled down a volcanic vent. Zeal landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the vents. The raptor rose to his feet and looked around to see caverns tinted in red that seemed to stretch across the entire island. He had escaped Kenduari; for the time being. "You only prolong the inevitable, Quicksickles." He heard the female alpha rex roar into the vents. He could hear her stomp away in quiet fury as well.

Zeal decided to use his echo hunting techniques to find the closest exit out of the maze of caverns. The raptor used the 'call for help' sound for it was his species most reverberating sound and echoed the best. He stood high on his legs and placed his tail on the ground. Zeal made a deep resonating noise that materialized to sound as if he were saying paw repeatedly. The noise echoed for a long while as the raptor stood and listened.

"The closest exit is a shorter distance than I expected." Zeal exclaimed. He ran forward down a corridor and made several sharp turns at his top speed. The raptor was hoping that since the blue shirt man with the red feathers around his neck had lead him this far maybe he could also lead him to the Park Center. Though in the sulfur filled volcanic vents, tracking by smell was pointless, so it was guess and check the shafts for Zeal until he came upon the one that lead to the park's museum.

Zeal reached the shaft his echolocation had pointed out to him. The agile bird of prey nimbly scaled the 70 degree incline until he was at the top of the hole. He slowly poked his nose out of the hole to check the air for any scents that would pose a threat. To the raptor's delight, the blue shirt man's scent wafted past his nose. By sheer luck, Zeal had come upon the right exit on his first try. He climbed completely out of the volcanic vent to be rewarded by the sight of the Park Center, which doubled as a museum, only a few miles away through the jungle from the hill top he now stood.

* * *

**_The title doesn't really reflect the enviroment traveled in this chapter. I'm not sure if i've said this before or not, but the sound any of the dinosuars make that i try to describe can be found in any of the Jurassic Park movies (the first two in particular). Please let me know what you think. Any constuctive critism is appreciated._**

**_Zeal: About time you posted something._**

**_Me: Cut me some slack, man._**

**_Kenduari: I must agree with the fawltreheol. It has been a while._**

**_Me: You too?_**

**_Kenduari: Yes, I as well._**

**_Zeal: See, I've got a Tyrannosaur on my side._**

**_Me: Well, I don't know how long it will be till I'm able to complete another chapter._**

**_Kenduari: Quite unfortunate. I assume i will be forced to boredom once again._**

**_Zeal: Wait, WHAT! You have to write something, and soon. Do you know what she does for boredom?_**

**_Me: No. What?_**

**_Zeal: She chases me!_**

**_Me: Oh...well...Good Luck with that. *runs off*_**

**_Kenduari: OH, QUICKSICKLES!_**

**_Zeal: Awe. Not this again._**


	9. Ch7 Park Center: Kitchen

**Park Center: Kitchen**

"Finally, it is within my grasp. Once I manage to navigate this building it will be a straight shot to the ship." Zeal's journey was nearly complete. The large white building designated as the Park Center and museum lay only a couple of miles away from him. With all his muscles aching from his earlier fight with Kenduari, the raptor forced himself to continue. With each step he took the raptor's body betrayed him. As he navigated the jungle that blocked his way to the building, Zeal's body began to shut down. On the final step he took to exit the jungle his legs froze in place. The rest of his muscles locked up as well, causing him to fall forward and lay stretched out flat against the ground. Zeal lay fully conscious of his surroundings, but could move any part of his body except his eyes. He saw, just 10 feet away from him, the doors to the Park Center. So close, yet so far away.

Zeal looked to the sky to see the moon begin to take place where the sun once had been. Nightfall was upon him.

"_Since I am immobilized anyway, I should get some rest. A building cannot simply walk away. It will be here tomorrow._" Zeal thought to his self. The raptor closed his eyes and began sniffing the air to check for any surrounding predators. He detected none, but one scent wafted past his noise once again to clarify how close he was to freedom.

"The blue shirt man." Zeal spoke aloud before he let sleep take him.

**XXXXXX**

Nightfall was nearly upon the pack of raptors that inhabited the tall grass in the middle of the island Isla Nublar. An echoing call resonated across the grasslands.

"Did you hear that?" A young velociraptor asked her pack. The raptor took a stance of full alert. She poked her head above the tall grass she stood in.

"Yeah. It sounds like a call for help, but it also sounds like its echoing." Another young velociraptor next to her responded.

"That's because it is younglings." The pack leader appeared through a gap in the tall grass in front of her seven pack mates. "Volcanic shafts run throughout this island, and if a Saurilied, such as a raptor, were to vocalize a normally loud call from within the volcanic caverns, then it would be heard across the island. If you listen carefully you'll hear that is a velociraptor's particular 'call for help' resonance."

"You can tell all of that just by listening, Luliera." The young velociraptor asked. The pack leader made a repetitive high pitched chirping noise which is how velociraptors laughed.

"Yes, Rave, I can tell all of that just by listening. But it also takes experience to accumulate such keen hearing as mine." Luliera, the pack leader answered.

"Told you her hearing was better than yours, Vare." Rave shoved the young raptor next to her who had commented on the echo. The raptor bent low and hissed in response.

"Settle you two. Sister and brother should not fight as much as you two do." Another older velociraptor walked between the two youngsters. His faded rough skin and stripes indicated him as the oldest raptor in the pack. "Luliera, why don't you tell the younglings what you really hear? I did not give you charge of the parqou to keep secrets from them. Just because you and I are the only fawltreheol that can distinguish the call doesn't mean it's our knowledge to conceal from others."

Luliera grimaced, "Very well, Wiesen eldanrae, but you know as well as I just how this will turn out."

"What are you guys talking about? Is this about Zeal abandoning the parqou?" Vare asked, growing impatient with the elders' conversation.

"He did not abandon us!" The oldest raptor stated. "He set out on a journey. One that has benefitted both us and him…until now." Wiesen said.

"I'm still confused, eldanrae." Rave said. "What does this have to do with telling us about the echo noise?"

"I'll explain." Luliera said. "The echoing call is that of Zeal's." The two young raptors tilted their heads at each other in surprise.

"So he _isn't_ dead yet?" Vare asked.

"No, obviously. He is very much alive and is apparently in great need of assistance or he wouldn't have used the volcanic vents to call us." Luliera said.

"We're to going to go help him, right pack leader?" Rave inquired. Luliera was about to answer but the old eldanrae cut her short.

"Of course we are! We are velociraptors, and that is what we pride our race on; the ability to act as a coordinated unit. And even though Zeal may be a good distance away, he is still a part of this family unit."

"So who's going to go help him?" Vare looked at the adults of the pack questioningly.

"That would be Wiesen, Rave, me, and…" Luliera paused to point an accusing claw at Vare, "…you."

"ME! What! I don't want to go rescue a raptor who abandoned us!" Vare complained.

"He did not abandon us!" Wiesen reiterated as he growled at the much younger raptor while getting close to his snout. "And if I have to tell you for a fifth time today about defying the pack leader's orders, then so help me, by Nexcreeg's tail, I'm going to shove my clawed toe so far up your-"

"Wiesen eldanrae!" Luliera interrupted his rant. Wiesen stopped and turned to face the pack leader. "I think he gets your point." Luliera laughed while indicating the frightened look on Vare's face.

"Only my daughter would find my tyrannical rants funny." Wiesen said slightly disappointed he wasn't able to finish his threat to Vare.

"That is because I am no longer on the receiving end, father." Luliera commented. Wiesen just grumbled something to himself. "Now, as I was saying, Zeal's call is the echo. It signals great distress, which we _will _answer. Wiesen and I have the best tracking skills here so we will trace back the call to the best of our abilities."

"But who will be in charge while you're gone, pack leader?" A raptor in the pack asked.

"It will be Peregrine." Luliera said without hesitation.

At that moment a velociraptor poked his head through a patch of the tall grass. "I will be what now?" The velociraptor asked.

"WHAT!" All the pack said in unison with the exception of Wiesen. The parqou begin to state their disapproval aloud.

"Silence." Wiesen demanded. "Peregrine is the best choice by far, despite his attitude sometimes he is the most competent among you. His speed and skills rival Zeal's which make him the only logical and rational decision."

"I'm the best choice for what?" Peregrine asked. His head was still the only part of him visible from the tall grass.

"But he has only been a part of the pack for a day or so ever since we escaped those pens." Rave disagreed.

"Yeah. And he's annoying." Vare complained.

"No, that's just you." Rave commented. Vare growled a response. Rave hissed back at her brother. They both crotched in an attack stance and then leaped at each other. The young velociraptors collided in midair, ensuing into a brawl. Luliera, Wiesen, and the rest of the pack only shook their heads as they watched to two younglings quarrel. Peregrine sighed as his full body emerged from the grass.

Peregrine was only slightly larger than Zeal, due to the fact he had upper body muscles. His brown skin was also a lighter shade than Zeal's darker complexion, but where Peregrine's skin was darker, Zeal's skin was lighter. Peregrine's black striped back was nearly as dark as nightfall, in contrast to Zeal's black stripes which were barely visible even on the brightest of days.

"Stop your bickering!" Peregrine demanded. He leaned back on his tail and lifted both his legs in to the air like a kangaroo, and, with expert accuracy, kicked both Rave and Vare at the same time while they were still immersed in their sibling rivalry fight. The young raptors rolled in opposite directions. Vare stopped when he bumped into Luliera's feet, and Rave stopped when she bumped into Wiesen's feet.

"That's why he's the best choice," Wiesen began.

"Because he can silence your unnecessary fighting." Luliera finished. Vare and Rave just huffed in stubbornness at their elders' sarcastic comments.

"I would like to know what I'm best choice for, if you don't mind." Peregrine said. The pack turned their attentions to Peregrine once more. They looked as if they wanted to maul him. "That is if anyone is willing to comply with that request." He added innocently before he was attacked.

"You are the new leader of this pack." Luliera stated. Peregrine tilted his head in confusion then made a hoarse whining noise. "I'm taking Wiesen, Rave, and Vare to search for Zeal, and I need a reliable replacement for pack leader until I return, or if I do not return at all for that matter."

"I understand. And are you sure that pack leader is me?" Peregrine questioned in a serious tone.

"I know you have only been here for a few days, but you have proved most capable to take charge and leadership when needed. For example, just now when you stopped these younglings ignorant bickering is a perfect display of authority." Peregrine opened his jaws to respond to Luliera but was cut off by Wiesen.

"Are you questioning the pack leaders decision, boy!" The eldanrae velociraptor yelled aloud. He coupled his statement with an intimidating stare.

"No, of course not, wise teacher." Peregrine said.

"Good. Then you will start your duties immediately." Luliera said. She turned to Wiesen, Vare and Rave to address her next question. "Are you ready?" The three raptors nodded in unison. "Very well. Let us be gone." Luliera dashed off into the night into the thick tall grass in the direction which she determined would lead to Zeal's location. She was followed closely in trail by Wiesen, Vare, and Rave.

"Does this mean I get to eat first after a kill instead of eating last now?" Peregrine shouted his question into the thin air of night.

**XXXXXX**

The morning light shone through Zeal's two sets of eyelids, but the raptor did not stir. His sleep was deep and transitive. A loud growl sounded which _did_ awaken Zeal from his sleep. Instinct took over his mental processes. The agile predator leapt to his feet and stood ready for combat. His predatory eyes scanned his surroundings to see if he could find the source of the growl.

The growl sounded again. It was close to Zeal. Too close. Zeal knew then that the unknown animal could attack from almost anywhere. The growled sounded a third time, but this time it was accompanied with a sharp pain in the raptor's abdomen. Zeal then realized what the growl truly was.

"I'm hungry." He said to himself. The raptor laughed at his own silly mistake. The high pitched chirping noise was unique to raptors' joy, but fatigue quickly took the place of joy as Zeal felt the full force of hunger on his body. His ached movements returned almost in full without food to support his muscles. His stomach growled in dissatisfaction.

"Fine, fine, I will find something to eat." Zeal said to his rumbling stomach. "There must be something in the building. Humans have to eat as well. I only hope they are also carnivores." Zeal stood in front of the metal double doors which he had fallen asleep in front of the previous night. He sniffed the door to smell for any weaknesses that it may have. The clever raptor then bumped his head into the door. Zeal could decipher how much the metal of the door would give under weight. With his factors determined Zeal came to the conclusion that the door was not going to give in with one swift kick like most of the human facilities, so he decided upon a more unorthodox way to enter the Park Center. He shoved his hands into the push bars of the doors which caused the doors to swing completely open. Zeal tilted his head in his 'that's interesting' manner to the simplicity of opening the doors, but gave no second thought as to entering the building when the doors began to swing back to close.

**XXXXXX**

"We've been running all night. Can we please stop now?" Vare complained.

"Yes." Luliera replied.

"What? Really?" Vare asked.

"Yes, really. We are where I have pinpointed Zeal's echo call." Luliera said. The four raptors stood around the volcanic vent Zeal had exited from the previous night. The alpha female scanned their surroundings with her binocular vision while sniffing the air and listening for any peculiar sound.

"I've got his scent." Wiesen's nostrils were practically touching the ground as he sniffed intensely. "He was here just last night."

"Can you track his trail?" Luliera asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Wiesen said. He walked into the brush of the jungle with his nose still close to the ground. It only took a few minutes for the eldanrae raptor to navigate through the jungle to the Park Center building doors. "It stops here."

"How old is the scent?" Luliera asked.

"One hour, two at the most." Wiesen said finally lifting his head from the ground.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go rescue the block head already." Vare barked as he charged through the double doors forcing them open. Vare bolted straight down the hallway and turned to the left out of sight while howling a battle cry.

"What has gotten into him?" Luliera was befuddled as to what had just occurred.

"The boy finally has some pride, that's what's gotten into him." Wiesen stated while howling his own cry of victory. "Come daughter, we shall take to the right side of this human facility." Wiesen sprinted down the hallway and turned to the right out of sight. Luliera could only shake her head at her father's fool hardy actions.

"Luliera." The alpha female's attention was then directed towards Rave. "I'm going to try and catch my fool of a brother." Rave said.

"Very well, but be sure to call for help if you need it." Luliera paused and thought to herself for a moment before speaking again. "And please take care of your brother." Rave huffed in frustration at Luliera's assigned task. The older velociraptor narrowed her eyes and made a noise similar to a hiss but was much deeper and much more resonating. "I know you two do not always get along well together, but it is imperative that you two, as sister and brother, trust and cooperate with one another. Is that clear?" Rave nodded. "This situation we are in may take our lives any second. Cooperation is essential. Now let's go find these imbeciles, Zeal included." Rave laughed at the older female's sarcasm. They sped off down the hall together and turned in their respective directions after their family members.

**XXXXXX**

A large mural of all the dinosaurs contained in Jurassic Park lined the wall of the dining hall. Two adolescent humans sat at a table eating food in front of the painting. One was male, the other female, but both were laughing and giggling. As far as Zeal could tell they had yet to notice him. The raptor remained stealthy none-the-less. He was not hunting. He had found some raw cattle meat the humans used to feed his parqou with in a cold room with many shiny objects, so he was not hungry. The raptor remained stealthy as to not alert the humans to his presence. Zeal didn't want to have to deal with any more humans than necessary. Unfortunately for Zeal though, the scent of the blue shirt man with red feathers around his neck lead directly through the area the humans currently occupied. In order to track him further Zeal figured he would have to find a way around them.

Zeal slowly walked behind the mural that lined one side of the room, being careful not to let his killing claw tap against the floor. Zeal could only hear his breath with each step. That's when he realized there was something wrong. It was quiet. "_Why did yearlings stop making noise._" Zeal thought to himself. "_Unless._" Zeal looked at the mural to see his shadow cast upon the painted image of a velociraptor by the light to his right. Zeal could hear the human adolescents moving away from the area. "_They must have seen my shadow against the background and fled._" They were such noisy creatures. Their table scratched against the floor, and the make-shift claws they used to eat clanked against one another.

Zeal moved to the edge of the mural and poked his head around the corner. No one was around.

"I better quicken my pace. I have a feeling it will not stay this silent for long when the adult humans learn I am here." The sly velociraptor hastened his pace as he crossed the dining hall into the next hallway.

**XXXXXX**

"Vare, calm your speed." Rave shouted after her brother.

"Why don't you quicken yours, sister?" Vare shouted back. He whipped around a corner and slammed dead into a wall. "Ahhh! My snout."

"Told you to slow down." Rave caught up to her brother to see him sprawled out on the floor holding his nose. "Get up. We have job to do." Vare got to his feet and shook his body nose to tail which looked very similar to a dog shaking off water. "Are you ready to work together yet?"

"Yeah. I've had my bit of fun, now let's find Zeal." Vare said to Rave's surprise.

"In that case then, I want you to take the left side of this hall while I check the right."

"Fine. See you on the other side." Vare sped off once again down the hall Rave had indicated.

"Vare, I was not done!" Rave called out. Not too long after Vare left her sight, Rave heard a crash followed by a loud hoarse cry of pain.

"I'm fine." Vare barked from around the corner. Rave turned to start heading down the hallway she had picked out when something caught the raptor's attention out the corner of her eye from the hall she and Vare had just left. Rave quickly made her way back to the previous hallway just in time to see two small humans running into a room.

"I wonder…" Rave walked over to the entrance where the two humans had run through. "A door, huh. But this one is different than the one at the entrance." Rave sniffed at the door. She focused primarily on the window. "If we can see through these, then maybe smell can get through too." The clever raptor only succeeded in fogging up the windows with her large nostrils. Rave let out an aggravated screech as she tried one last time to extract a smell through the window, but failed to do so. "I guess I'll just have to take a more direct approach then." Rave stared at the door handle for a few seconds. Her clawed hand gripped the handle and pulled it towards herself. "How did Wiesen say one of these worked again? Well obviously not like this if it won't open." Rave tried pushing the handle down and was rewarded with a clicking sound. "It must have unlocked." She then nudged the door with her head. It only opened slightly and then began to swing back. Rave shoved the door and it responded by swinging open fully.

She took a few steps inside the room and immediately noticed how many of its surfaces were shiny. From the walls, to the tables, to the objects that sat on the tables, the entire roomed shined. Rave tried sniffing the air again, but to no avail. "This must be that metal stuff that Wiesen says few predators can track across because it holds no scent or smell. I am going to need to be close to the humans to pick up their scent. I should start by walking down each row of these metal tables." Rave was about to begin searching for the humans when she remembered Luliera had told her to work together with Vare because it could mean life or death. "I should call him over here." She decided. The young velociraptor stood on her toes and held her head towards the ceiling. She barked out a sound similar to a seal's, and finished up her call with a sound the resembled a car trying to start up. In a few short seconds Vare walked up next to her.

"You got something, sis?" He inquired.

"That was extremely quick. You're almost as fast as Zeal and Peregrine." Rave complimented, but surprisingly enough, Vare hissed in response. Rave snapped her teeth at him which seemed to calm him down. "That was a compliment you thick skulled moron."

"Oh…uhhh, sorry. I thought you were pointing out how much slower I was than either of them." Vare admitted.

"You know we can complement each other sometimes too." Rave said as she slowly progressed into the room with her brother by her side.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's no fun." Vare grinned. "Why did you call me anyway?" Rave was about to make a smart remark, but an unfamiliar scent caught her attention.

"Do you smell that, Vare?" She asked, sniffing the air. "I think it is the scent of the two yearling humans I saw run in here."

"What, that is why you called?" Vare exclaimed.

"I have never tasted a juvenile human before, plus I'm getting hungry." Rave explained. "You can't tell me you've never wanted to try human flesh." Rave coaxed.

"You have a point. I'll play along." Vare pondered to himself for a second. "But if this hunt goes awry, you are taking all the blame when we face Luliera." Rave nodded her approval. "I will try to pick up their scent, give me a second." Vare sniffed the air around him. "I do not smell anything!" Vare shouted in irritation. "Still don't smell it!"

"Can you be any louder? You probably notified them to our position." Rave scorned Vare. "But I admit you are right. This shiny metal is making it difficult to track a scent. It's almost as if the smell is just hovering in one area."

"Your calls for me most likely made them run and hide." Vare remarked. "Try echo hunting their location. I'm sure they are hiding if they know they are being hunted." Vare suggested. "Wiesen said that this metal stuff reverberates our echoes well as long as the metal is not a round shape."

"So you do pay attentions to Wiesen's notasels." Rave exclaimed with some surprise, using the Ancient Saurilied term for lessons. "That is actually a useful suggestion."

"Your sarcasm knows no bounds." Vare retaliated with his own sarcasm.

"Quiet! I'm trying to track." Rave snapped at him. Vare snorted in silent discontent as Rave began tapping her sickle like big claws on the ground, and listening for any sounds that would help detect the human children. She walked beside the table, pausing and tapping every now and again to try and hear any change in frequency of returning echoes.

"What's that!" Vare shouted, thinking he had spotted something.

"WHERE!" Rave turned on the spot to face the same direction as Vare. In the process, she knocked over all the metal objects on the table next to her with her tail. "Saifang!" Rave cursed in the Saurilied language as she turned back around to see the result of her distraction.

"Sorry. It was just one of those small rodents." Vare apologized. Rave glared at her brother. "Hold on, I hear something else too." Vare was picking up the barely audible sound of the pitter-patter of the children crawling. "Over there." He pointed across the table Rave stood next to. Rave swiftly bent low and shoved her head's way through all the metal that sat underneath the table, so she could fit her head through to the other side. Objects, once again, fell to the floor and scattered about.

"I see nothing brother." Rave said.

'KLINK, CLANG!' The two raptors lifted their heads high in the direction of the noise they had come to familiarize as metal hitting the hard floor. Both predators grew silent. Rave made a nod to Vare pointing out the origin of the sound. She proceeded to point her claw to Vare and back to the table she stood next to. Vare nodded his understanding as he walked past Rave and hopped onto the metallic table. He craned his neck looking for any signs of movement while Rave stalked around to the noise's source. Vare prepared his self to pounce at any given moment if need be. Rave found a small metal stick attached to what looked to be half of a shining silver eggshell at the table's corner. Rave sniffed the object's eggshell half. She was not able to decipher a clear odor from it. To confirm her finding she licked the inside of the shiny shell to see if it tasted of human, which she had no way of knowing of human tasted like, but she would never pass up the chance to taste such a rare delicacy. Rave tasted nothing, so she knocked away the weird object of interest, and as soon as she did a wave of smell hit her nostrils. Rave sniffed harder to keep the order from escaping her grasp. She slowly began to snake her head around the table corner's edge, following the odor. She was sure the smell's owner was within reach. Vare saw how intense his sister had become, and readied himself for the approaching kill.

'CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!' Distracted from their previous task by the noise, the velociraptors lifted their heads to look down the row of tables to see a small human girl in a purple shirt hitting one of the half eggshells attached to a stick against the floor. She soon dropped the object and crawled into a confined space. The yearling girl then tried to close a door attached to the confined space but could not get it close.

"The honor is yours sister." Vare said hopping down next to his sibling.

"Indeed it is." Rave hissed in pride as she bared her teeth to the now panicking girl. The fear was clearly visible on the human's face. Rave let loose a battle cry that rang off the metal of the room as she charged directly towards the helpless human. With sickle-like toe claws raised and the claws on her hands held high, Rave closed for the kill. The huntress opened her mouth to grab the neck of the girl in front of her, but instead slammed head first into a metal wall that held the reflection of the girl. The force of the hit dented the metal of the wall. Rave fell to her side semi-unconsciousness with her legs kicking from muscle spasms that shook her body. The human girl took the opportunity to hurry and crawl away.

"I'm glad I let you attack first." Vare snickered to himself while watching his sister struggle to get up. The yearling human male jumped from his hiding place and began to run toward a door on the opposite side of the room. Vare noticed the movement out of his peripheral vision, and turned to see the human male running to a door. Vare planted his left foot on a table and hissed aloud, "You will not escape!" The bird of prey launched his body with the extra leverage and immediately gained the ground he had lost to the human's head start. Vare ran after the yearling male with his toe claws lifted high, prepared for a pounce at the moment he was within range. The raptor sounded a battle cry as the juvenile human reached his striking range, but at the same time he also had arrived at the door's entrance. Vare readied to pounce; however, when he tried he lost his balance and began to slip on an icy floor. "Since when has ice appeared in the summer!" Vare exclaimed. Vare received his answer when he saw the door the child had been trying to reach swing open. The entire room inside was covered in ice everywhere. Vare put all his efforts into stopping his forward movement, but to no avail. He yelled as he continued to slide straight into the cold icy grip of the room and directly into a freezing cold metal structure which caused him to howl in pain. He had slid right past his human prey that had held onto the door handle to stop his sliding. Vare recovered post-haste as the human left the ice room and started to close the door on the raptor. Vare made it to the door with just enough time to shove his snout and hands through the opening to prevent being shut inside. He slowly overpowered the child, but was knocked back into the room when the other human came crashing into the door to assist its pack mate. Vare screeched in anger when he heard the click of the locking door.

The human children ran for their lives, leaving the room the way they had come in. Rave had regained full consciousness and watched the yearlings flee, though she did not bother to pursue them, at least not alone. She glared at the door which Vare was trapped behind and listened to his enraged howls. She made her way to his confinement.

"We were out witted by children!" She hissed at Vare.

"I know." He said calmly. "So why don't you let me out of here so we may HUNT THEM DOWN, AND GUT THEM OF THEIR ENTRAILS!" He yelled with rage through the door.

"Let me get this correct. You wish me to help free you when you would not assist me in my semi-consciousness state? Is that correct?" Rave said with a devious undertone.

"Yes!" Vare screeched impatiently.

"Wrong answer!" Rave screeched back.

"Their probably getting away! Plus it is freezing in here. There is ice everywhere." Vare pointed out.

"I could care less." Rave snorted.

"What will it take for you to let me out?" Vare asked aggravated.

"Listen and, listen well Vare, my brother. We are not going to get anywhere as a team if we continue to bicker like hatchlings. Luliera explained to me that the only way we will survive as we get older is to be able to rely and trust in each other." Vare snorted in stubbornness at the idea of cooperating fully with his sister, but knew she was right. Rave continued speaking despite her brother's childish interruption. "What if I had been knocked completely cold, then what would you have done if you were locked in there? If what you say is true, then you would freeze to death in a matter of hours. You should have aided me before recklessly attacking the first thing that moved." She waited for a response from Vare. None came. She assumed he was mauling over her words in his mind. "If I let you out, you must agree from now on that you will think before taking action that could endanger us both, and I will do the same as well." Rave waited for Vare's response.

"I agree sister." He said in a humble tone. "Now will you _please_ let me out of here, my tail is freezing solid." He whined.

"One more thing, though." Rave said as she quietly lifted the lock off the door with her claw. She didn't want Vare to know he was free.

"What?" Vare asked curiously.

"Who is the greatest hunter in our pack?" Rave taunted.

"I refuse to answer that question." Vare said in a dull tone.

"I won't let you out until you do." Rave smirked to herself. Little did her brother know he was already free.

Vare huffed in irritation. "You are." He said in a low voice.

"My apologies, brother, but I could not hear you." Rave chirped.

"You are." He said loud enough that it echoed into the hallway.

"I am what now, brother?" Rave taunted further.

"You are the best hunter in our pack." Vare stated blandly.

"Now in the Ancient Saurilied tongue." She mocked further.

"Set raricel wai wao li parqou." Vare spoke the phrase in Ancient Saurilied. "Now will you let me out?"

"Dear brother, whatever do you mean? You have been free for several minutes now." Rave chirped.

"What!" Vare twisted the handle of the door and shoved it with his snout, forcing it open. Without hesitation Vare leaped free of the icy grip of the room. He walked over to Rave and stood next to her. Rave noticed how her brother shivered violently from being exposed to such a cold temperature for an extended period of time.

"Are you ready to hunt the children now, or do you wish to warm yourself first?" Rave laughed.

"You are one _cold_ fenrail." Vare said to his sister using a negative Ancient Saurilied term to describe a female.

* * *

**_Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Whole bunch of stuff i had to do and take care of. _**

**_Zeal: Finally. You came back._**

**_Me: Yeah. How was playing with Kenduari?_**

**_Zeal: *Angry grimace*_**

**_Me: Forget i asked._**

**_Zeal: How come i wasn't in this chapter as much?_**

**_Me: I had to introduce other A Raptor's Tale's characters that will play later rolls in the other books to come. Like Peregrine for instance._**

**_Zeal: I see_**

**_Me: Okay, i'm starting to fall asleep. So i guess i'll end this by saying-_**

**_Zeal: Oh, Oh. i'll do it, since your all sleepy... This is Zeal saying thank you for reading this far, and i hope you will continue to enjoy what this author calls 'writing'._**

**_Me: HEY!_**

**_Zeal: Ignore him. As i was saying, Please review if you wish. Email and other forms of communications are welcome as well. And please give constructive criticism on anything you see fit. Nexcreeg knows that this guy needs it._**

**_ME: HEY! Cut that out!_**


	10. Ch8 Park Center: Hallways

**Park Center: Hallways**

"Father, slow down!" Luliera called out after Wiesen.

"How about you speed up, my daughter." Wiesen barked from around a corner. Luliera soon after heard a thud, and Wiesen's cry of pain. Luliera quickly caught up to her father. She laughed at the sight before her. Wiesen was on his back with his legs completely splayed out, grabbing his snout in pain. "I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to help an old raptor up off the ground." He said sarcastically while standing up.

"Well if you had not been sprinting down these passageways you would not have crashed into a wall as tough as rock."

"They are called hallways for your information, and they are not as tough as rock. Human structures on the outside are usually tough as rock, or tougher." Wiesen explained.

"Let us just search for Zeal. Your elaborate explanations are going to put me to sleep." Luliera complained. The velociraptors slowed to a walking pace. Every now and again they would open a door to see what was inside, or check for Zeal's scent. Eventually both raptors lulled themselves into the routine, and sped up their search. "Do you think it was wise of me to leave Vare and Rave together?" Luliera asked, poking her head into a door.

"They may argue constantly, but when push comes to shove they can work together quite well." Wiesen reassured Luliera. Wiesen glanced at his daughter. Luliera's face was in a scowl which Wiesen knew that meant she was doubting her actions. "Remember the week I gave you lead of the pack?" Wiesen asked.

Luliera's scowl was instantly transformed into smile which, for a raptor, was basically showing their teeth in a non-threatening display. "Yes, I remember. It was the most chaotic week of my term as pack leader. I made the worst choices any fawltreheol possibly could."

"Agreed. To select Vare and Zeal to construct an escape plan ended quite horribly. Vare probably still has the scar above his eye from the incidents at the end of that week." Wiesen smirked inwardly at the idea.

"What was the point of you pointing out my past errors in judgment, father?" Luliera asked, her scowl returning.

"Do remember what I did that whole week?"

"You sat atop the enclosure trees and watched havoc ensue." Luliera said with sarcasm. "Your help would have been appreciated you know." Luliera snorted. "The decisions I made were awful, and on several occasions the humans came in to settle us with those weapons. Fights broke out often in the pack that I almost could not settle. It was so frustrating." Luliera growled then checked another room. "You should have helped me father."

"If I had did that the pack would have never respected you as a leader, and you would have never gained the experience needed to be one." Wiesen commented then added. "Plus you would have never discovered what all pack leaders must learn on their own. The Rampage ability."

"You mean that horrible ability of our kind." Luliera spat out. "It nearly made me kill Zeal, and I injured four others while chasing him. I'm just glad he's so fast or could have died from that-"

"Rampage." Wiesen interrupted with a stern voice.

"Excuse me?" Luliera said.

"The ability is called Rampage, and you should refer to it as such." Wiesen stopped walking and faced Luliera. Luliera turned to face Wiesen as well. "Without that ability a pack leader would not have absolute control of their pack."

"What need would I have to basically turn myself into an unstoppable killing monster?" Luliera retorted. "The times I have used it I have caused great destruction. I only have control over it for a short amount of time. It is a curse that is only unlocked once a raptor experiences extreme anger." Luliera hissed.

"You deny your ability and therefore it denies you control of it." Wiesen stomped his foot on the ground. The force from his action shook the ground under Luliera's feet. She knew that no raptor had that kind of strength unless they used their primal ability. "I've seen you use the primal ability before Luliera, and if you were to actually accept its true worth you would be a threat to even a Tyrannosaurus Rex." Wiesen's voice had taken on an air of power. His rough skinned hide, characteristic to many dinosaurs, had changed from a dusty copper brown to a dusty tinted red color. Luliera looked into his eyes and saw the color had changed from its usual yellow tint to a deep crimson red. His irises narrowed to a mere black slits. "Rampage is a privilege few raptors can use. It is our heritage and your birth right as my daughter." Wiesen's eyes returned to normal. His voice became solemn and sincere. "One day, once you control it, you will understand how Rampage can be used to its full potential."

Luliera sighed. "I have some control father." Her words were nearly inaudible, and carried with them her sadness, but she quickly perked herself up. Luliera assumed a dominant stance, but her voice still carried a slightly saddened tone. "You may be correct in your wisdom, father, so I shall heed your words and take them to heart." A smile crossed Wiesen's jaws. "But I will only use my 'gift' as necessary, and as I see fit as the pack leader." Luliera growled in a domineering voice.

Wiesen tossed his head back and laughed into the air with joy. Luliera couldn't help but smile at her father and his unpredictable actions. "That is what I like to hear, Luliera." Wiesen ceased his laughter and began to slash the air pretending to attack an invisible herbivore using his sickle-like killing claws. He resembled a boxer hitting a punching bag. "That rough and tough attitude is exactly what I expect from a fawltreheol of my blood." Wiesen said through slashes.

"Be careful, you may strain a muscle." Luliera warned. She began to walk down the hallway again. Her head high with pride, but her mind filled with thoughts.

"I am perfectly capable of…oww, oww, cramp!" Wiesen said hopping on one leg. His right leg stayed frozen in a kicking position.

"I told you that would occur, did I not?" Luliera continued walking on, not even looking back.

"Shut down that smugness of yours and help your father already." Wiesen barked out while hopping towards her.

"As you wish." Luliera said with a smug expression. It took several minutes of intense massaging with tail and snout to restore Wiesen's leg to its original dexterity. Once accomplished, the two velociraptors continued further down the hall sniffing the air and checking rooms for Zeal's scent. Out of nowhere, a questioned struck Luliera she had not thought to ask Wiesen in their earlier conversation. "Did you ever instruct Zeal in the use of Rampage?"

"If I did, do you honestly believe we would be searching room after room looking for him? Or that he even would have called for help?"

"Why did you not? Many times I have heard you say how his perfect timing coupled with his extreme speed makes him your best learner out of the entire parqou. He would seem to be the model candidate to teach such ability." Luliera said.

"He is still too young." Wiesen stated plainly.

"What difference does that make?" Luliera asked.

"For velociraptors, the ability can only be unlocked through severe or extreme anger. We are not like the tyrannosaurs who can summon their ability and control it at will. Raptors must experience the anger to trigger it, or it could never be triggered at all. Once in your first ever Rampage, you must burn away all the anger that initially triggered the primal reaction which is no problem for an adult raptor; however, in the case of juvenile like Zeal, the anger would never subside. He would have to be beat nearly to death to snap out of Rampage." Wiesen explained.

"Seriously?" Luliera tilted her head in surprise.

"I am afraid so, though now I am kind of wishing I did teach it to him. It can be extremely useful to him on this adventure of his." Wiesen exclaimed.

"I would rather you not at the moment. I do not wish to be the one to beat him into bloody oblivion just restore his conscious state of being." Luliera huffed. "I wish not to use Rampage unless absolutely, without a doubt in my mind that it's necessary." Wiesen's comment to his daughter went unheard as a loud screech from a siren blasted down the hallway and throughout the building. The fluorescent lighting in the entire hall turned red and flashed on and off in wave like pattern. The flashing lights painted the hallway completely. Both raptors could hear the footsteps of an uncountable number of humans coming from either side of them over the screech of the siren. They were going to surround the dinosaurs on both sides, and Luliera and Wiesen knew the people would most likely be armed to kill.

"I sincerely hope you find it necessary in this situation to use your Rampage, my dear daughter." Wiesen looked to his daughter with a smile as his eyes turned crimson red and his irises narrowed once again.

"Indeed I do find its use dire necessary now, my father," Luliera returned Wiesen's smile as her eyes too shifted into the deep crimson red of blood, and her irises narrowed to black slits.

**XXXXXX**

'SLAM!…SLAM!…SLAM!' Zeal sprinted as fast as he could down the halls of the Park Center. He had no time to open doors by hand due to all the humans firing their lightning weapons at him, so instead he kicked every door in his way with full power to open it, resulting in a crashing sound each time he did.

"I…" 'SLAM!'

"Hate…" 'SLAM!'

"Humans!" 'SLAM!' Zeal growled in anger. Lightning bolts of blue streaked pass Zeal's body only inches away. The raptor swerved around office desks and computers to avoid tripping, and the swerving made him a harder target to hit. "This chase has become tedious. It has taken place all morning. This must end." Zeal complained. Zeal jumped on top of a desk and crouched low with his tail high. He knew he was taking a risk by stopping his erratic movement but the humans who were shooting at him seemed to have terrible aim anyway. The raptor pushed off the desk with his muscular legs and hands and landed on another desk. In the process, he knocked over the computer on the desk he landed upon, and sent paper flying everywhere. The papers nearly blinded him with their mass numbers flying through the air. A planned formed in Zeal's head. Still under heavy fire, the bird of prey assumed the same position as before and leapt to another desk, kicking up even more papers than before. Zeal repeated his process on every desk he could reach until the room was almost white with flying papers.

"What's it doing?" A man shouted over the fire of his electrical weaponry.

"I don't know, but I can barely see it anymore." Another man said.

"Stop firing! Stop firing!" A man with a military colonel emblem stepped in front of the 20 MPs he was in command of. "These guns might set this room on fire with all these floating around." He pointed a finger at the fluttering paper which refused to settle to the ground. The colonel gestured to his five most elite men. The men approached cautiously, still wary of the velociraptor in the room. It hadn't left yet. There had been no slamming sound from it kicking the door open to leave. In fact, it was _dead_ quiet in the room. "I want you five to double back and find a ventilation shaft to the first section of the Museum area. Disperse yourselves in the vents and wait for us to push him that way. Then tag the son of bitch." The colonel whispered. "We've been chasing this animal all morning, and from the way he's taken us through the building, I'm sure that's the way he is heading." The five soldiers nodded and turned to leave. "One more thing boys." The soldiers stopped. "Set your guns to kill." The five men hooped, and hollered, and high fived each other as they turned a dial on the side of the weapons. The spark at the end of their guns changed from blue to red, and crackled loudly with deadly electrons. The men ran out the way they had come in, and yelled in joy like cowboys.

"What are they yelling about?" Zeal said to his self. Something was wrong. His instincts told him so. The men had stopped shooting the electricity at him. The only noise was that of the papers settling. Zeal quickly crawled under a desk, and started navigating his way through the desk to a position behind all the men. A low growl escaped his throat as he anticipated the taste of warm blood. The carnivore positioned his self behind the person who looked to be the leader of the men. He had a weird symbol on his shoulder the others did not have. Zeal slowly walked from under the desk. The papers still covered him from sight of anyone, but only for a few seconds as the rest of the floating material fell to the ground.

The colonel heard a low growl to his left and snapped is head in that direction. The 6' 2" man stood face to face with a velociraptor. The creature's nose was practically touching the colonel's nose. The creature narrowed his yellow with a green tint eyes at the colonel, baring his rows of predatory teeth. A deep primal growl came from its throat. The dinosaur's leg muscles twitched with anticipation and excitement. It might pounce at any moment, but did not. The colonel could see the animal wanted him to make the first move. The armed men only watched on, afraid that doing anything would provoke an attack from the monster.

"Clever girl." Were the colonel's last words before the velociraptor leapt onto him screeching a battle cry, and sinking its jaws into his neck, and killing toe claws into his abdomen. Blue electricity fired everywhere as the screams of a dying man called out for help but soon ceased as steel jaws ripped through his throat and pulled masses of bleeding flesh away from his body. A large gaping wound was left in the barely distinguishable neck of the colonel. The carnivore barked in victory, completely ignoring the streaks of blue closely passing his head.

"I am not a female! Now who is next to die?" Zeal yell was fueled by anger at the man calling him a girl. Blood still dripped from his jaws. He lowered his body and opened his mouth to show his blood coated teeth. The predator raised his clawed hands and toes, and then raised his stiff tail high into the air. The armed soldiers may not have understood exactly what the raptor said, but they got the just of it. Over half of the 15 remaining men ran out of the room screaming in fear, but a few brave souls stayed behind to confront the dinosaur. They continued to fire their guns as Zeal slowly stalked towards them emitting a threatening growl. Zeal pounced towards the closest man, his sickle claws held high at the ready. The targeted man closed his eyes and shot wildly into the air. The panicked man was rewarded when he heard Zeal yelp in pain and tumbled to the side of him. The man's relief, however, was short lived when Zeal rose to his feet and bellowed at him in anger. "That hurt." Zeal said staring the man down.

Zeal's attention was torn from the man when three more streaks of electrical blue energy surged through his body. The pain nearly made the raptor collapse, but Zeal refused to give in so easily. The bird of prey focused his mind and fought through the muscle twitches resulting from the excessive amounts of electrical current coursing through him.

"It's refusing to go down. Hit it again." A soldier said. The remaining four soldiers closed in a circle around the carnivore and aimed at him. Zeal assessed the situation he was in. He had only one option left and that was to implement his perfect timing technique. He knew it would take a lot of energy to perform it. His muscles would fatigue from the strenuous force of moving faster than normal, but it was either going to be aching muscles or death. They men fired all at once. The resulting electrical crackle was as loud as lightning striking a tree.

Zeal focused his mind in an instant as he once had did when fighting Sarl and Dierna. The agile raptor lowered his self until his stomach touched the ground. He glanced above his self just in time to see two of the blue streaks collide into each other. Discharging sparks flew in every direction. The other two blue streaks flew past each other while only grazing sides, but causing tons of sparks to fly. Zeal watched in slow motion as the passing streaks flew into the chests of the men opposite each other. Each screamed bloody murder right before their minds blacked out from an overflow of electrical current. While still immersed in the effects of his technique, Zeal spun on the spot, swiping his tail under both men's feet that still were standing. They yelped in surprise and fell to the ground. One of the fallen soldiers let go of his electricity gun in the fall and was left defenseless. Zeal turned his attention to the fallen man that was still armed. He was the most immediate threat. With unreal velocity, Zeal pounced on the man and placed his foot on the human's throat. He lifted his toe claw and, just as swiftly, brought it down into the exposed throat. There was no scream, nor gasp for air. Zeal's claw completely cut off the man's airway. The cynical raptor snarled at the slowly suffocating soldier. The soldier felt blood from the predator's jaws drip on his face as he struggled to move the creature off him to get fresh air. His efforts were futile. His lungs burned for the need of oxygen, but then everything went black.

The velociraptor cocked his head to the man still on the floor without a weapon. He was staring at the body of his dead comrade until he noticed the raptor glaring at him. The remaining soldier scrambled to his feet and pulled out a combat knife from his jacket. Zeal stalked towards the man, but soon felt the effects of his muscles beginning to fatigue, and his perfect timing technique wearing off. He would not have the energy to fight soon, so he decided to finish the soldier quickly instead of making him suffer like he had planned to do. Zeal hopped onto an office desk near the man. He soldier stood in a Close Quarters Combat stance ready for a fight. Zeal hopped down in front of the human, but immediately took a step back as the man swung the knife at him. The soldier quickly returned to the CQC stance, but Zeal began to sway his balance from foot to foot in anticipation. The raptor tried to circle the man, but the man just kept facing Zeal, making sure to keep the deadly animal in eyesight. Zeal hissed in frustration at the man which elicited another swing of the knife towards the raptor's neck from the man. The agile dinosaur easily leaned out of the way, but felt the strain of quick movement on his slowly fatiguing muscles.

"I tire of this dance." Zeal said trying to circle the man again, but failed as the main continued to face him no matter where he moved. "This ends now!" Zeal bark towards the soldier. The soldier fell for the taunt and swung his knife exactly where Zeal wanted. Zeal bit down on the human's hand, crushing bone and drawing blood in the process. The man yelled in pain. He lost grip of his knife and let it fall to the floor. Using power neck muscles, Zeal swung the man in circle and let go of his hand, letting him fly upward. But before he was out of reach, the agile predator swung his knife-like toe claw around to meet the human's neck. The kick not only sent the man flying across the room but also ripped the flesh clear off the man's neck. When the soldier hit the opposite wall of the room he was already dead.

Zeal relinquished total control of his perfect timing technique, and felt the full blow of his muscle fatigue. They nearly locked up on him, but the raptor fought through his aches so that he could at least find a hiding place before his cramps became too much. Zeal ran up to the closed door that lead to the next room and kicked it open. The scent of the blue shirt man had led him directly to the door, but it stopped after that. The recoil from kicking, that usually had no effect on the raptor, left him crippled in agony and howling a hoarse cry of pain. Zeal shook his head to regain control of himself. He sniffed the air in the room to see if he could pick up the blue shirt man's scent, but nothing came.

"I must find a hiding place at least. I know more humans will come, and with more deadly weapons." Zeal thought about what he had said as he walked into the next room. Harnessing lightning as a tool was bad enough. He didn't want to stick around to see what other elements the humans might have at their disposal. "Whoa." Zeal looked around his self to see the walls in the room were gone, or maybe never even put into place. Metal beams, like the ones he had jumped across in the building of electrical power, stood horizontal and vertical within the walls. They appeared to be bracing everything up that was in the room. There were also two scaffoldings in the room that sat on opposite sides from each other. One stood higher than the other and almost reached the ceiling. "Perfect. No humans could reach me up there without making excessive noise and alerting me to their presence." Zeal jumped 10 feet straight up onto the lowest scaffolding, and then jumped the next 13 feet upward and landed safely on the tallest scaffolding. He would have normally just jumped and grabbed onto the tallest scaffolding, and pulled himself onto it, but his muscles lacked the energy for such a feat. Out of habit, Zeal started circling the spot on the scaffolding he picked out to rest on, but stopped when he noticed there was a door level with the scaffolding on which he stood. Zeal reached for the handle with his hand, but stopped short of grabbing it when he realized he barely had strength to fight off any danger that may lay behind the door. "I think I'll take a quick rest to recuperate instead of throwing my careless carcass into more life threatening situations." The raptor resumed his circular pattern until he was comfortable with his chosen spot, then he laid down and closed his eyes.

**XXXXXX**

Rave and Vare rounded a corner of the hallway together and turned down a corridor that led to their left at full speed.

"Are you sure we are following the yearlings' scent?" Rave asked.

"I'm positive." Vare responded, inhaling the air.

"Positively incapable of tracking." Rave said under her breath.

"What was that?" Vare eyed his sister suspiciously.

"I said your nose is going to lead us off a cliff." Rave snorted. "We've been chasing their smell for a good while now. Are we going to find them or not?"

"This place is like a maze. I don't even know how the humans navigate it, but I think we are getting closer. The humans' scents are getting stronger." Vare explained. The raptors rounded another corner and simultaneously skidded to a halt. They stood in large room with a ceiling almost 40 feet high. The length and width of the room was large enough to fit a Spinosaurus, T-rex, and Giganotosaurus side by side. A single window with a couple of scaffoldings were the only things in the room making it more than just an empty box. A door lay on the opposite wall of the room. Vare held his snout high and inhaled deeply. "The yearlings' scent leads to that door. Come on."

"I'm not so sure Vare. My instincts tell me something is not quite right." Rave said.

"Do you not trust my decision, or tracking skills?" Vare asked slightly annoyed.

"No, it is not that brother. I promise." Rave reassured.

"Excellent. Come on then." Vare walked further into the room, but stopped in front of the window when he heard a low rumbling. "What's that?"

Rave looked at her brother questioningly. "What's what?" Rave answered her own question when she gazed at the window for a quick second and saw a large eye gazing in on her brother. The owner of the eye backed away from the window, and out sight. Directly afterward, the ground began to shake beneath the raptors' feet.

"You feel that too, right?" Vare asked with a panicked look on his face.

Rave figured then that her brother hadn't noticed the eye in the window next to him. "Vare do you trust me with your life?" Rave asked in a serious tone of voice. Vare heard the sincerity in his sister's voice.

"Of course, Rave." Vare answered honestly. "But that has nothing to do with these tremors at the moment which seem to be getting stronger." Rave knew that whatever carnivore was charging at the wall was about to hit, and she had no time to explain to Vare what was going on.

"Vare, use the first move learned in the leap game! Lenrainel the leap game." Rave shouted 'remember' in the ancient language in hopes her brother remembered what to do. His life depended on it.

Vare stared at Rave for a second when out of nowhere a wave of memory rushed through his mind.

**XXXXX**_ Two very young velociraptors sat on a small rock. They had run out of games to play, and neither could think of a new one to make up._

"_This sucks. There's still three hours of good daylight left, and we're out of stuff to do already." A very young Vare complained to his equally very young sister._

"_Maybe Wiesen knows some fun stuff. He knows all that fighting stuff anyway." Rave commented._

"_Naw. He'll just make us practice fighting moves again. What about Luliera? She's the pack leader. It's like her job to know fun stuff, right?" Vare said, his hopes rising._

"_No. Last time I asked her about games she just made me practice tracking skills." Rave grimaced at the thought. The siblings sighed simultaneously in boredom. An adolescent Zeal happened to be passing by at the moment of the double sigh, and stopped to investigate._

"_What's going you guys? You look bored." Zeal said to the younger raptors._

"_We are." Rave said._

"_We ran out of games to play, and we don't want to practice tracking or fighting." Vare said._

"_Not possible. There are so many games. What about predator and prey?" Zeal questioned._

"_Did that already. It was the first game we played." Vare stated._

"_Alright. What about Triceratops horns?" Zeal asked._

"_That was the fourth game." Rave sighed._

"_Okay. How about stampede?"_

"_Did it." Both Rave and answered together._

"_Rushing river?" Zeal asked, starting to think that maybe the two yearlings did play all the games possible._

"_Did it." The raptors said together again._

"_Dominance circle?"_

"_Did it."_

"_No claws?"_

"_Did it."_

"_Nests?"_

"_Did it." Rave chirped. "Reluctantly, anyway." Vare added. Rave shot Vare a glare._

"_What about the game I made?" Zeal questioned. Vare and Rave looked at each other and then back at Zeal._

"_You made a game?" Rave asked. "Is it fun?"_

"_Will you teach it to us?" Vare chimed in. "And what is it called?"_

"_It's called the leap game, and it is pretty simple." Zeal stated._

"_Well what are waiting for, spit it out already." An impatient Vare demanded._

"_Cool your speed, Vare. I'll explain it." Zeal said calmly. Vare just huffed. Zeal continued his explanation. "The objective of the game is to successfully copy all the moves of the Saurilied that went before you, as well as, all the Saurilieds that were before them."_

"_Sounds hard." Rave commented._

"_Well, after a few turns it starts to get hard, but that is what makes it so much fun. You can make each move as complex as you wish until one of the players can't perform it. That player then gets a letter that will eventually spell out 'lixet' which is the Ancient language term for 'leap'. Whichever dinosaur is last left in the game is the winner which means they did not have enough letters to spell out lixet because they performed most of the moves correctly."_

"_This sounds kind of cool. Let's try it, Vare." Rave said standing up from the rock._

"_Okay." Vare stood up as well, nearly bursting with excitement. _

_The yearling raptors looked at each other and then back at Zeal again, then asked in unison. "Can you show us a move?"Zeal just laughed at the two younger raptors._

"_Yes, of course I will show you one." Zeal said as he lowered his body to the ground. Rave and Vare watched on with great interest. Zeal laid against the ground for a second before he suddenly side rolled several feet to his right. He immediately followed up with a forward roll which he transitioned into a front flip by pushing his body off the ground with his hands and feet. In all, his forward movement probably sent him flying about 13 feet forward from the spot he had started at._

"_Whoa. Think how far you would have flipped if you were an adult." Vare said in awe. _

"_Go ahead and try it. It's fun. Then you can add on to it what moves of your own you want to do." Zeal said. He watched as both raptors tried to copy his complex motion, but struggled to pull off the front flip. With some helpful critique from Zeal, though, the yearlings had the move and the game down pack in no time flat, and soon were playing without any help from the adolescent Zeal._

"_It looks like you yearlings no longer need my assistance." Zeal smiled at them both, then looked towards the horizon at the setting sun. "I have to leave now anyway. I am sure you guys know how Wiesen is when you arrive late to one of his notasels." Zeal began to walk off into the foliage of the raptor pen enclosure._

"_Zeal, wait." Rave and Vare barked in unison again. Zeal halted and peered over his shoulder to see the two grinning at him. "Thank you, Zeal." They said together and inclined their heads. Zeal smiled at them once more, and without a word, disappeared into the foliage. _**XXXXX**

Vare's mind snapped back to reality as the wall next to him began to crash inward. The quick velociraptor dropped to the ground just in time to see a massive chunk of the wall fly over his body. Without hesitation, Vare rolled several feet to his right.

"QUICKSICKLES!" The pressure of the voice vibrated the air. A pair of humungous jaws bit down in the place where Vare had been only seconds ago. "OUR BOUGHT IS NOT YET OVER!" Vare rolled to his feet, but stayed crouched low, and look to the owner of the jaws that almost ended his life.

"A T-rex!" Vare exclaimed.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE WITH SUCH EASE THIS TIME QUICKSICLES!" The head of the T-rex lunged forward at Vare. Vare pushed off from the ground with his hands and feet and flipped forward out of reach from the rex's teeth. The rex crunched only air. Vare landed next Rave. Both raptors lowered their heads, raised their claws, and hissed at the rex. The Tyrannosaurus rex turned its head to get a good look at the raptors. "You are not Quicksickles." The female rex said in a calmer, but still very agitated, voice while staring directly at Vare. "Though you do smell of him. You must be a part of his parqou. Tell me where he is, so that I may stomp him into oblivion!" The rex demanded in a fierce growl.

"How do you know Zeal?" Rave hissed in response.

"Zeal has a last name?" Vare asked Rave with a puzzled expression.

"Brother this is neither the time nor place to ask that question." Rave glared at Vare.

"Young fawltreheol, I do not have time for your indecisive banter!" The alpha rex roared out. Vare and Rave cringed at the deafening noise. "Tell me, where is Quicksickles or I will be forced to wrench the answer from your dying carcasses."

"Ha! Such a bluff!" Vare barked. "Not even a rex, with all its strength, could smash full body through a human wall from the outside. The T-rex just laughed at the raptor's comment. "Tell us rex, what is so funny?" Vare growled.

"_Nos qiley._" The rex spoke 'not quite' in the ancient language. "I perceive from your ignorant comment that your elders have yet to teach you of the primal abilities that you and other carnivores possess." The T-rex said as the pupil of her eyes began to narrow into black slits, and at the same time, the white of her eyes turned a blood-shot red.

**XXXXXX**

Zeal woke with a start as the scaffolding shook beneath his body. His instincts took over. The swift raptor stood up and kicked the door behind him and dashed inside. Zeal gazed back over his shoulder. He saw both scaffoldings collapse to the floor with a loud metallic clang. Zeal didn't have time to wonder why it had happened because the floor beneath him began to rumble and shake to the point he almost lost his balance and fell. When the rumbling quit, Zeal wasted no time in sprinting down the hallway he had entered to find the source. The raptor smelled the surrounding air while in a full on sprint.

"Kenduari!" Zeal exclaimed as her scent wafted past his nose. "She must have tracked my scent here. Wait a second." Zeal slowed to a trot to intake the smells in the air around him better. "There are two more scents I know, but who are they?" The raptor's eyes widened in realization. He broke into a faster sprint than he was in before. "If those two nimrods get themselves eaten by that rex I will kill them." Ignoring the flaw in his logic, Zeal picked up speed when he heard the unmistakable roar of T-rex in the distance. Zeal was ecstatic that there were no doors he had to kick open in the current hallway. Nothing hindered his speed except for the constant weaving and jumping over desk that lay in his path.

Another tremor, much more severe than the first one, shook the building, and nearly made Zeal trip at 83 miles per hour. "_That would not have been pretty._" Zeal thought. "_Does this hall ever end? This building must be miles in length._" As luck would have it Zeal was fast approaching the only door in the hall. Using his binocular vision, he noticed it was entirely made of metal. "_This is going to hurt._"

With all the momentum from his sprint, and in a display of sheer determination, Zeal leapt at the door. The moment before impact the agile bird of prey flipped so both his feet kicked the door at the same time. 83 miles per hour of muscular hollowed boned predator rammed into the metal door. The door flew off its hinges and into a room that was large enough to fit three super predators side by side.

Zeal lay on the floor howling in pain. He did not get a chance to see his strength's effect on the door because directly after the impact he dropped to the ground on his side from the extreme pain his feet were experiencing. "I need to help Rave and Vare." He said rising to his feet. "I know those two can't stay out of trouble for long." The raptor let out a hoarse whine of pain as the base of his toes touched the solid floor, but he refused to give up. The raptor hopped down into the room below the door entrance. His landing was sloppy because of his sore feet. Zeal knew that meant his jump heights would be limited for a while. The predatory dinosaur in took the air in the room. "I can't pick up Kenduari's scent." Zeal stated. When he felt a breeze on his left Zeal looked in that direction to see a T-rex sized hole in the wall. "Oh she was most definitely here." Zeal sniffed the air again. "I can smell Vare and Rave, but cannot tell which way they went. Kenduari must be using that Primeval ability. Apparently it could hide more than just her scent." Zeal snorted in frustration. "I will just have to take a gamble to where they went." Zeal looked to both doors in the room. One was closed, but the other had been left open. Neither showed any sign that Kenduari may have attacked it. Zeal assumed she must have left after breaking through the wall. The raptor chose to take the door that was already open.

Zeal walked into a hall that had the clear stuff humans made, called glass, everywhere. One wall was entirely made of glass. It lined a ramp and stairs that led to a door further down the hall. Zeal started walking along the path of the glass wall when suddenly two familiar scents hit his nose. "They are alive. Thank goodness." Zeal breathed a sigh of relief. He checked the air one more time to make sure no other threats were nearby, but was rewarded with another familiar smell. "The blue shirt man." The raptor said in joy. "And his scent is coming from the same direction as Vare and Rave's. I can search for them while following the blue shirt man as well." Zeal trotted down the hall, following the familiar smells with excitement. He was so close to getting off the island. All that was left for him to do was to keep stealthy and follow the blue shirt man to the huge ship which was the only way off the island. Zeal could easily stay hidden within the confines of the ship for days without being detected.

Lost in his thoughts Zeal almost passed the door that contained the trail of scents he was following. Before opening it he peered through the circular window to look inside the room. He let out an unintentional loud gasp at what his eyes beheld. "The blue shirt man." Zeal said in a low voice.

**XXXXXX**

Dr. Grant heard a noise he wish he had not as he turned to face the only door in the control room. Through the window, his eyes met that of a velociraptor's. Despite the other three people in the room, the dinosaur's piercing gaze stayed locked on Grant. Grant watched the raptor's gaze slowly shift downward.

"Ellie! The door locks!" Grant shouted to his girlfriend and colleague. "Get the door locks!" Grant stood frozen for a second as he saw the handle on the door turn, but only for a second. He hastily launched his body into the door before the raptor could completely open it. The dinosaur screeched in anger and began to slowly overpower Grant until Ellie too shoved her body weight against the door. Even with the combined strength of both adults, the raptor was still putting up a fight. Grant knew it would not be long before the raptor won the battle of strength. Their only hope was that Lex and Tim could find the file on the computer that would turn on the door locks.

**XXXXXX**

"Humans are…stronger… than I thought." Zeal panted as he tried pushing the door open against the combined weight of the blue shirt man and the yellow haired women. Zeal heard the young girl in the purple shirt shout the words 'We got it!', and then a loud click sounded from the door, and it completely locked the raptor out. Zeal could hear the laughter of joy from the four humans inside the room at their accomplishment. The clever raptor scanned the area for any possible way into the room when his eyes landed upon the glass wall that lined the room. "You are not getting away that easily." Zeal backed up as far as he possibly could.

"It's coming through the window!" The yellow haired woman shouted. Ear piercing sounds rang out near Zeal's head, disorienting him. Still the raptor jumped shoulder first into the window. The glass shattered without much resistant. Zeal rolled to his feet the moment he hit the floor. By the time he got his bearings the humans were already on a ladder climbing into the ceiling. The blue shirt man was the last to ascend the ladder, but Zeal was too late to stop him from kicking it over to the ground. The cunning raptor hopped onto a desk and started jumping from desk to desk to keep track of the humans' movements above him. He finally stopped when he believed he was directly under the blue shirt man. The raptor scanned the tiling above his self so he could to pick the perfect time to strike. Zeal stood on tip-toe and shoved his head through the thin grated tiling of the roof. It turned out to be heavier than he had expected. Despite the extra weight, Zeal turned his head and instantly spotted his target. The blue shirt turned on the spot to see the purple shirt girl atop the tiling on top of the velociraptor's head. He delivered three swift kicks to the raptor's face which caused him to fall to the ground below, and knock over the desk he had used.

"Argh, My head." Zeal complained, rising to his feet. He shook his head to clear any remaining fogginess then looked up. The legs of the girl were dangling above him. He looked for the closest desk, but it had been knocked over during his fall, and his feet were still too sore for him to perform a jump above 10 feet. Zeal jumped straight up anyway and snapped at the girl's legs, only missing by inches as she was pulled away just in time. The raptor felt the shock surge through his body from his sore feet hitting the ground. He quickly shook it off.

Zeal paced back and forth thinking and snorting in aggravation. "So much for keeping it stealthy."

* * *

**_Me: Thank you for reading this far through my story. Any reviews and/or constuctive critisim would be greatly appreciated. It helps drive me to write. Also. Book one of A Raptor's Tale is soon coming to a close._**

**_Zeal: So what's the bad news._**

**_Me: Shut up._**

**_Kenduari: I actually look forward to the second instillation of this little series of our writer. He told me there would be more parts with me in them._**

**_Zeal: What! You didn't tell me anything._**

**_Me: You didn't ask._**

**_Kenduari: And humans think fawltreheol are smart. HA!_**

**_Zeal: I take that to offense!_**

**_Kenduari: Your point? *flashes her teeth*_**

**_Zeal: Nevermind._**

**_Me: Anyways...Book one is just about over, and Book two is on its way. I'm kinda trying to make all the stories roll together nicely. Only time will tell though. I hope you guys enjoyed everything i've written so far._**

**_Kenduari: Argh! You are boring us into extinction._**

**_Me: Calm down, sheesh. I'm just trying to thank everyone for reading this far. I appreciate the reviews, favs, and story alerts too. I'm sure Zeal would agree with me._**

**_Zeal:Zzzzz...Zzzzz...Zzzz_**

**_Me: ZEAL!_**

**_Zeal: I'm awake, I'm awake_**

**_Me:*Sigh*_**


	11. Ch9 Park Center: Vents

**Park Center: Vents**

"Oww!" Zeal exclaimed as he bumped his head for a fourth time. "_These vents were not meant for a raptor to crawl through._" He thought. His body barely fit through the ventilation shafts. After managing to push another desk in place of the one he knocked over in his fall, Zeal climbed into the vents to give chase to the blue shirt man. The raptor didn't realize until he was in the vent that he would be forced to crawl due to its confined space. "_I really hope this vent opens to wider spacing._" After a few more minutes of following the blue shirt's man scent, the vents began to open up in both height and width. Zeal stretched to his full height and wasted no time in transitioning from a crawl to trot. With a single minded focus, the raptor refused to lose his only link to freedom so easily. Zeal passed by several extensions to the main vent he was in, but paid them no attention since the scent of his target led into none of them. A soft thump in the distance behind Zeal grabbed his attention. Running off instinct, Zeal ducked out of the way of red lightening that whizzed over his head. Zeal's head tilted in his 'that's interesting' look. "That's new."

"Crud, I missed!" A man shouted out. Zeal spun around. Two men with electric guns were aiming at him, except the electric tips of their weapons were red instead of blue. Zeal figured they must have been hiding in the extension vents, until he passed them. If his mind had not been so preoccupied with the blue shirt man, the raptor would have immediately picked up their scent, no problem.

"Screw it, just open fire!" The second man shouted. Beams of red lightening whizzed through the vent at the dinosaur, but Zeal had ducked into cover of another extension vent. The red electrical beams flew harmlessly by him.

"I would rather avoid another confrontation. It would consume too much time, and I may lose the blue shirt man." Zeal reasoned. "And that red lightning looks much worse than the blue kind." The raptor retreated down the current extension vent he was in. He turned to the right down another one, but to his dismay two men further down the vent blocked his path. They were different than the first two men, but they too had red tipped electric guns, and both were aimed directly at Zeal.

"Jackpot." Both men grinned as they pulled their triggers. Zeal growled in annoyance and charged towards the electrical beams headed towards him. Right before they hit, the agile raptor crouched low to the ground, letting the red energy fly overhead, and then he pushed off from the ground leading into a leap. The armed men stared in awe as the velociraptor cleared their heads, and the ceiling, by only inches, and then landed a couple of feet behind them. Zeal hissed at the befuddled humans, and ran to the end of the vent then turned to the right and out of view.

"Shoooot, he's good." The shorter of the two men said.

"Man, the captain's gonna have our heads on silver platter." The other man said.

"Not if we can catch him before he makes it to the captain."

"Good idea. Radio Frank and Bill, and tell them to meets us at the vent shaft that's right before the one captain's in. This dino ain't getting away that easily."

Zeal hung three more rights before he made it back to the main vent and the scent of the blue shirt man. He had lost all four men, and he knew none of them were fast enough to catch him. He was in the clear. With each passing minute the smell of the blue shirt man grew stronger which meant Zeal drew closer to his ultimate goal and victory. Zeal turned to the left with the flow of the main vent, and none other than the four men he thought he had shaken off were blocking his way. Two were crouching and two were standing, and all were pointing their red tipped lightning weapons at him.

"No side vents to duck into this time." One man said.

"And no jumping over us this time either." Another man said.

"You can't escape." The third men said as he pulled a device out of his pocket and pushed a button on it. A heavy sheet of metal slid down from the top of the vent and shut closed behind Zeal. Boiling mad and fueled by anger, Zeal tried to kick the door open with all his strength but the metal was even tougher than the door he had sprinted to kick open.

"It's game over raptor. You're dead." The fourth man smirked. "We gotcha this time." Zeal hissed at them and raised his claws.

"Why do you insist on stopping me?" Zeal growled and took a step toward the men. Anger began to cloud his judgment. "I have done nothing wrong to you. All I have done is tried to avoid your kind and you still pursue me." Zeal knew the men couldn't understand him, but he did not care. He wanted answers. "No human has even ever bothered to ask me why I am in a certain location. No, instead they just shoot at me." The raptor screeched out and took another step toward the men. "Is your kind too ignorant to even try and communicate, or do you enjoy killing too much for that!" Zeal's anger was starting to take control of him, so his body began to react as well. The velociraptor's muscles began to pump with excessive amounts of adrenaline. His sore feet no longer ached and his recently acquired scars from being kicked in the head seemed to visibly heal and instantly vanish. And finally his eyes began to react as his irises slightly narrowed and his eyes changed color from greenish yellow to orange-red, but not quite a deep crimson red.

"Your intimidation won't work on us." One man said. "Fire, boys!" Four red beams flew directly at Zeal. A loud crackle sounded in the ventilation shafts and echoed throughout nearly every room they connected to. The four men yelled out in joy and high fived at the success of their plan, and the now dead velociraptor. Unfortunately for them, when the smoke cleared from the blast, the raptor was not dead, it wasn't even a little fried, but still standing and looking as pissed off as ever.

"You…never… ANSWERED…MY…QUESTIONS!" Zeal nearly roared out. He had taken a slow deliberate step closer to them with each word. "Why? WHY MUST I SUFFER YOUR IGNORANCE!" Zeal roared out a sound that could have rivaled a young T-rex.

"Take him down! Take him down!" One of the men said. All four men started shooting with perfect accuracy and hitting their marks, but the raptor kept pressing its slow advance. When the electricity hit Zeal's body it simply dispersed into nothingness, or in some cases it actually ricocheted off of his tough hide. "Ain't these set to kill!" A man questioned. The men kept firing until they had depleted all ammo, and by that time Zeal was standing face to snout with them all. The four elite soldiers cowered into a huddle.

"Looks like this is it guys." A man cried.

"I love you guys, man." Another man said.

Zeal snorted, "Humans. How pathetic can you possibly be!" The raptor leered down on them with his orange-red eyes. Zeal opened his maw to bite a chunk out of the closest man's body, but froze midway through the attack.

"_Killing them is a waste of time. Zeal Quicksickles would know better._" A voice in his mind spoke. Zeal considered the voices words and found them slightly soothing, but not enough to completely subside his rage.

"Very well then. You live today humans." Zeal gave a cynical laugh and backed away from them.

"I think he's letting us go." A man said with hope in his voice.

"But not without injury." Zeal laughed maniacally. He stomped the floor of the vent. The entire structure shook violently from the raptor's increased strength. Rivets in the walls began to pop and floor below the men creaked. A second later the bottom of the vent from right in front of Zeal's feet to where the four men sat collapsed into the room below, leaving a seven foot gap in the vent. The men screamed as they fell 20 feet to the floor below and crashed landed. Zeal peered down onto them with a cynical smirk on his face. They weren't dead but at least he had the satisfaction of knowing they would have broken bones for while.

"_ENOUGH!_" The voice spoke again, but with force. "_You are not the true Zeal Quicksickles, I AM!_"

"Then who exactly would that make me?" The Zeal in question chuckled at his inner thoughts.

"_All I know is that you are a more primal me, and I refuse to give you complete control of my mind and body! NOW GET BACK IN HERE!_" The voice yelled. The Zeal in question roared out in pain as his own mind assaulted him, forcing him to ground twisting in agony.

"ARGGGHHH! STOP IT!" The Zeal in question roared, writhing on the floor and holding his head.

"_You don't have full control yet, and I'm not going to give it up so easily!_"

**XXXXXX**

"Wiesen, did you hear that?" Luliera asked, leaving her Rampage state.

"Yes, but I wish I hadn't." Wiesen said as he changed back as well.

"Was that…" Luliera hesitated. "…Zeal?"

"Yes."

"It sounded like he was roaring in pain. And raptors cannot roar, unless…" Luliera began.

"Unless they are in Rampage." Wiesen finished. "But from the sounds of it he does not seem he has gone fully primal yet."

"What?" Luliera gave her father a curious look.

"It sounded as if he was in internal pain, not external pain. He may be fighting with his primal self for control over his body and mind. We may still have a chance to help him yet if he can take back control of himself. Come Luliera we must hurry in the direction of that sound." The raptors sped off into another hallway, being sure to not trip over the countless number of dead and dying humans scattered around them in the bloodstained hallway.

**XXXXXX**

Vare and Rave lay on the ground panting in a random hallway. They had no clue where they were. They had run blindly through the building, hoping to put as much distance as they could between them and the Tyrannosaurus rex.

"Rave, did you hear that?" Vare asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like Zeal roaring out in pain." Rave responded.

"There's only one problem with that."

"What?" Rave looked at her brother curiously.

"Velociraptor's can't roar." Vare explained with a look of fright.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh my god, Alan did you hear that?" Ellie asked.

"Couldn't help but hear it." Grant answered. He looked at Ellie and the kid's faces. They were terrified. "Ellie, take the kids and keep following the vents until-"

"Alan, no!" Ellie protested.

"Ellie, listen. Someone needs to stall that raptor so you and kids can get out safely. Now if I'm right, then it's probably been tracking me across the park this whole time. I don't know, but I think it has which means that it will follow _me _instead of you guys. Now, I want you to take Lex and Tim and keep following the vents until you reach the end. It should take you to the display fossils at the entrance of the museum section of the park. Got it?" Ellie nodded. Grant turned to follow a different vent shaft.

"You aren't going anywhere without these." Ellie said. She held out the last of the explosives and gas grenades. Grant thankfully took them. "And this." She said holding out one of two of their electricity guns. Grant happily took it as well. "And this." Ellie said as she threw her arms around Grant and pulled him into a kiss. Lex put her hand in front of Tim's eyes, but Tim pushed it away. After Grant and Ellie broke their kiss Ellie whispered, "Please come back safe Alan." Grant only nodded. He then silently turned down a vent shaft, which ended up having a steeper slope than he expected.

"Oh $^*&!" He cursed as he slid down the vent with increasing speed. He slid feet first, so he was able to kick out the panel that covered the vent's entrance. Grant flew through the air for a few seconds before he landed butt first on a brachiosaurus skeleton. He stood up and brushed himself off then looked around. Grant stood on the back of a brachiosaur fossil set up like the one in the front entrance of Jurassic Park's Park Center museum. As he had guessed, there was also a T-rex fossil set up directly across from the brachiosaur one. He was standing in a room that was almost an exact replica of the front entrance to the Park Center's museum. "I think I'll stay up here." Grant said as he looked down at the 25 foot drop.

**XXXXXX**

The female alpha rex let loose a roar of satisfaction. She was traveling around the outside of the human facility she knew Quicksickles to be traveling through. She wanted to make it to the front of the building before the fawltreheol was able to leave without finishing his fight with her.

"I assume from that roar of his that Quicksickles is finally unlocking his true potential." Kenduari laughed to herself. "Fawltreheol are so incompetent and ignorant of their natural abilities." The rex thought about her words, and then laughed again. "Well all treheol are ignorant, but I must concede fawltreheol to be the worst off."

Kenduari stalked to the edge of what humans called a road. She stepped onto the warm black surface as a red and gray object humans called a jeep swerved around her, just missing hitting her feet, and then sped off into the distance.

"How dare you instigate into my space!" Kenduari lowered her head and roared out. The power of the roar shook nearby trees. The rex broke into a run to pursue the jeep. "You have soured a good mood!" Kenduari roared out again, gaining ground on the small vehicle.

**XXXXXX**

Zeal struggled to rise to his feet. His head felt like it had been hit by an ankylosaurs's tail, and then rammed by a pachycephalosaur. He couldn't remember anything that had occurred within the last few minutes except that he had been extremely angry, so when Zeal nearly tumbled down the seven foot gap in the vent he was completely taken off guard.

"What the-" Zeal stumbled backwards and fell onto his back with a loud thud. "How did that happen?" Zeal got up and peered down the hole. Four men lay groaning in agony in a pile of rubble. One looked up to see the raptor staring down at them.

"Jerk!" The man shouted shaking his fist at the dinosaur. Zeal tilted his head in his 'that's interesting' manner, and instantly felt consequence of his action. His head rattled with a surge of pain, making him into a stumble backwards. Zeal recovered before falling to the ground.

"Well, well, well I see the four idiots couldn't take you down." A voice rang out through the main vent. Zeal shook his head to regain some semblance of focus. His attention was in the direction the voice had come which was the only direction Zeal could now travel; directly across the gap. A man walked around the corner of the main vent, and stood on the opposite end if the gap. Zeal could tell from his posture that he was the leader of the other four men. "What happened to them anyway?" The leader asked Zeal. The raptor looked at the man curiously. "Well, did you kill them or not?" The leader reiterated while reaching for something behind his back. "I know you're not some stupid animal. You're smarter than most people give you credit, so with that said; answer my question." The man had grabbed what looked to be a long gray tube from behind his back, and was now placing it on his shoulder to help support it. Zeal noticed some weird cone shape at the end of the tube.

The raptor had no clue as to what the tube thing the leader was holding could do, but he assumed it must have been some kind of weapon. Zeal decided answering the man the best way he could might stall him from attacking. After all, he was the first human to try and actually talk to the raptor before attacking. His eyes never leaving the leader, Zeal cautiously walked to the edge of the gap and pointed into it with his snout. The leader leaned over the edge of the gap to see his four subordinates getting to their feet and stumbling over each other.

The leader laughed, "Take five boys, I got it from here." The men looked up and immediately started apologizing and trying to explain what happened. "Cool it guys. It's fine. I'll be down there in less than five minutes." The leader turned back to Zeal. "Sorry, but one of us is going down, and it's not going to be me." Zeal backed away from the man and took a defensive stance then hissed. The leader took a fighting stance and aimed his shoulder mounted weapon.

"Have it your way." Zeal growled.

"Eat rocket launcher." The leader fired his weapon. Zeal barely was able to side-step the cone that came flying of the rocket launcher. It smashed into the metal wall behind Zeal and exploded with a force that shook the entire structure of the main vent. The leader quickly pushed another cone into the rocket launcher and aimed it at the raptor.

"_If I'm hit by that I am as good as dead. I have to get across that gap and stop him._" Zeal thought to himself. The leader fired the second rocket. The raptor acted quickly and swatted the bottom of the cone with his tail. The cone flipped and ricocheted off the ceiling, to the floor, and into the wall above the hole in the floor. Its explosion knocked the leader onto his back and disoriented him. Zeal, however, was able to hold his ground and withstand the intense heat and shockwave. Taking his opportunity, the raptor hopped across the seven foot gap and behind the leader. When the man finally had regained his bearings he noticed that the raptor was gone.

"It couldn't have escaped. The only…way…out…is…" The leader nervously turned around to see a pair of green-yellow eyes inches from his face. "Whoa." Zeal simply breathed a huff of heavy air onto the man. He slowly started to tilt over the edge of the gap. The leader flailed his arms in circles to try to regain his balance but to no avail. "Hey, hey, now wait a darn minute-Ah Ah AHHHH! OWWW!" Zeal gave a satisfactory snort when the leader fell through the gap and crashed into the ground. "Why you rotten, no good, low down, dinosaur. I'll get you back for this. Just watch me." The leader yelled at the raptor.

"Shoooot, he's really good." One of the four subordinates said.

"Shut up!" The leader said hitting the man over the head with his hat. After watching the men get chastised for a bit, Zeal trotted off into the main vent with his tail held high. He continued to follow the scent of the blue shirt man.

It didn't take long for Zeal to come across the side vent in which the scent flowed. Zeal traveled a few feet into the vent before he realized it was too steep to keep his footing. He began to slide at an increasing rate until he saw the opening off the vent approaching. As soon as he reached the edge of the opening, the bird of prey pushed off into the air with his feet. Zeal aimed for the nearest thing he could land on which happened to be something that looked a lot like the bones of a Tyrannosaurus rex attacking the bones of a brachiosaurus. The raptor landed with a loud thud on the skull of the skeletal T-rex.

"What the?" Zeal snapped his head to the source of the sound.

"The blue shirt man!" Zeal barked in surprise. The blue shirt man stood on the back of the brachiosaurus skeleton, staring up at the velociraptor.

"I didn't even see you come in." The blue shirt man said raising one of the blue-spark electric guns at Zeal. "Beside the point though. I don't know why you have, but I know you've been following me on this island. I can only assume that means your hunting me." The blue shirt man fired a beam of electric energy at Zeal, but the agile raptor easily avoided the shot. He then retreated to the T-rex skull which was slightly above the brachiosaur skull, but was in a position that made the raptor a harder target to hit.

"I'm not hunting you." Zeal shook his head trying to reason with the blue shirt man. He hoped that he would understand and try communicating with the raptor like the leader he had faced only a few minutes prior. "Just lead me to the boat that leaves the island. That is all I want." The raptor's efforts did not work, for humans could not speak modern day Saurilied, as Zeal already knew. The blue shirt man fired another lightning bolt at Zeal but hit the rex's skull. The entire skeleton shook beneath the raptor's feet. "Careful, you're going to kill us both!" Zeal hissed at the blue shirt man. Not the best idea on the raptor's part.

"Don't worry; I'm not going kill you yet." The blue shirt man said sarcastically, and then pulled a gray orb out of his pocket. He pulled a shiny pin on it and threw it at the velociraptor's feet. The orb rolled into one of Zeal's sickle-like toe claws. Zeal lowered his head to sniff the object of interest.

"Were you planning on hitting me with this? Do humans really- AHHH!" Zeal was taken by surprise when the orb let out a thundering bang and dispensed a cloud of gray smoke everywhere in his line of sight. Instinct took over as Zeal jumped down to the rex skeleton's lower back to get clear of the ominous cloud. Unexpectedly, the raptor lost balance and almost tumbled over the side of the rex's ribcage. He felt slightly woozy for a moment, but shook his body to rid himself of the feeling. "_There was something in that cloud that was messing with my abilities._" He thought as the cloud began to disappear.

"At least not before you know the name of the man you've been hunting is Doctor Alan Grant." The blue shirt man said as he threw an orange canister in the air towards the raptor.

"Listen to me, I do not wish to fight. I only want your help." Zeal pleaded as he swatted the orange canister away with his stiff tail. The canister only traveled a few yards from the raptor before it exploded in a fiery blast. Zeal let out a hoarse cry as the extreme heat reached his body. He hopped backed to avoid being severely burn by the flames.

"Whoa…you're good." The blue shirt man said scratching his head in wonder at the dinosaur.

Zeal shook his body to focus his mind, and then jumped to the top of the T-rex skull. He postured his self in a pounce ready stance. The raptor growled, "Fine, if that is the way it has to be, then I will enlist your help by force…Alan Grant."

* * *

**_Me: Here it is. The next chapter!_**

**_Kenduari: Hope you humans enjoy this section. There is a brief scene demonstrating the true ferocity of a real predator. One of nature's Super Predators!_**

**_Me: What she is trying to say is that there is a small section written from here point of view. _**

**_Kenduari: They knew what i meant!_**

**_Me: No they don't! I write what you say and i still hardly know what you mean half the time! And you and Zeal are parts of my personality!...wait, speaking of Zeal...shouldn't he have interjected by now?_**

**_Kenduari: He is...busy._**

**_Me: With what?_**

**_Zeal: *hops in with arms, legs, and mouth bonded by rope* Mmph mph mfff_**

**_Kenduari: What's that? My apologies, I don't speak muffled._**

**_Me: *sigh* What did he do this time?_**

**_Kenduari: He insisted on the fact that he would do the thanks at the end of the chapter this time. I disagreed, seeing how he has done it once before, and i believe i deserve a turn._**

**_Me: Ooookay, but did you really have to tie him up?_**

**_Kenduari: No, not really...but it was enjoyable none the less._**

**_Me: *sigh* Just...just do the thanks before i get migraine. _**

**_Kenduari: Very well. This is Kenduari saying thank you readers for reading this far into A Raptor's Tale. And Thank You for your previous reviews comments, favs, and alerts. Your constructive criticism is very welcome, as well as, any other forms of communication via e-mail or whatever you humans do nowadys. And please feel free to Review chapters for it keeps my writer willing and strong in his focus to write more enjoyable stories._**

**_Zeal: Mph mff mmph mmph_**

**_Kenduari: Silence Quicksickles!_**

**_Me: What Zeal is trying to say is Thank You AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4 for your kind offer to bring some of the characters from A Raptor's Tale to life. And don't worry too much about the time it takes. Take your time. I'm still trying to teach these two that patience is a virtue...that is if i could ever get them to get along._**


	12. Ch10 Museum Section 1

**Museum Section 1**

Zeal pounced at Grant, sounding a loud battle cry. Grant quickly fired off a stream of electrical beams at the raptor, several of which hit their mark. Zeal cringed at the pain as landed behind where Grant stood. The raptor snapped his head behind his self to see Grant about to shoot again, but Zeal jumped to the ground, 25 feet below. He ducked behind the boulder that the brachiosaur skeleton's feet had been mounted. He was out of sight and range of the electric gun.

"Where did he go?" Grant said looking around for the raptor.

"_How is a visitor to the island a better shot than the men who work here?_" Zeal thought to himself in annoyance. He was heavily panting from the five shots Grant had landed. "_I need a new plan, since direct force won't work._" Zeal tried to think of plan, but a decent one seemed to elude him. "_This is so frustrating!_" The raptor kicked the boulder. To his and Grant's surprise the entire brachiosaurus skeleton shook and rattled as if it were going to fall apart, but stabilized itself after a few seconds. A grin crossed Zeal's face.

"Hey, get from down there!" Grant was looking over the side of the skeleton down at Zeal. Zeal shook his head, 'no'. Grant raised an eyebrow. "Did you really just say-WHOAH!" Grant's inquiry was interrupted when the raptor kicked the boulder two more times, almost making Grant fall off the brachiosaur's back. "Cut that out!" Grant threw an explosive grenade at the raptor. Zeal noticed right away and dashed from under the brachiosaur skeleton to the T-rex skeleton. The grenade landed right at the base of the boulder and exploded. Fragments of brachiosaur leg flew in every direction. Zeal ducked behind the T-rex's boulder stand to avoid being hit. "Oh Crap!" Grant yelled as he ran up the collapsing brachiosaur's neck. He jumped from the herbivore's skull to the rex's skull. Since the rex skull was a few feet above the brachiosaur's, Grant was only able to grab a hold of the holes in the rex's nose. He dangled in the air awkwardly as the brachiosaur skeleton hit the ground and shattered into fragmented bones. The paleontologist struggled to pull himself up. Zeal cautiously walked from behind the rex's boulder stand. The first thing he noticed was the total destruction of the herbivore's skeleton. The second thing he noticed was Grant.

"You are quite the agile human, Alan Grant." Zeal laughed sarcastically in a high pitched repetitive chirp.

"Oh, shut up." Grant shouted at Zeal. "I can only assume you're making fun of me down there."

"You may not understand me, but you are not as clueless as I previously thought. You are indeed a credit to your species." Zeal remarked as he turned to face the boulder and lifted his left leg. "Hopefully you can understand this too."

"Don't you dare." Grant said in a stern tone. "Don't you even think about." Zeal just bared his teeth in a smile, and then kicked the rock three times. "AHH! WHOAH! AHHH!" The skeleton shook severely which in turn made hanging onto it all the harder for Grant. "Cut that out!" Zeal shook his head 'no' again. "What the…? You did it again." Grant stated puzzled. "Can you-Hey watch it!" Grant stopped his question when the skeleton shook again from the velociraptor jumping onto the T-rex's tail.

"Are you willing to cooperate now?" Zeal asked making his way to the rex's back. He knew the man couldn't understand him, but he figured there was no harm in trying. Grant hoisted himself up onto the dinosaur's skull. He immediately aimed his electric gun at Zeal.

"Don't come any closer." Grant warned.

"I'll take that as a no." Zeal hissed. The raptor did not stop his advance. Grant responded by pulling out a gas grenade and throwing it at Zeal. Zeal swung his tail to knock the grenade back, but realized too late that Grant had used it as a distraction. The paleontologist had his electric gun, aimed, readied and fired. The electricity hit its mark on the grenade. The electrical overflow caused the explosive to detonate right in front of Zeal's snout.

"_Shangrei!_" Zeal cursed in Saurilied language. The raptor used his perfect timing technique to speed up his reaction time to hop away and out of the dark gray cloud of smoke that was forming around him. "Too close." Zeal growled as he safely landed on the tail of T-rex.

"How did you escape that?" Grant's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Like this." Zeal replied dashing up the tail and back of the rex skeleton, and then jumped over the cloud of gas and landing directly in front of Grant using his perfect timing technique. Zeal tried to intimidate the human into a paralysis of fear with a menacing growl mixed with a hiss, but Grant only pulled the trigger of his gun to fire upon the raptor. Still immersed in his technique, Zeal swiftly side-stepped the electrical beam, but the paleontologist didn't let up there; he continued to rapidly shoot electricity at Zeal and every now and then he threw in a swing of the butt of his gun at the raptor.

"Hold…still…so…I…can…hit…you." Grant said a syllable after every swing of his gun. He was out of ammo for his gun, but he still swung at the raptor. Zeal ducked and dodged every swing. He had quit using his perfect timing technique the moment he realized Grant wasn't shooting anymore, but the raptor still stayed on alert for he did not want to slip up and let the human get in a good hit. "Stop…moving." Grant panted.

"Getting tired, are we?" Zeal inquired, though it sounded as raspy growls and chirps to Grant.

"Quiet you." Grant panted and swung with extreme force at the raptor's head. Zeal saw his opportunity to disarm the human. The butt of the electric gun was caught and locked firmly between Zeal's teeth. "Uh-oh." With delightful ease, Zeal yanked the gun clean out of Grant's hands. The raptor hopped back a few feet to keep Grant from trying to snatch the gun back. When he did try, Zeal swiped at him with his toe claw, keeping Grant at bay. "Give me that." Grant demanded with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Don't make me blow you up." He said pulling out his last explosive grenade and shaking it at Zeal, even though he knew the dinosaur would probably just bat it away with its tail. Zeal shook his head 'no' for a third time. "Okay, that's just weird. That's the third time you've done that?" Grant pointed out. Zeal tilted his head in his 'that's interesting' manner which looked somewhat silly with the gun still being in his mouth. The raptor pretended to have no clue what Grant was talking about. "Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?" Zeal shook his head 'no' again. "That right there! You just did it again and…wait a minute…YOUR JUST TOYING WITH ME!" Granted yelled out. Then, all of sudden, realization crossed his face. "If you're able to mess with me, then that means you must be able to understand me!"

"Yes, finally you get it!" Zeal nodded his head 'yes'. A big grin came across Grant's face.

"Okay, so if you understand me, answer this question: Have you been following me over this whole island?" Grant asked.

"Yes." Zeal nodded.

"Holy crap you must be a determined dinosaur. Well that leads to my next question: Were you ever planning or going to harm me?"

"No." Zeal shook his head. He thought it best not nod yes since he was planning on using force to get Grant to help him if communicating didn't pan out.

"This is awesome." Grant chuckled to himself. "Okay, one more question. This one will definitely prove you understand me: Can I have my gun back?" The raptor gave Grant a quizzical look as if to say 'do you really think I'm that dumb'. "I promise I won't swing it at you anymore." Zeal used a claw to point to the grenade still in Grant's hand. "Oh yeah, and I won't throw anymore grenades at you, I promise." Grant said putting the explosive away. Zeal nodded his head approvingly and then slowly approached the paleontologist with his head down to show submission. Grant didn't make any sudden movements as the raptor dropped the gun at his feet and backed away.

Grant picked up his weapon and laughed. "Oh my God…I'm talking to a dinosaur." Grant stated flabbergasted. "Do know what that means?" He asked Zeal. The raptor didn't get a chance to respond before Grant continued to speak. "Dinosaur's brain capacity go way further than any paleontologist has ever theorized it could. That means…" Grant continued into a lecture form of debate with himself as he stated several theories on dinosaur intelligence, none of which Zeal found all too appealing. Zeal stood by and watched the human argue with himself for several minutes.

"This has gone on long enough." Zeal barked out a loud call similar to a seal's bark. Grant nearly fell of the rex's skull from being startled.

"What? What is it?" Grant inquired. Zeal pointed his snout in the direction located behind the rex's tail. There was a door on the far wall that Grant hadn't noticed before. "I assume that means you want to leave?" Grant asked. Zeal nodded. The raptor jumped down from the back of the skeleton and looked up to Grant to wait for him to do the same. "You're kidding, right? You don't expect me to jump like 30 feet, do you? You know what; on second thought, don't answer that question. I'll just climb down the leg." Grant said.

"Smart human." Zeal commented. Grant began his decent down the leg. He fumbled many times trying to find crevices to place his hands and feet. After 10 minutes, the paleontologist had only gone about 6 feet down his climb. Zeal had become impatient. "This is going to consume too much time." Zeal approached the boulder on which the skeleton stood, and delivered a strong kick. Zeal took a step back from the rock just as Grant crashed into the floor in front of him. The raptor couldn't help but laugh at the man's face plant.

"Oww." Was all Grant said. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up, and then turned to face the raptor. "I assume those chirps are supposed to be some form of laughter." Zeal nodded his head. "Well that wasn't funny." Grant stated with some irritation.

"QUICKSICKLES!" A voice thundered through the building. Grant and Zeal looked at each other as the ground began to quake. Zeal quickly got behind Grant and started to shove him with his head in the direction of the door.

"I get it, I get it." Grant said moving into a jog.

"I have your scent, Quicksickles. YOU CANNOT HIDE!" The voice roared out again. The force of the quaking started to shake the rex skeleton. Just as the raptor and human made it to the door, the opposite wall was crashed through by a flying gray and red jeep. The jeep hit the ground and rolled into the boulder that once belonged to the brachiosaur and smashed itself into a stop.

"Open the door!" Zeal hissed at Grant, who was currently trying to turn the knob of the door.

"Don't get mad me, get mad at the door." Grant panicked as he tried to pull the door open. "It's locked!"

"There you are." Kenduari stomped through the hole in the wall and came into full view.

"Holy $#*%!" Grant yelled as he tugged harder on the door.

"Now, now Quicksickles. You are not attempting to withdraw from our battle, ARE YOU?" The rex roared out.

Zeal whimpered at the thought of having to confront Kenduari a third time. "Move!" Zeal shoved Grant out the way. The raptor jumped kicked the door which sent it sailing off its hinges into the next room.

"Oh no you do not!" Kenduari bellowed. She started to charge toward the raptor and human. Zeal ran into the next room and looked back to see if Grant was following but instead saw the human standing in the door way facing the charging T-rex with his last explosive grenade in hand. Zeal barked out for him to follow but received no response.

"I only get one shot at this!" Grant shouted as he tossed up his grenade above his head. He quickly grabbed his gun and held like a bat. He swung right when he needed to as the T-rex passed part of the rex skeleton, and hit the grenade as it descended down in front of him. The explosive canister flew right at Kenduari, but the rex skidded to a stop and leaned to the side to avoid the explosive.

"You missed." The rex scoffed. Kenduari, however, noticed too late as the grenade detonated behind her, near the skull of the rex skeleton. "What in the name of Nexcreeg!" She roared out as the skeleton cracked into pieces and toppled over and onto her. Zeal stared on in awe at what Grant had managed to do. The raptor could barely see the downed rex through all the dust from the bones, but he knew that even Kenduari was down and out after that. The paleontologist ran into the room and nudge Zeal to snap him out of his daze.

"Come on, let's move." Grant said jogging on into the room and past the raptor. Zeal trotted up next to Grant and slowly inclined in his head showing his respect for the human. "I guess that means thank you. I really should be thanking you though. I learned that little batting trick from you when you swatted my grenade earlier." Grant chuckled. The raptor and paleontologist ran out of the room and turned down a corner into the main section of the Museum.

**XXXXXX**

Kenduari laid semi-consciousness under the broken and cracked bones of another rex. To state she was not happy was an understatement of colossal magnitude. The female alpha rex's eyes flashed open. Her irises narrowed to nothing but black slits surrounded by colors of blood red. Kenduari let loose a roar so powerful that her body shook from the sheer force of it. The Tyrannosaurus rose to her feet and shook herself clean of any dust or bone. She scanned her environment around her. Quicksickles and the human weren't there.

"Defeated by a mere primate!" Kenduari said with rage and shame. The vibrant colors of the world that she usually saw all steadily grew red through her vision, until every single thing she saw was in a tint of red. Kenduari turned and began to walk out of the hole she had entered. She was determined to beat Quicksickles to the Park Center entrance. The thought brought a sort of calming rage over her. "Now…I'm…pissed." Kenduari growled.

**XXXXXX**

"Vare, I'm pretty confident that you have no idea where you're going." Rave complained

"Hey Rave."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Vare stated. The sibling raptors were trotting through a large room with glass display cases. They had lost Zeal's scent.

"Maybe I should lead." Rave suggested.

"Be my guest." Vare stepped aside to let his sister walk ahead of him. Rave lowered her head to sniff the ground. Nothing. She held her head high in the air and sniffed again. Nothing again.

"Find anything?" Vare inquired.

"Give me a second." Rave said.

"We should try calling out again. Someone may hear us."

"That someone could be humans with weapons." Rave pointed out.

"True." Vare agreed. "But we could be wondering these halls forever if we don't at least try."

"Very well brother. You should make the call though. You have the louder mouth after all." Rave said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Vare said then made a face at Rave.

Rave laughed, "Just call out already."

"Alright." Vare was able to make half of the noise that consisted of a raptor's call for help before something slammed into his chest and knocked him to the ground. "Owwww!" Vare coughed.

"Vare…Rave?" Vare heard a familiar voice say. The young velociraptor pushed off the weight that had slammed into him and stood up. His eyes were greeted with the sight of Zeal standing before him.

"No way." Vare and Rave said in unison.

Zeal laughed at the two young raptors. "You have not spoken at the same time since you were yearlings."

Rave and Vare just smiled at each other, "ZEAL!" They said together and tackled Zeal in affection.

"You _are_ alive!" Rave said.

"Yes, I know." Zeal laughed as the two younger raptors jumped all over him.

"Wait till we get back to the nesting site. I'm going to kick your tail for leaving like that." Vare said excitedly. Both the raptors finally got off Zeal to let him stand up.

Zeal gave them a solemn look and said, "I am not going back to the nests."

"What!" Rave shouted.

"What do you mean!" Vare demanded. "We need you there!"

"I am not coming back. And you don't need me there. I am trying to get off the island, not stay here." Zeal explained.

"Why?" Rave questioned. "Our pack has everything we need to live here. Why do you want to leave?"

"Yeah and why did you call for help if you didn't need it?" Vare questioned.

"I feel as though there's much more to the world to explore than just this island. There is more out there for me." Zeal explained. "And the call wasn't for actual help. I was trying to navigate the volcanic tunnels. The echoes are most likely what you heard." Vare and Rave frowned. Then, unexpectedly, Vare smiled.

"I'll help you then." Vare said.

"What?" Zeal and Rave asked together.

"You heard me. I'm going to help you get off this island." Vare said. Zeal gave Vare a funny look. "I know weird, right?"

"It is. Since when do offer your aide willingly?" Rave questioned.

"When it's for a good friend." Vare smiled at his sister.

Rave smiled back. "If that's the case then I will offer my help as well."

"Well I see you two have matured within the few days I have been absent." Zeal commented.

"Glad you noticed." Rave smirked. Vare rolled his eyes. "Now explain exactly how you were planning to get off this rock?" Rave inquired.

"Well it seems that Vare knocked him out cold." Zeal said looking to the ground.

"Him?" Vare questioned. The young raptors looked to ground. A man wearing a blue shirt lay unconscious. "That's what ran into me?"

"He's the man that showed up the day before the storm hit." Rave realized.

"Yes, and he is my ticket off the island…If he ever wakes up." Zeal sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's wake him." Vare said. He lowered his head to sniff the man before sticking out his tongue and licking his face.

Grant stirred slightly. "Not tonight Ellie, I'm tired." Grant groaned. He opened his eyes which were met with the larger green-yellow eye of a velociraptor. "AAHHH!" Grant screamed, but stopped when he remembered he had made a velociraptor a traveling companion. "You gave me a scare there for a second until I…"Grant had sat up and seen two more raptors standing behind the first. "Holy Crap, You Brought Friends!" Grant yelled out.

Vare turned back to Zeal. "He's really noisy."

"I know." Zeal agreed.

"What's his name?" Rave asked.

"Alan Grant." Zeal replied.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Grant asked finally getting to his feet. All three raptors looked at him with curiosity, and then continued to speak in a form of communication the human did not comprehend. Soon all three turned to face him, the largest of the three stood in the middle. Grant figured the larger raptor was the one he had befriended earlier. The two smaller velociraptors slowly inclined their heads to Grant. "They're part of your pack?" Grant guessed. Zeal nodded his head 'yes'. "Okay…I guess the more the merrier…As long they don't plan on eating me." Vare and Rave shook their heads 'no'. "Good." Grant breathed. "Let's go and find a way out of here." Grant walk through the Museum display area with the three raptors in tow.

A thought occurred to Zeal as the four navigated around display cases. "I doubt you two came here alone. Are there any others here I should be aware of, besides you?"

"Luliera is here as well as-" Rave began, but was interrupted.

"What! Luliera too?" Zeal asked surprised. "Wiesen is going to be extremely angry when-"

"He's here too." Vare said.

"What? Why?" Zeal was completely flabbergasted as to why the two most skilled hunters in his parqou would come searching for him.

"Remember that call for help we mentioned you made earlier." Rave said.

"Oh Saurilieds of Nexcreeg, we have to find them!" Zeal panicked.

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves." Vare said.

"It is not them I am worried about." Zeal said. "Grant has companions here as well, and if we do not find Luliera and Wiesen soon they may-" The high pitched scream of a human female echoed through the Museum.

"Ellie!" Grant shouted. He turned to the raptors and asked, "Are there any more of you here?" To Grant's horror the raptor's nodded 'yes'. Grant broke into a full sprint in the direction of the scream. It wasn't long before two of the raptors passed him. One jumped over him and ran ahead, while the other hopped on top of a display case and jumped off ahead of him. The largest of the three birds of prey ran up next to him and motioned its head towards its back. Grant got the idea. The paleontologist jumped as best he could while in a full on sprint, and landed sloppily on the dinosaur's back. Once Zeal felt as though Grant had situated himself properly, he sped off to catch up to Vare and Rave.

* * *

**_Me: I really wanted to have this chapter up about a week ago, but i ran into some technical difficulties while writing._**

**_Zeal: His computer died._**

**_Me: Yeah, pretty much. Sorry about that._**

**_Kenduari: The harddrive was completely wiped of all memeory...including all the previous chapters he has written to this story. As well as the other Jurassic Park fanfictions he has been working on. The wrectched device left nothing to salvage._**

**_Me: Fortunately there's this invention called a flashdrive! I'm just glad i saved everything i had onto it._**

**_Zeal: And now everything is back on a new computer he got a few days ago._**

**_Kenduari: He was using this wierd little device to get on the internet when his computer died. I find it to be useless. He could not even type with it._**

**_Me: It's called a Nintendo DSi and its not useless._**

**_Zeal: Yes it is. I can't even get Mario to shoot fireballs._**

**_Me: Wait, What? HEY! Give me that! _**

**_Zeal: But i almost was at the castle._**

**_Me: Too bad._**

**_Kenduari: As much as I enjoy your bickering, I have to point out we have questions to answer from Apocalypse Survivor._**

**_Zeal: Oh yes. What are the questions?_**

**_Me: Here's the exact qoute, _"...I have a question for Zeal, and one for Kenduari: Kenduari - How can you even tie Zeal up when you have relatively small arms? And Zeal - How DID you get tied up by her short arms? I mean, come on..." **

_**Kendauri: Actually, it was quite easy to tie him up. Truthfully, I did not use my arms. I enlisted aide to do it for me. **_

_**Rave & Vare: Hey there everyone.**_

_**Me: WHAT! YOU TWO!**_

_**Kenduari: That is correct. I instructed them on how to tie him up properly so that he could not wiggle free. **_

_**Me: I knew i shouldn't have taught you those different types of knots when you asked me.**_

_**Rave: It was fun doing it too.**_

_**Vare: We were happy to help. We never get to pull pranks on Zeal.**_

_**Me: Okay, so Kenduari didn't tie Zeal up with her arms, but how in the world did Vare and Rave overpower him.**_

_**Rave & Vare: We didn't.**_

_**Me: HUH?**_

_**Zeal: ...Uh...I took a nap and when I woke up I was bound by rope...**_

_**Me: ...*burst into uncontrollable laughter* I hope that...answers your quetions...Apocalypse Survivor**_

_**Zeal: Just do thanks already. I'm going for a walk.**_

_**Kenduari: Just don't fall asleep Quicksickles.**_

_**Me: *still laughing* Someone else...do the...thanks...I can't stop...laughing**_

_**Vare: Rave and I will do it.**_

_**Rave & Vare: Thanks for reading this far in the story. We hope you've enjoyed everything so far.**_

_**Vare: Thanks for all the favs, reviews, and alerts too. **_

_**Rave: And feel free to review. Don't be shy. It's not like we bite...much. Besides that though, your opinions make a difference and they also help inspire our guy to keep writing. **_

_**Rave & Vare: Any other form of communication is appreciated as well.**_

_**Me: By the way, i just want to point out my real name isn't Larry Foulke. It's Derrick Bussey. Larry Foulke is a character from a video game called Ace Combat: Zero. There was some confusion there from a friend of mine. Why would she be confused...I don't know.**_


	13. Ch11 Museum Section 2

_**This will be the final chapter for Book 1 of A Raptor's Tale. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Museum Section 2**

"That hurt." Luliera growled stalking ever closer to the group of humans.

"Be calm, Luliera." Wiesen warned. "Control your anger." The elder raptor circled the three humans.

"She shot me with that lightening weapon thing!" Luliera screeched at the woman with yellow hair. The woman jumped in fright.

"Luliera, Wiesen…STOP!"

"WHO DARES-" Luliera began, "Zeal?" A look of utter surprise was stamped across her face when she turned to see Zeal, Vare, and Rave running up to her and Wiesen.

"Luliera, Wiesen, hold your ground!" Zeal ran between her and the group of humans. Grant hopped off Zeal's back and stood in front of Ellie and the kids. Vare and Rave took a protective stance on either side of the group.

"Why so?" Wiesen questioned.

"Yes, do tell, why should we?" Luliera demanded to know.

"These humans are friends." Zeal proclaimed.

"Humans…friends?" Wiesen raised his voice and walked over to Zeal and stood up to him snout to snout. Wiesen stood a few inches taller than Zeal which played a big factor in intimidation. "An interesting concept young fawltreheol."

"No it is not. It is foolishness." Luliera growled. Vare and Rave dashed in front of their pack leader to stop her from advancing any closer. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"We promised to help Zeal get off the island." Vare said.

"And these people are part of his plan." Rave explained. "He needs their help."

"I've heard enough!" Wiesen barked. Everyone looked to Wiesen. "Luliera, stand down."

"You cannot be serious, father." Luliera huffed.

"Just because a few humans held us in cages does not condemn their entire race. Plus, we are interfering with Zeal's plans. Stand down." Wiesen commanded. Luliera sighed and willingly inclined her head.

"I see your point father." She faced the humans. "My apologies for my aggressive actions." Luliera spoke to them. The group of humans gave her frightened looks.

"They don't understand us." Wiesen enlightened his daughter. "They are too young of a species."

"Try being a little more unorthodox in your method of communication." Zeal suggested.

"Fine." Luliera nodded her head to Rave and Vare. The two raptors stepped aside. Luliera slowly approached the blonde woman in the group with her head down. Grant quickly jumped between her and the raptor. Zeal walked over to Grant and shook his head 'no'. The raptor then nudged Grant to step aside. The paleontologist got the message.

"Ellie, I think the raptors here are friends of the one that was following me." He indicated Zeal. "Just stay still and see what happens." Luliera walked up to Ellie and nuzzled her hand.

"What do I do now?" Ellie panicked.

"Say something. They seem to be able to understand us." Grant encouraged.

"Uhhh…I'm ss…s…sorry for…uh…shooting you." Ellie patted the dinosaur. Luliera rose to her full height and nodded her head happily.

"I think your apology was accepted." Grant smiled. Ellie let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright enough of the cuddle-fest. My instinct is telling me we need to leave, and now." Wiesen spoke. "I'm assuming that your call for help was a false one, Zeal, since Vare, and Rave have brought to light your intentions. How were you planning on leaving this island? And can it possibly help us get out of this building?"

"I believe so. Alan Grant, the man in the blue shirt, seems to know how to navigate this building. We follow him and eventually we will end up out of this place. Then we can go our separate ways." Zeal explained. "I will follow the humans, and you may leave into the jungle once we are out."

"Very well then." Luliera began to bark orders. "Vare and Rave, carry the yearlings. They will slow us down if they walk." The brother and sister nodded their understanding. "I will carry the adult female. Father, you have guard duty. Zeal you carry the adult male." Wiesen and Zeal nodded their heads. Zeal, Luliera, Rave, and Vare all crouched near their respective humans. Luliera motioned her head for the people to get on their backs. Grant was the first to hop on. The others hesitantly followed suit.

"We need to head to the northern entrance, so we should move in that direction." Grant pointed in the direction. Luliera made a vocalization and the raptors stood on their feet. Zeal was the first to jog off in the indicated direction. Rave and Vare followed together side by side, and Luliera jogged behind them. Wiesen ran out to the side of the group and kept his head on a swivel.

"Something's stalking us." Wiesen stated as the group weaved in and out of display cases and moved through a door into another display room.

"Can you tell what it is?" Luliera asked.

"No. I just know that it's much larger than us." Wiesen answered.

"It must be Kenduari." Zeal said.

"Who is that?" Luliera questioned.

"She is a Tyrannosaurus rex that has been hunting me for sport. I was hoping she would have been knocked out much longer." Zeal said.

"If what you say is true then she must be using her primal ability to mask her movements." Wiesen said.

"You know about that?" Zeal asked Wiesen.

"Yes. Most carnivores have a primal ability. Tyrannosaurs are no exception. They call theirs-"

"Primeval." Zeal finished. Wiesen gave Zeal a questioning look. "She explained it to me when we last fought in the Bad Lands." Zeal explained. "I could not hear or smell her when she used it."

"That would explain why Wiesen can feel her presence, but not be able to detect where she is." Luliera pointed out.

"Indeed." Wiesen agreed. "Everyone needs to stay on high alert for anything unusual." The raptor's cautiously proceeded through another door and moved at a slower pace. Their actions didn't escape the notice of the humans they were carrying.

"What's the deal with them?" Ellie asked. "They seem kind of on edge."

"I don't know. Maybe something's bothering them." Grant said. "Hey…uhh" Grant tapped Zeal on the shoulder. The raptor turned one big green-yellow eye on him. "Are we in any danger?" Zeal nodded 'yes' then instantly put his head back on a swivel. Grant looked to his companions and said, "We're in trouble." Twenty uneventful minutes passed. The raptors began to relax a little, but did not let their guards down completely. "There's the door to the beginning of the park's Museum." Grant pointed to a door with a sign that had 'exit' in bright green lights. The raptors started to run for the door when an echoing roar froze them in place.

"Kenduari." Zeal stated. The raptors looked all around. Another roar echoed through the building followed by another and another. "I cannot tell where the echoes are originating."

"We need to keep moving before-" Luliera started, but was unheard when the wall behind the group came crashing down letting in a raging T-rex.

"Why Quicksickles, you brought your whole pack to watch your death." Kenduari said in calm voice, but her undertone was near demonic. Her voice reverberated through the air sending a chill down everyone's spine. The rex's eyes were crimson with slits so dark they rivaled the blackest nights.

"RUN!" Zeal said as he sprinted toward the door Grant had mentioned before. The other raptors were close on his tail.

"Too easy." Kenduari laughed. She slammed her tail on the ground causing the room to shake from ceiling to floor. She watched as the speedy birds of prey lost traction and slipped. She was pleased when her target raptor slid away from the others. The man that had sent the bones toppling over onto her was on his back too. "A bonus." Kenduari said in an eerily calm voice. She charged towards her target.

"Zeal, look out!" Vare and Rave shouted. Zeal regained his composure in enough time to leap back from Kenduari's jaws. Zeal tried to run around the rex but she continuously halted his efforts with her teeth and tail. Zeal and Grant were cut off from the rest of the group.

"We'll help!" Wiesen and Luliera readied to pounce on the back of the T-rex, since her attention was only on Zeal and Grant.

"NO! Not while you have the humans. Grant and I shall find another way out. Run now, Before Kenduari switches targets!" Zeal saw that he had convinced Luliera and Wiesen when they nodded in agreement with each other.

"Very well. But we better see you at the entrance within the hour, pallel." Wiesen addressed Zeal as 'fool student' in the Ancient language. The four raptors ran through the door with their respective humans, leaving Zeal and Grant with Kenduari.

"Wise, fawltreheol. No need to have interruptions while we battle." Kenduari said in her eerily calm voice, though her rage could be heard through her demonic undertone. Zeal crouched low in an attack stance and growled at the mighty alpha rex.

"Not to burst your bubble, my friend, but we're no match for a T-rex!" Grant patted Zeal on the shoulder frantically.

"Do you have a better plan?" Zeal growled, hoping Grant would just give him an idea to work with.

"Look, another exit behind you!" Grant shouted.

"Perfect." Zeal glanced over his shoulder and saw the exit way Grant was talking.

"Gotcha." Kenduari bit down in place where Zeal was, but only received a mouthful of air. The swift raptor had leapt backwards at the last possible second. Kenduari swung her tail full circle and slapped the airborne raptor before he could land. Grant clung to the Zeal as they both went flying through the exit way, only missing the top frame by centimeters. When her targets were out of sight the rex huffed. "Cursed be the day I learn my own strength in this form. I slammed my prey into an escape way." With quick, but heavy steps the T-rex moved to find her now missing targets. "If I partook in practice with my Primeval, this would not happen as often."

"Are you alright?" Grant asked the raptor. The dinosaur was struggling a little to get to his feet. Grant had rolled off his back when they hit the floor, but Zeal seemed to have taken the blunt of the blow. When he was able to stand without falter, Zeal nodded he was okay. The cunning raptor scanned the room. It was about the same as the other Museum rooms except for a few open fossil displays of some of the smaller herbivores on Jurassic Park. Zeal's eyes landed upon something oddly familiar in his scan. He eagerly walked over to it for a closer look.

"This is exactly what we need." Zeal said happily while looking over the white piece of paper on the wall with black lines and red X's. He had seen one of them in the power plant. It helped him find his way out.

"A map! Great, now we can find where we are and get out of here." Grant cheered. He took his time to look at the map thoroughly so he could point his raptor companion in the right direction. "Okay, so this room is one of the longest, but it has only two exits, and we just entered through one." Grant paused to face Zeal. "Good news is the other exit leads straight into the Visitor's Center section of the Museum, which leads directly to the outside of the building. Bad news is it's all the way down there." The paleontologist pointed to the far end of the hall which was not even in sight for him. Zeal, on the other hand, with his binocular vision was able to see the glowing green human writing above the door.

"That's quite the jog." Zeal joked. He crouched low so Grant could jump on his back. When they both were settled Zeal sprinted towards the exit way.

"Boo!" Kenduari said as her head came smashing through a wall. Zeal barely side-stepped death's grip as he dodged the rex's teeth. To avoid tripping after his maneuver he jumped on top of a display case and slid across it. He then landed safely and kept running. He looked backed to see Kenduari's head still in the hole. She laughed loudly and then roared at Zeal and Grant. The rex's head vanished from sight after that.

"Has she gone mad, or is she just so enraged that it has made her happy beyond content?" Zeal questioned.

"A little of both, I believe." Kenduari answered as her head came through the wall ahead of Zeal.

"BY NEXCREEG'S HEAD FEATHERS!" Zeal screeched in a primal yell. The raptor tried to stop but he began to slide across the floor. He was skidding right into Kenduari's open maw. The cunning bird of prey did the only thing left that he could do. Zeal leaned back, basically letting his side touch the floor. As he did, he felt Grant lean with him and wrap his arms and legs around his neck and stomach. The duo slid right under Kenduari's closing mouth. She crunched where they would have been if they had stayed their course.

"I am enjoying myself to a great extent, Quicksickles." Kenduari laughed as the raptor slid to his feet and started to run again. "These unorthodox tactics you employ are what make you worthy prey for a predator of my awesome magnitude." Kenduari's head left her hole again.

"How is she moving faster than a velociraptor?" Zeal questioned. "She keeps appearing ahead of us."

"Like this?" The rex smashed through a wall a few feet in front of the running raptor. Zeal leapt forward through the rex's open mouth. Kenduari's mouth was practically around Zeal and Grant as the paleontologist ducked to avoid his head hitting any teeth while passing through the rex's jaws. His hat was not so lucky.

"My hat!" Grant yelled when the raptor landed and continued toward their only salvation. Grant looked back and saw his hat caught between two banana sized teeth in the T-rex's mouth. "She can have it."

"That was a most daring maneuver youngling. Around, under, and through my maw you have navigated now." Kenduari almost sounded impressed. "But you must excel far past that if you wish to live." She said, her head retreating once more.

"Do you not give up!" Zeal yelled out. He was beginning to feel irritated. His frustrations were eased a bit when he saw that they were approaching the door.

"Never." Kenduari burst through the wall for a fourth time, and this time she right on top of Zeal and Grant.

"Jump!" Grant suggested. Zeal did exactly that, and stretched out his right leg. He delivered a swift slash to the tyrannosaur's snout with his sickle claw; at the same time, Grant snatched his hat out of the larger carnivore's teeth. The alpha rex roared out in discontent, allowing Zeal and Grant to slip away through the exit door and leave the rex behind. The two entered the Visitor's Center section of the Park Center where the other humans and Luliera and Wiesen were waiting for them. They were standing around the remnants of what looked to be a brachiosaur skeleton. A T-rex skeleton was directly behind the group perched on a boulder, like the one Zeal had encountered before.

"Where are Vare and Rave?" Zeal asked. Grant jumped off his back when he came to a stop and ran over to Ellie, Lex, and Tim.

"We sent them to scout ahead for you." Wiesen said. "Vare said he could smell a mixture of ocean water, and a lot of people."

"You should be able to track them when you are outside in the open. Once their finished helping you they'll come back here and track me and Wiesen's scents back to the nest." Luliera explained.

"Most excellent, but we need to hurry the humans along and leave before Kenduari finds a way to this part of the building too." Zeal said.

"Before you leave us, Zeal, I must explain something to you, though I am sure you have already experienced part of it." The elder raptor spoke.

"What would that be?"

"Your natural primal ability: Rampage."

"Rampage?" Zeal titled his heads in his 'that's interesting' manner.

"Correct. Do you remember the time Luliera chased you around the pen in a fit of rage, but never gave you an explanation as to why?" Wiesen asked. He heard his daughter scoff in the background.

"Of course, she knocked around parqou members with the strength of a charging triceratops."

"That was Luliera in her Rampage state. Her power had increased tenfold." Wiesen informed. "Luliera and I heard you roar earlier today. And as you know youngling, raptors cannot roar. Do remember doing this?"

A flash of memory hit Zeal. He could see himself in agony in the vents roaring out in pain as he fought for control over his body against his own conscience. "I remember, but barely." Zeal admitted. Another flash hit Zeal's mind. He saw himself stomping the vent floor with such control and power he was able to make it fall from under the soldiers' feet. "I think I did experience part of the ability. The power is unbelievable."

"Do you remember how you entered the semi-Rampage state?" Wiesen interrogated.

"I think it was because I was getting really upset, but I do not understand why that matters."

"Listen carefully, for time is short and I need to condense three years of training into a few sentences and a short demonstration." Wiesen voice carried the sound of urgency.

"I will, eldanrae."

"Good. First things first, never use the ability. Not until you have reached full adulthood. I cannot stress this enough."

"Why not?"

"To put it simply, you will lose complete control of yourself, and unless you want to fight for your own mind again you must never use the ability _unless_ your own life is in deathly peril. Your life, no one else's. Understood?"

"Yes." Zeal nodded.

"Good, Now secondly, if push comes to shove and your forced to use Rampage do not eat anything until the ability wears off. It's the only way to return to your normal state of mind if you're not an adult."

"But you just said that I would have no control of myself. How will I be able to make the decision to eat or not?"

"While in Rampage you will be running on total instinct, will power, and adrenaline reserves since you are not fully grown, all of which will take up massive amounts of energy. That will lead to you getting hungry very fast, and when you get hungry you must make a conscious decision to hunt for food or not. It is not instinct based, so that decision gives your mind a small window of opportunity to take control and force yourself into starvation-"

"Starvation! OW!" Zeal received a whack on the head from Wiesen.

"Don't interrupt!"

"My apologies eldanrae, but starvation? OW!" Wiesen whacked Zeal again. "What was that one for?"

"For questioning my methodology, now shut your snout and listen!" Wiesen snorted. "Yes, I said starvation. You must deny your body the nourishment that it needs to support the primal ability, or you will be stuck in a constant and conscious Rampage. When Rampage finally wears off you'll need to immediately search for food so you don't drop dead. Got it, pallel?"

"Yes, eldanrae. I understand"

"Sectosess. There's only one thing left to do now." Wiesen said backing into the middle of the room.

"Which is?" Zeal gave his wise teacher a quizzical look.

"THIS!" Wiesen yelled as a shockwave knocked everyone in the room backwards.

"By the bones, feathers, and armor of Nexcreeg." Zeal stared on in awe.

"What kind of dinosaurs did InGen make?" Grant said with his mouth wide open.

"A species so young cannot understand their primal heritage." Wiesen spoke to Grant. It sounded as if multiple Wiesens were talking all at once while each had its own voice bouncing off the walls of the room.

"Holy crap, I'm hallucinating! I understood that velociraptor." Grant freaked out. "That raptor just said humans are a young species or…or…or something like that anyway!"

"That is just one of the many abilities that come with the mastery of this primal technique." Wiesen spoke. He turned to Zeal who was still awestruck. "Behold young fawltreheol, the gift of our ancestors." Zeal looked over Wiesen's form head to tail. The older raptor's rough brown hide was no longer brown, but a dark red tint. Even his black stripes down his back were changed to a darker shade of red than the rest of his body. His irises were thin black slits surrounded by pools of blood-red in his eye color. Wiesen's feet were surrounded by a visible swirling wind. "Once you have control you will be near unstoppable; your speed unmatched." Wiesen took a step towards Zeal and seemingly teleported in front of him from a distance of 30 feet away. A strong gust of wind hit the young raptor after a couple of seconds. Wiesen seemed unaffected by it, though he seemed to have been the one to produce it with his unseen speed. "Treheol are gifted with the manipulation of the air and wind around us. Its uses will vary from power to speed."

"Whoa." Zeal's jaw dropped.

"Whoa indeed." Wiesen said, his voice returning to normal with his body as well. The older raptor almost fell over to the side, but Zeal darted next to him to support him. "I'm not as young as I used to be. It takes more and more out of me to stay in that form."

"Will I be able to do what you did?" Zeal inquired.

"Of course. But you will have to learn on your own since you will not be around for me to teach it to you. Ah, that reminds me. There is one more thing you must know before you leave us." Wiesen quit leaning on Zeal and hobbled near the exit to the outside. He turned to face the others. "Your mother and father are not dead, as I lead you to believe."

"What?" Zeal had a puzzled expression.

"You are-" Wiesen began.

"Father, behind you!" Luliera screamed, but she was too late. With an announcing roar, Wiesen was snapped up with by jaws of Kenduari. She crunched down on the raptor, and the sound of breaking bones could be heard.

"Wiesen!" Zeal was about to charge.

"NO! Get the humans out, Zeal!" Luliera was beyond anger. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Luliera sounded a battle cry as she entered her Rampage and leapt onto the T-rex's neck. The rex roared in pain and dropped Wiesen to the floor, and focused on getting the raptor off her back.

"Move it humans, move!" Zeal pushed the four toward the door until they finally ran out. When they were gone he turned back to the fight at hand. Luliera best efforts were still poorly matched to Kenduari's. The rex flipped Luliera over her head and into her mouth. Kenduari then proceeded to toss the struggling Luliera into the fossil skeleton of the rex, making it crash to the ground in a clatter of bone and dust. Kenduari let loose a skyward roar. "They had no part in this!" Zeal screeched.

"They did as soon as they aided you." Kenduari retorted with her eerie calm but rage filled voice. "Now prepare yourself young fawltreheol, for this will be our final battle." The rex slowly stomped towards Zeal.

**XXXXXX**

"Mr. Hammond, I've decided not to endorse your park." Grant said to John Hammond as he jumped into the jeep with the survivors of Jurassic Park.

"So have I." Hammond replied. The old man gunned the engine and sped away from the building.

"Your dinosaurs have more than just frog DNA in them. I saw-" Grant began.

"You don't have to explain my dear boy. I already know what you're going to say." Hammond interrupted. "But that's not InGen's work you saw, believe me when I tell you, you saw those creatures' natural abilities."

"You're kidding." Grant denied. "One of the raptor's moved so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it."

"Yes, my boy, that is all natural." John assured. "Our scientist found a gene in the dino-DNA that may have something to do with the uncanny abilities these creatures posses. "

"Are you telling me that every single dinosaur you cloned can do things like that?" Grant asked. Hammond just nodded. "You've created theme park monsters."

**XXXXXX**

Zeal panted heavily, "This…is …not…fair." Avoiding Kenduari's onslaught of extremely fast attacks was taking their toll. He had been dodging bites and swipes of her tail. "I should…at least…be able to…take care of my…fallen allies." Zeal did not like the idea that his pack mates lay dead in front of him and he could do nothing but look on. "A rex…of your caliber…should let me…honor…my fallen…friends."

"You know what, Quicksickles, you are right." Kenduari gave a low growl in her throat. "Seek peace with your parqou mates. You have seven minutes."

"What? Really?" Zeal inquired, slowly moving to the closest downed raptor, but still keeping his eyes on the rex.

"I spoke once before that I _am_ cruel, but not unfair. I hold to my word." The T-rex growled focusing a large red eye on the smaller carnivore. "Seven minutes."

"Fine." Zeal ran up to the pile of bones that were once the rex skeleton. He knocked a few around until he found Luliera lying on her side.

"Ugh. I can barely move." Luliera moaned.

"Luliera your alive!" Zeal barked in happiness.

"Not so loud. My head feels like it was slammed with an ankylosaur tail." Luliera staggered to her feet.

"How could you have possible survived that throw?" Zeal asked as Luliera began to hobble to where her father lay.

"The miracles of being in Rampage." She replied.

"Luliera…Zeal." A raspy voice coughed.

"Wiesen!"

"Father!" The raptors rushed over to him. His condition was poor. He lay on his side bleeding from several puncture marks running along his body. "It's alright, we'll get you back to the nest and-"

"Don't be foolish child. Neither I nor you…are in any condition…for us both…to make it back…to the nest…alive." Wiesen breathed heavily. "You can make however…without me."

"We can get Rave and Vare-" Luliera began but was stopped by Zeal.

"He's not going to make it that long." Zeal whimpered.

"No, I'm not…" Wiesen coughed. "This makes it imperative…that you …listen to me…carefully so I don't…have to repeat myself."

"Four minutes!" Kenduari growled. Her black slits were focused on Zeal.

"Tell us what you were going to say eldanrae." Zeal whimpered.

"First, I say to Luliera…" Wiesen breathed. "You will make…an excellent pack leader. My guidance…is no longer needed. All I say now…is to make sure you…control your temper…and keep it in check…my dear daughter."

"I will go beyond your expectations and excel as leader." Luliera sobbed.

"And to you Zeal…I say this. You are…not native…to this island." Wiesen began. "You most likely…don't remember, but…you were brought to us…as a very young yearling."

"You mean I was not born here. Am I not native to Isla Nublar?"

"No. You are native to…the other island…with our kind. The sister island…to this one; Isla Sorna."

"Isla Sorna?" Zeal asked.

"What are you boy…a parrot? Yes… I said Isla Sorna." Wiesen laughed slightly at his own remark. "It is there…you were born."

"So my parents are not dead after all? Do I have living siblings? Could they teach me the how to control this ability?" Zeal had a thousand questions now, many of which he feared would not be answered.

Wiesen just laughed at Zeal's reaction and closed his eyes. With a heavy sigh he said, "My young pallel, you have much still to learn." The old and wise raptor then became still.

"Dad…dad?" Luliera nudged her father. "Dad, come on, wake up." She made a whining noise similar to a dog, but much deeper.

"He has passed, Luliera. There is nothing more we can do." Zeal whimpered.

"Quicksickles." Kenduari growled.

Zeal looked back at the insensitive T-rex, who was now waiting impatiently for him. "You have to go now, Luliera."

"I will not let another member of my pack die in vain!" Luliera snapped. "I m not going anywhere."

"What help would you be getting yourself killed?" Zeal snapped back. "You are in no condition to fight."

"I know that, but neither are you." Luliera whispered low enough so Kenduari could not hear her words. She scanned the room and her eyes landed upon two support beams that held a large section of the roof up. "I will honor my father's death with one last effort to help you. I have a plan." Luliera whispered her plan to Zeal. When she finished she said, "It should buy us both enough time to escape while keeping her down long enough to lose our trails."

"Sounds great. Let us began." Zeal jogged into the middle of the room and assumed a pouncing stance. Luliera ran behind one of the support beams.

"It seems that I have underestimated you, Quicksickles." Kenduari laughed in deep gulps. "You whispered at a volume that even my ears failed to hear you. I anticipate an interesting plan from you." The rex lunged, mouth agape, and crunched at the smaller predator. Zeal jumped onto her snout and slashed with his toe claw. In her distraction of pain, Zeal scrambled up and over the rex's head and onto her back. Zeal glanced over at Luliera. She was moving over to the second support beam. "Is this your plan, Quicksickles?" Kenduari shook her entire body vigorously as she stomped angrily around the Visitor's Center. "To attack me from my back. How disappointing."

"It would have been, but no." Zeal dug in his claws into Kenduari's thick hide to avoid being shaken off. "And despite what you may think, I am not enacting my plan."

"It's mine!" Luliera shouted out which caught the rex's attention. Kenduari roared at Luliera who now stood next to the second support beam in her Rampage state. "This is for my father you fenrail!" Luliera kicked the second support beam. It crumbled backwards and crashed down on itself. The first support beam, which was half chewed away at the base, fell back like a towering tree. A section of roof 50 feet tall and 50 feet wide broke loose from the ceiling. Zeal leapt off Kenduari and ran to the entrance door of the Visitor's Center.

Kenduari looked above herself and gave a thunderous roar, "Clever girl!" The roof smashed down dead center on the Tyrannosaurus rex. Kenduari gave one last defiant roar, before she blacked out.

Luliera hurriedly ran across the fallen piece of roof and over to Zeal. "Let's get out of here. She was in Primeval when that hit her, so she won't be down longer than a few hours."

"Agreed." Zeal and Luliera ran out of the building and onto the black surface humans called roads.

**XXXXXX**

John Hammond looked back at his broken dream one last time as he heard the roar of a T-rex echo over the park. He jumped slightly when Grant touched him on the shoulder and guided him to the helicopter to step in.

"Sorry again, about the arrangements but two helicopters are what we needed to carry everyone back to the mainland safely." Hammond apologized to Grant.

"It's fine. I've been on this island by myself most of the time I was here. Two more hours alone in a chopper won't kill me." Grant reassured.

"Alright then. The second helicopter will be here in a few minutes. Hang tight until then."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Grant said closing the door to the chopper with everyone inside. He waved for the pilot to take off. The pilot gave him a thumbs-up and lifted into the air, taking everyone on board off the island. Grant walked over to the second helicopter and stepped in.

**XXXXXX**

"This is where we go our separate ways." Luliera said to Zeal as they trotted along the road. "I must return to the parqou, for my responsibilities lie there. Send Vare and Rave back to this point on the road when you meet them. They should be able to track my scent from here." Luliera paused for a moment. "Good-bye Zeal. And good luck." Luliera ran off the road and into the jungle on her right.

"Good-bye Luliera." Zeal said as she disappeared from sight. The lone raptor jogged the road in mourning silence for his teacher. Wiesen's final words had left Zeal with questions that needed answering. Zeal gazed up the road and saw the sun on the horizon starting to turn orange. "Where are Rave and Vare? I need to find them before it gets too late."

"We're right here." Both young raptors said in unison appearing next to Zeal.

"Ah! Don't creep up on me like that." Zeal jumped.

"You seem jumpy." Vare noticed.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Rave asked.

Zeal started to tell them of the events that had transpired after they left, but he thought it better not to. Luliera would probably want to do it. "Nothing. I'm just a little shaken up from fighting Kenduari**.**"

"Well the important thing is you're alive." Rave barked out happily. "We can show you what we found now."

"Follow me. You're going to love this." Vare said sprinting further up the road and then making a hard left. Zeal and Rave ran after him into the jungle. It wasn't long before the jungle cleared to an opening. Zeal, Rave, and Vare stood on a wooden platform that stretched along the waterline of the shore. Before them, three massive cargo ships that were being loaded with crates by a crane bobbed up and down in the waves of the ocean. Zeal looked down the wooden platform and saw men in the distance running frantically up and down the ramps to the ships.

"I need a way on one of these." Zeal said urgently. "I can't simply sneak past the people. There are too many moving about."

"I have an idea." Vare said staring at the crane moving a large crate. When Vare explained his idea, both Zeal and Rave agreed that it was a good one. Zeal ran over to a crate that was large enough to fit him inside. It sat in a group of crates that the crane had been picking up in a random order and placing them on the ship. The raptor carved out a hole big enough in the side of the container so he could squeeze through and neatly sit inside it. Zeal walked into the crate and turned around only enough that his head poked out the side.

"Do you guys know the way back to the road?" Zeal asked.

"Yes." The siblings answered.

"Just follow it in the direction of the building and eventually you'll run into Luliera's scent. You can track your way back to the nest from there." Zeal instructed.

"I guess we won't be seeing you anymore after this." Rave said sorrowfully. "I'm going to miss you Zeal."

"I hate to admit it, but Rave's right. I'm going to miss you too." Vare whimpered.

"You guys have done some serious growing up. And I am going to miss seeing you grow even more." Zeal smiled. "But I know you two will make excellent hunters one day. Who knows, you may even be dual pack leaders when Luliera steps down."

"You think so?" The young velociraptors asked together. They seemed cheered by the thought.

"Anything is possible."Zeal said. The crane moved over the group of crates. It came down and latched on to the one that held Zeal. "It would appear I am the next one up."

"Bye Zeal. I hope you find a home that suits your every need." Rave said as Zeal's crate was being lifted into the air.

"Where ever you go, Zeal, you better become head honcho." Vare smiled. "Bye Zeal." He and Rave dashed off into the foliage. Zeal laughed to his self as he heard the brother and sister argue about whose good-bye was more sincere as they disappeared from his sight. The crane hefted Zeal's crate over the ship and deposited it in the bowels of the cargo hold beneath deck. The huge door to the cargo hold closed. Lights flickered into life enabling Zeal to see in the dim area.

Zeal retreated into the crate and sat on the metal containers that were there before him. "Here I am." Zeal said in wonder. "I made it. I am actually on the boat." Suddenly a wonderful smell wafted past the raptor's nose. "What is that?" Zeal realized the smell was coming from the metal containers he was sitting on. He stood up and kicked the metal lock on one, breaking it, and then lifted the lid with his clawed hands. Inside was a thick yellow substance. It didn't look appetizing, though it sure smelled good. "One bite cannot possible hurt." Zeal deeply inhaled the substance and took a small chunk into his mouth. "Whoa, that's good." Zeal grinned as his eyes changed from green-yellow to crimson red, and his irises narrowed to black slits.

* * *

**_Me: Book 1 has drawn to a close. Thank you everyone who has read to the completion of this particular story. And thank you for every review, alert, and fav as well. And I have to give a special thank you to _Trainlover606 _for saying my writing shared a similarity to Michael Crichton's. I really appreciate that more than you know*Sniff, sniff* He's my favorite author. *tear* _**

**_Kenduari: Ooookaaay...anyway... _**

**_Me: Oh yeah, sorry. I almost forgot; the question. I personally don't know who was driving the jeep. All i know is that it was one of those random employees in the park. _**

**_Kenduari: Who ever he was, he was quite delicious. _**

**_Zeal:Riiight *steps away from Kenduari* _**

**_Me: *sigh* I tried to write this chapter where it brought up questions that would kick start and bring interest to the other books in this tale...did it work?_**

**_Zeal: Depends on what you call writing._**

**_Me: HEY!_**

**_Kenduari: Calm down little one. I thought it was very well written though I would have prefered not to have been knocked flat on my tail._**

**_Me: Don't worry about it. You get a section in the prolouge in the next story anyway._**

**_Kenduari: Fine._**

**_Zeal: And me?_**

**_Me: You'll just have to wait and find out._**

**_Zeal: Arrghh!_**

**_Me: You guys may have noticed the story strayed from a great deal of realism in this(more so than usual in this chapter). Like the visisble swirling wind around Wiesen's feet. Future chapters in other books may stray as well. Hope you enjoy them when it does...*long pause*_**

**_Zeal: That's it?_**

**_Me: What?_**

**_Zeal: That's it? No big dramatic conclusion? No long drawn out conversation? No arguement between me and the rex? THAT IT'S!_**

**_Me: Well yeah, dude._**

**_Zeal: No snide remarks either? Or whitty puns?_**

**_Me: No...What do you want from me, I'm out of stuff to say! I'm pretty mentally tired! I've been working on this story, a Jurassic Park romance story, a story at the request of some friends (Who I'm not even sure will read the requested story), and the second book to A Raptor's Tale!_**

**_Zeal: Oh...ss...sorry_**

**_Me: Sorry? SORRY! That's all you can say is sorry! Why you!... ARRRRGH! *pulls conveniently placed rocket launcher off wall*_**

**_Zeal: AHH! Kenduari, some help please?_**

**_Kenduari: Oh this is just too rich. Your on your Quicksickles._**

**_Zeal: Somebody help! *runs off*_**

**_Me: Get back here! *jumps on motorcycle and pursues Zeal*_**

**_Kenduari: Well it seems they will be too busy to give the closing so I will. He has already said all the thank yous so all I am left to state is that the title of the next story is _****A Raptor's Tale: Book 2 Rampage Edition. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to use part of the title from one of the many original Jurassic Park video games that he based the story off of. Look forward to the story soon enough.**

**__****Zeal: HEEELLP! PLEASE! *explosion* OW!**

**__****Kenduari: *sigh*I should go help him before we lose a main character.**


End file.
